


November at the Diogenes

by DeathFrisbee221, Dom S Holmes (TheTalentedMrHolmes), TheTalentedMrHolmes



Series: At The Diogenes Club [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Collars, Diogenes Club, Dom Mycroft, Dom Sherlock, Dom/sub, Enemas, Erotic Electrostimulation, Gags, Good BDSM Etiquette, Greg Lestrade & John Watson Friendship, John Watson is a Saint, Johnstrade Scene, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Puppy Play, Rimming, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, S&M, Sex Club, St. Andrew's Cross, Sub John, Sub Lestrade, because he is on a cross, but there is naturally a
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 81,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathFrisbee221/pseuds/DeathFrisbee221, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTalentedMrHolmes/pseuds/Dom%20S%20Holmes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTalentedMrHolmes/pseuds/TheTalentedMrHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Diogenes Club is the crème de la crème of the BDSM scene in London. Every year they do a big Christmas Showcase. Every month Sherlock and John perform private shows for a select audience. This month as well as preparing for the November show they must also start preparing for the Christmas one; but as the date nears and something entirely new is introduced, the question is whether they'll be ready in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. November Show Rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

> Well here is the long awaited second part of our Diogenes Series. We recommend you read October first.  
> All mistakes are ours which we apologise for.  
> Enjoy.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is reduced to begging after Sherlock decides they should start to get ready for the showcase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a long chapter but you all deserve it!

On November 10th John and Sherlock got word of their slot for the upcoming week at the Diogenes. John phoned Sarah there and then to book the time off as usual before returning to his tea and toast. It was a Sunday, late morning, no work and no cases. He was planning on spending most of the afternoon writing up their latest criminal case.

"Anything?" He inquired to Sherlock, who was busy looking for new cases on his phone.

Sherlock shook his head. He was rather settled by the fact there wasn't any more cases - for now at least. This way his attention could be undivided and directed purely to John. "I think we may need to prepare for our next lesson, don't you?"

John swallowed his bite of toast. " _Oh,_ okay. In what way?"

Sometimes getting prepared meant discussing the items to be used and John prepping them, a trip to the store, or a visit to the Diogenes to set up ahead of time. Since the focus was on trusting his Dom and the cross was the main prop, John wasn't sure what they'd be doing. He hadn't tried on the bondage straps yet, although he knew they must have arrived as Sherlock hadn't complained about them not having done so.

"I think we should visit the club and have our own private play with the cross. That way you will know how to handle the new situation for the lesson, so you won't become overwhelmed by it all so suddenly." Sherlock explained.

John grinned. "Of course. Sounds like a good idea, Sher." He lifted his last slice of toast. "I'll go and get washed and changed. Are you wanting me to pack any particular items or are you going to do that while I clean?" Washing up for a scene generally took a bit more time than his normal 10 minute routine after all.

"I will do the dirty work, not to worry." Sherlock joked, pleased as he watched John finish his food. He pulled him close for a kiss then sent him on his way, preparing the straps, lubricant, various painless toys that they might be needing, filling a large bag full. Then he prepared himself, dressing impeccably before checking in on his sub.

John had stripped off his clothes and turned on the water as he prepared the enema. At the start he had really disliked the process. Sherlock was meticulously hygienic and had explicitly required John be the same in all aspects. After a year the doctor had gotten used to it and the process was only needed if they were preparing for a public session or at his discretion when he decided one was required.

He sorted out himself with the enema as quickly as possible then jumped into the shower to wash and shave. The water was turned off after the usual ten minute routine and he got a towel to dry off. He was drying his hair when Sherlock entered the bathroom.

Sherlock came behind John and wrapped his arms around him so his hands could rest on one of his favourite parts of John: his stomach. He kissed his neck softly, nosing at his hair. He noted that he smelt clean and fresh, nodding silently to himself in approval.

"Would you like to wear your collar, John? It is not necessary today as it is Sunday, but during the session it will be, of course."

John shivered slightly before leaning more firmly into the embrace. "Yes, please." He replied calmly. He always felt semi-naked whenever he was at the Club without his collar on. It just didn't feel right not to wear it, even outside of a scene. "I'm guessing you've already text ahead and got a room set up for us?"

"I have," Sherlock said, pressing a kiss to John's cheek before unwrapping the warm leather from his wrist. It was a symbol of their trust more than anything else. He placed a piece of himself in that collar and trusted John with it and John did the same. While they were vulnerable they had full faith in each other.

John closed his eyes as the collar went on. Sherlock's nimble fingers swiftly placed the sturdy uniform weight of the warmed leather around his neck. He smiled serenely when he opened his eyes.

"There," He said, fastening the clasp.

"Thank you, _Sher_." He paused to take in the moment before asking if he could go get dressed.

"Sir or Master now, John. You need to get into the right frame of mind again," Sherlock said, running his hand through John's hair encouragingly before stepping away and indicating that he could continue to dress.

"Yes, Master." John replied quickly, eyes that were happy and playful moments before taking on a more submissive gaze.

When he was released to go and change he silently went over and dressed in his clothes. Nothing fancy, blue jeans, and a checkered shirt. He forwent his usual jumper, deciding to lift his warmest coat on the way out instead.

Sherlock made sure everything was prepared for them to leave before wrapping John up warm, checking his palms again and applying some cream, then ushering John outside and into the taxi. John sighed as the vehicle pulled away from the kerb on Baker Street and they began driving across London towards the Diogenes Club. Sundays were quiet days. It was the time the façade at the front was put to most use as a _traditional_ Gentleman's club. Silence was observed on the ground floor and other patrons had to use the back entrance for access to the rest of the building on Sundays. Collars were also not a must on Sundays.

Sherlock motioned for John to walk ahead of him into the club, watching the collar shine beneath John's shirt. He lead him into pre-booked private room and locked the door quietly. He then passed John the bag and told him to put all the things on the table, as he made himself comfortable in one of the chairs to watch his sub.

John noted the cross as soon as he entered their room. Averting his eyes, he made his way over to the table and began arranging the items Sherlock had brought. The lube and straps were set out beside a prostate massager, a vibrator, two different sized plugs, the cuffs, and a few other toys he wasn't wholly familiar with. He knew this was a private practice session, so it made sense that his Dom would be testing his reactions in this way.

Once everything was laid out he turned and stood at ease.

"Strip. Sit on my lap, bring lube with you." Sherlock said, deciding to start on familiar ground then advance to the cross. He watched John proudly, but coolly, remaining an observer for the time being.

John nodded. "Yes Master."

He began with his coat, hanging it up on the hat stand in the corner, then returned to his original spot and started on his shirt. He was unbuttoning it steadily; there was no real urgency, nor was the point of the removal of his clothes to be specifically a show for his Dom. He folded the shirt and left it on the carpet before kneeling to undo his shoes.

A few minutes later he had stripped down completely, everything folded on the floor. Picking up the lubricant, he finally made his way over to the chair where Sherlock sat and got onto his Dom's lap with the bottle.

Sherlock pecked John's lips gently, a softness he wouldn't usually show in a public scene. He gripped John's arse cheeks and spread them, pressing John's front to his, before swatting his cheeks. The lubricant was poured down John's cleft before the Dom rubbed it in, parting his hole and pressing his fingers inside.

"Tell me what you want, John. Let me hear your fantasies," Sherlock ordered, which was admittedly an odd request especially so late in their relationship, but it had its purpose and he knew John wouldn't doubt that.

John absorbed the touches eagerly, the slaps sending a pleasant buzz to his brain. This manhandling was good. He kept his hands at his sides even when two of the consulting detective's long fingers began their slow, steady breach of his body. He leant against Sherlock's body, tilted just so, to give his Dom optimum accessibility from the position they were in.

The question took him by surprise and for a few seconds there was silence while he fought for the right words.

"I want to be used... I want to please you, Sir." He swallowed mouth suddenly dry. "I like being bound by you, not able to move, being gagged so I can't scream." His voice dropped in volume even though it was just them. "Sometimes I wonder if I could get off on your voice alone... I'm almost positive I could, Master." He was flushed red now and pressing against Sherlock's fingers stretching him.

Sherlock had two fingers inside John from both hands, plunging inside him slowly, pulling him apart. He kissed at John's shoulders, biting every now and then when he heard something he liked. He smirked happily as he felt John grow harder. Today was about getting John comfortable and pleasing him.

"I'm sure we can get all that done." Sherlock purred, though he thought it might be better to do the latter fantasy later.

Once he was sure John was prepared enough he slapped him gently across the face, grabbing his chin. "On the floor," he demanded firmly. "Kneel," he said, releasing John's chin roughly.

John was brought back to the here and now by the light slap to his face and the tug to look up into Sherlock's incandescent eyes. The order he was given was followed swiftly as soon as his Dom released his jaw. He knelt on the plush cream carpet, resting back on his heels, arse feeling open even though the position did not leave it on show. He moved his hands behind him, crossed over on another automatically.

“Now, I suggested that we have you facing away from the cross. Is that still what you want, pet?” Sherlock asked, stroking at John’s hair.

“Actually sir, I have been doing research into the history of the cross, as well as reading about the types of scenes that can be effective on the apparatus… and well…” he blushed, “if it is okay with you, sir… I think I’d like to try a scene facing the wood… umm, to get the full effect of the cross itself.” He looked up softly, nervous, although why he didn’t know. Sherlock had always given him choices where there scenes were concerned. At least it always seemed like he did - John was well aware that his Dom could easily manipulate him after all.

“That’s the way we shall begin, then. However I may decide to turn you around later,” Sherlock replied, giving the short strands in his fist a little tug before he stood.

John wanted to nod, but despite liking it when Sherlock tugged, he didn’t go for hurting himself. Keeping his head where it was he smiled. “Thank you, sir.”

Sherlock fetched one of the straps that they'd had for a long while. “Ready to begin?” He asked, standing behind John.

“Yes sir.” John replied, meeting his Dom’s gaze briefly. He saw the strap and swallowed, licking his lips.

“Open wide,” Sherlock purred and forced the strap into John’s mouth, tying it tight. He put the lead on the collar and pulled John to follow him. John clamped his teeth down on the worn leather, testing its durability. Content with his inability to speak, he was willingly led back to the table near the cross.

In his pocket, Sherlock found a handkerchief.

"Hold this, it will act as your safeword. If you drop it I will stop what we're doing and allow you to communicate with me." Sherlock said, holding the fabric out to John.

John’s hands were practically fully healed after the walk during the previous week. Accepting the white cotton square, he gripped it tightly in his right hand, giving a firm nod to his Dom that he understood.

"Good pet. Desperate to please, aren't you?" Sherlock purred, stroking his hand through John's hair slightly before gripping the lead tight and dragging John closer to the cross.

"Up!" He barked, walking around John and inspecting his stance.

John stood when ordered to, keeping a solid grip on the handkerchief as he made his way up to the St. Andrew's Cross. It was made from smoothed, and seemingly polished, dark wood. He positioned himself on the small exposed ledges at the bottom of the X. He had to concentrate on keeping balanced as he raised his arms up parallel to the wood, waiting and not moving.

"Eager, aren't you. Such a slut for me," Sherlock admired happily, stroking John's bottom before swatting him again. He started fastening John to the cross, giving him praise and promises all the while, pressing his clothed cock to John's arse.

"Beautiful," he purred as he looked back at his work. "Hm? How do you feel?" Sherlock teased.

John flushed a deep red at the words. That posh baritone voice enunciating such things always got to him, just like the praise did - but possibly even more so. Once he was cuffed to the cross he no longer had to worry about maintaining his precarious balance. He was able to arch back against the slaps and even more so against his Master's erection.

He moaned quietly around the gag, twisting his head in a futile attempt to look at the man. Sherlock pushed John's face against the cross again, restricting his movements.

Sherlock purred, rubbing his cock against John's arse. "I'm going to do what I want with you now, I hope you're prepared."

John wanted to tell Sherlock that of course he was prepared; the man had prepared him himself. However the gag prevented anything more than his affirmative grunt, which was probably for the best. He kept his head against the edge of the left arm of the cross, looking across the room while Sherlock rubbed against him. Although John's eyes were trained on the far wall, his entire being was focused on what was going on behind him rather than the Victorian decor.

Sherlock walked away from John then, spending a long time thinking over what he would do first.

He decided on one of the rubbery realistic shaped dildos and slicked it up, tapping the tip between John's cheeks. John sucked in as deep a breath as he could, given the leather, before slowly releasing it and thus helping him relax and allow the plastic intrusion. Realistic in shape and length, perhaps, but it really wasn't anything like the stretch and perfect heat that his Dom could give him. Still his body nevertheless gave way until the dildo was nestled practically all the way in, save the inch or so of plastic in his Master's hand.

"Such a willing hole. My hole to use as I please, hmm?" Sherlock purred, spanking John again, loving the pink shade his skin was turning. He began slowly fucking John with the cock, twisting it to give John the most pleasure. "Completely helpless. I can do anything I want to you," he grunted, pulling the dildo out completely before plunging back in again, hard and fast, relentless and ongoing.

Sherlock was right; John's body, even when not tied up and helpless like it was now, was Sherlock's property to do with as he wished.

John arched and moaned around the leather each time the toy grazed his prostate. Then the tempo changed and John groaned deeply, breathing through his nose, almost matching the punishing pace of the thrusts.

"Think you can come from my voice alone, hm? Coming from my voice and this fat cock shouldn't be hard at all," Sherlock purred in John's ear, his arm feeling the strain of pounding John as fast as he could without letting up once.

It wasn't exactly a fair test. John was pressed fully against the smooth wood, cock sliding against the polished surface with every push and pull. However this didn't stop John from closing his eyes and focusing on the motion and the voice, both being provided by his Master expertly. He clenched slightly harder around the dildo. God, it wasn't going to take much longer; the pace was perfect, he just needed that final vocal incentive and, of course, permission.

"Mm, look at you. You look glorious, John. Only if you could see yourself," Sherlock purred, gripping hard at John's hip and biting at his ear softly. "Do you want to come, John? Are you holding back? I want you to beg me for it."

John keened, pressing his arse outward ever so slightly to show his eagerness before pressing back in against the slippery wood. He made inarticulate noises to try to convey his begging desperation. His attempt to string words together along the lines of: 'Please Sir. Yes... Oh, oh Master... Fuck, pleassseee!' was offered to poor effect due to his gag.

"Yes, love it when you beg. Very well done." Sherlock purred, fucking John with the dildo in a way he knew would make his toes curl.

"You have permission to come," he said, dragging his nails through the short strands possessively.

John moaned as he felt the coil of tension and pleasure was suddenly unleashed as he came hard against the wood and over his own stomach. He quickly got his heart-rate and breathing under control, then slowly became aware of the rest of his body again and naturally began wondering what Sherlock was going to do now.

Sherlock slowed down the thrusting slightly as John adjusted before pounding relentlessly away at him again, biting at his neck. "Fuck, look at you go. Look at the mess you've made. Good boy, such a good pet for me."

John instinctively tilted his head further so Sherlock had more skin at his mercy. The sub was more sensitive right now and whimpered around the leather as the thrusting speed was increased again. Sherlock grinned against John's neck, bringing him to an almost painful point of pleasure before quickly sliding out the dildo and moving away back to the table.

"Any requests?" He called with a grin, teasing his pet.

John dangled above that threshold mixture of pain-pleasure agonisingly as he gulped in air as best he could. Since his Master knew he was incapable of conversing, the question must be rhetorical... Right? That being said, even if he could give an opinion he wouldn't. It wasn't his choice, it was never his choice, he freely gave that power to Sherlock. He _belonged_ to Sherlock.

"Yes, I think upping the game is an excellent idea," Sherlock said happily, skipping over to John in his excitement, putting a plug inside him deeply and getting him to hold it.

Then he walked beside John where the sub could see the small remote he held in his hand. He pressed a button and the plug started to vibrate slowly.

The plug was almost familiar in shape and he had no problem taking its girth or length and keeping it there snugly. It was when he saw the small remote in his Dom's hand that John realised what was currently inside him. A second later the plug came to life.

John let out an unmanly noise around the gag as his hands briefly fought the restraints in an instinctive attempt to free himself before giving in to the sensations. He produced a low moan as his eyes slid shut again.

"This is the first setting. There are ten vibration settings and five movement ones," Sherlock said, pressing another button that would make the plug flex inside John. He grinned, consuming the man's reactions with eager eyes.

John squirmed and groaned at the movement. The plug was firmly inside him but yet moving slowly too. His mind was struggling to grasp the concept completely. It was a mind trick, surely, all in his head? He looked over to his Dom, eyes dark and focused entirely on him. He choked out another whimper, pleading; but for what, he wasn't so sure.

Sherlock increased both settings at the same time and pressed his forehead to John's, watching him, getting even harder and thrilled with each shudder up John's spine.

"You have permission to come when you need to, until I say otherwise." he purred, stroking at his spine with a finger, looking deeply into his sub's eyes. "You're drooling like a mutt, John."

John actually bucked against the cross wantonly; his eyes wide and wild and pupils blown, as the 'pleasure' was upped. The slightest touch from his Master was like a direct current through his body, causing him to perspire as he felt the rise of his second orgasm beginning low in his belly.

The drooling was humiliating but he could do little to stop it, the comment only served to make him even more aware of it as a drop slid down his chin.

"Filthy animal. You're going to need a bath as soon as we get home. Only if we had a garden where I could hose you down." Sherlock purred, leaning forwards and chewing John's earlobe, feeling that he would need to get inside the sub soon, but first... He increased the intensity for the vibration, hearing the buzz through John's arse.

John let out a gurgled cry over the sound of the vibrations. The images flooded his head in vivid colour, the utter depravity of the scenario causing him to burn red with humiliation. Yet Sherlock's warm breath in his ear and the dull pain from the bites forced a groan from his sloppy mouth. He could feel his balls tightening, hanging on the precipice of release.

"There's no use blushing, John, it won't change what you are. Lucky you have such a good Dom to take care of you, hm? I've tamed you well, you've come so far." Sherlock purred, grabbing a fistful of John's hair and pulling his head back so he could look into his eyes.

"Come," he enunciated sharply, the world freezing around them.

John gave a yelp as his head was pulled up. He forced his eyes to focus on Sherlock's face in front of him. The command was almost unneeded; the intensity of Sherlock's gaze having told him exactly what was requested of him. He came again, fresh semen painting over his drying essence both on his stomach and the wood. The vibrating toy was still moving, pressing haphazardly against his prostate and causing him to whimper quietly against the leather in his mouth.

After John's orgasm he turned the rotation off and the vibrations. He stood behind John and massaged his back and shoulders soothingly, taking away the tension. He slowly pulled out the plug and then wiped John's skin completely clean with a damp cloth and then unstrapped him, pushing him down to kneel on the floor.

"You should be glad I'm not making you lick that up," Sherlock said, cleaning the cross and then John's front, fast and simple, as though John were a child or pet.

John was semi-aware of his body being manipulated by Sherlock. The wash cloth was heavenly on his sensitive sweat soaked skin even if the contact was clinical and swift. The ghost of the sensations caused by the vibrator still very much present even once the toy was gone completely.

He moved off the cross and onto the floor as if in a trance. His mind and body completely at Sherlock's will. The very picture of sated submissive willing to please.

Sherlock was proud of the dazed look of complete trust and worship in John's eyes, very glad he'd pleased him. John didn't seem at all nervous or scared since the beginning.

"Let's have a short break," Sherlock purred, tugging John up by his lead. "Well, I say break..." He chuckled to himself, pulling John over to the chair again. He sat and released John's gag. "How do you feel, pet?"

John immediately flexed his jaw to ease the stiffness, then he swallowed a few times before finding his voice. At least Sherlock had wiped away the drool along with the rest of his mess.

"Spaced out and spent." John murmured smiling faintly. "Good, very happy. Thank you Sir."

"Good. Let's have a quiet moment so you do not become over stimulated," Sherlock said, settling in the chair and gathering John up in his lap, petting and stroking his belly and thigh happily. "I'm very happy with you, John. I think you deserve a reward."

John had closed his eyes and set his head against the crook of Sherlock's neck. He was concentrating on his breathing and Sherlock lazy touches. The sub smiled contently at the praise and nodded - well, rubbed his cheek against his Dom, almost cat like.

"Thank you, Sir."

"My perfect sub, aren't you? You know me so well," Sherlock continued to praise, fully cementing the positive experience into John's mind. "Perhaps having my cock and come inside you can be your reward. Do you think you're worthy of it? You've definitely pleased me today."

John's smile got fractionally wider. His goal was ultimately to please his Dom and from Sherlock's words he knew was succeeding. Ultimately the cross hadn't triggered any negative memories so far and John was eternally grateful that his previous experiences with similar apparatus hadn't featured him taking part.

He hummed at the mention of his potential reward; yes that sounded perfect. Right now, sitting lazily in Sherlock's lap utterly spent, he was still keenly aware of how empty he felt and how good it would feel to just be used and filled by his Dom.

"I can see how much you like that idea," Sherlock grinned happily, petting John fondly as he watched his body react to the news. "Love my cock more than anything else in the world, don't you?" He added knowingly, brushing his fingers through John's hair and over his neck and stomach.

John hummed quietly, practically purring - Something he wouldn't be caught dead doing any other time, but with Sherlock, like this, it felt comfortable.

"Yes. Love you, Master." He would have elaborated, but he knew Sherlock disliked him being _overly_ sentimental, and those brief words were enough to convey his adoration and affection.

Sherlock smiled at the words and nodded his approval. "Lift up," He instructed, moving John to sit with his knees either side of his legs so he straddled him. He pulled his trousers and underwear down enough to free his cock and balls. "Come take your reward, pet," He said with a smirk, holding his cock up teasingly.

John wasn't sure where the energy came from exactly, but he found enough in his reserves to hold himself up and move into position on the large chair. He hovered just for a second before lowering himself slowly until he felt the moist head of his Master's cock nudge against his semi-dilated hole.

Angle and positioning sorted, he forced himself to relax his anus further and he sank down steadily in one go. Head tilted back with the overwhelming pleasure of being filled and stretched at once.

Sherlock smiled as John carefully sank down onto his cock, holding his back to keep him upright and support him. John was hot and perfectly relaxed and loose from his earlier play. He gathered John against his chest again, not wanting to fuck hard and fast, but continue their relaxation break. He rocked his hips up against John, smiling at his blissful expression.

John was thankful that he had Sherlock supporting him and holding him. He wasn't sure he had enough strength left to provide enough movement himself. Against Sherlock's chest (warm breath by his neck, his Dom rocking in and out languidly) was glorious in every way.

"You feel gorgeous," Sherlock praised, stroking up and down on John's back and shoulders, then through his hair, nosing at his cheeks and throat fondly. "Such a good pet for me. Well done, very well done." He praised happily, showing his love through his touches.

John felt as if he was glowing from the praise. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was quickening again. The depth of Sherlock's movement was exquisite, nothing ever came close to the feel of Sherlock's cock inside him, filling him, owning him. He moaned softly, rotating his hips in search of the best spot. He didn't need to be a doctor to know that after two intense orgasms his prostate was going to be swollen and highly sensitive, but he settled himself so the outer edge was brushed past lightly on occasion.

Sherlock hummed knowingly as he felt John shift around him, watching him shake and tremble as his prostate was grazed each time. He moved his hands up over John's thighs and around his hips before cupping his arse cheeks, simply holding him and helping him rock backwards and forwards instead of up and down.

Sherlock leaned forwards, ghosting his lips over John's teasingly. John leaned in, his eyes still closed, mouth seeking out those cupid bow lips more firmly. He had lost all sense of time and place, it was just the two of them - Master and him, rocking together.

Sherlock brushed his lips against John's softly, turning to kiss up the length of his cheek softly, smiling against his skin. He finally took pity on John and kissed him properly, soft and warm skin rubbing over each other. John groaned in delight, opening his mouth slightly and pressing into the kiss like it was oxygen.

The constant teasing glide against his prostate meant John had slowly began to get hard again; although he wasn't sure he would be capable of another orgasm like the first two.

"Mmm," Sherlock moaned into John's eager mouth, licking at his lips fondly. His shirt began to stick to his skin so he ordered John to take it off him, watching the man's hands tremble as they paused in their rocking for a few moments.

He licked his lips, more than ready to come inside his perfect pet.

John struggled with the buttons, but finally the column of plastic disks were undone and the shirt fell open to expose Sherlock's alabaster skin. Immediately John's hands were on Sherlock's chest, each simply resting against the pale skin. He realised he was leaking precome slightly and filed it away for later study.

His focus returned to his Dom, who was still hard and hot inside him and he deliberately began convulsing his internal sphincter muscles in an attempt to increase his Master's pleasure.

"Mm, god yes, such a good pet. You know just how to work your hole." Sherlock groaned, slumping slightly after he was able to push his shirt from his shoulders, ending up with his head tilting backwards against the wall. He began rocking John against him again, moaning at the slow building heat.

John moaned a 'thank you' in response, head returning to the space between Sherlock's shoulder and neck. His own breathing was more like panting again, matching the slow thrusts pressing deep inside him. He could sense Sherlock was getting close now and redoubled his efforts, squeezing then relaxing himself with no fixed rhythm.

"My perfect sub. Such a slut for me, perfect pet, so talented," Sherlock rambled, the closest he could get to incomprehensible mumbling while they were together like this. He thrust up a little faster as he got closer to orgasm, leaning forwards to pillage John's mouth with his tongue desperately. He started sucking and biting as he squeezed John's thighs and came with a moan.

John made an unintelligible noise into Sherlock's mouth as he felt Sherlock coming incredibly deeply inside him. God it felt so good. He pressed down, unwilling to let Sherlock slip out of him. Not wanting to lose the heady sensation of being so full and satisfied.

Sherlock panted softly as he calmed down, kissing John softly before leaning back in the chair again, staying inside him and stroking at his chest.

"Gorgeous, gorgeous." He murmured softly.

John smiled at his Dom blissfully. "Thank you Sir." He then waited until Sherlock inevitably started to soften before finding his voice again, face flushed. "Sir may I ask for something?"

Sherlock cupped John's cheek softly, thumbing at his lip before nodding. "Of course, what is it?" He asked curiously, trying to deduce it as he watched John speak.

John's voice was low, but clearly audible in the private room. "Can I wear the small plug home?" He said referring to the blue anal plug. It wasn't long or particularly wide, but sometimes Sherlock liked John to wear it through the day as a small reminder of what he might be planning for that night. It kept him open enough for a tight fuck or as a means to save on the prep time. He hadn't asked to wear it of his choice before.

Sherlock raised his brows and nodded. "Of course." He said once he decided the thought appealed to him very much. He held John close again, rocking them slightly. "Tell me, pet, do you feel able to orgasm again on the cross, or would you prefer to go home?"

John paused, would he be able to? He wasn't sure. "Perhaps, I don't know how much there will be... I want to try though." He mused out loud, curious and willing to try. He still kept himself as close to Sherlock as possible, not wanting to lose the nice full feeling of Sherlock's come inside him, kept there by his Dom.

"I just require you to feel more pleasure, and I know you are more satisfied when you come." Sherlock said, wrapping his arms around John and carrying him, still on his cock, over towards the cross. He picked up a smaller plug on the way to fill John so his come wouldn't leak, and then once John was filled he began strapping him to the cross again, this time facing towards him.

John murmured a thanks as the plug was inserted. His hands were pulled up without resistance and he spread his legs in anticipation of them being secured to the wood.  He watched as each strap was fastened around his wrists and then his ankles.

Sherlock walked away a moment, fetching a cock ring that would send pulses up John's shaft. He attached it to the sub's half hard cock, then dropped to his knees. He turned the toy on slow and reached forwards to pull John's cock down with both hands as he leaned up to take a lick.

John watched with wide blown eyes as Sherlock knelt at the foot of the cross. He whimpered when the ring was slipped on, sending tinglingly pulses along his shaft.

"Oh god! Sir..." He moaned wantonly, unable to keep quiet.

Sherlock stroked John's cock in long smooth motions, doing the same with his tongue as he lapped at the length.

"Let me hear you, John, that's right. I took out your gag for a reason." He encouraged.

"Oh god... Please... More, fuck... Master! Feels so good, please..." John moaned. The pleasure making him even harder than he was.

Sherlock grinned and sucked John's cock into his mouth, bobbing his head, quite happy to provide  this kind of pleasure for John that people usually associated as being below them. Sherlock went to any means necessary to pleasure his sub and enjoyed every second.

John loved this sort of pleasure. Yes he was normally the one giving to Sherlock, but the rare times Sherlock indulged him were the best blowjobs of his life, by far surpassing any he had had before meeting the eccentric detective. He couldn't do much to control the pace or depth due to his bindings but he attempted to rock his hips as much as possible.

Sherlock sensed the rhythm and effort going into each thrust of John's body and tried to accommodate this by sucking harder or bobbing his head more, expertly pleasuring his sub.

John groaned. He could feel the familiar sensation of his balls tightening and knew a third orgasm was imminent as soon as the cock ring was removed.

"Sh...Sir! God, so close! Fuck. Need to come... Please, M-master... Oh Jesus... Please!" He begged, eyes shut tight.

Sherlock pulled back quickly, tossed the cock ring aside, and was immediately back on John's cock again, sucking right to the root as he tongued at the shaft of John's cock, playing with his balls fast. John took this as permission to come and cried out loudly as his third orgasm was wrenched from his body, while he bucked uncontrollably into his Master's mouth. Tears of pleasure formed at the corner of his closed eyes. There wasn't at all as much as the previous two times but the chemicals flooding his brain were the real prize, and he couldn't care less about quantity, when the quality was first rate.

"Oh, lord... Thank you. Fuck... Sir, mmm, Wow... Thank you." He babbled softly as he regained his senses slowly.

Sherlock grinned, feeling very pleased with himself now he'd turned John into a babbling mess. Obviously coming three times would be in the forefront of his mind whenever he was met with the cross again in the future.

He licked John clean then nuzzled at his cheeks and throat happily. Perhaps in their session they could introduce an element of pain, so they were prepared on both sides of pain and pleasure for whatever Mycroft was planning to throw at them.

John's words slowly stopped flowing uncontrollably out of his mouth and he fell silent after a few long minutes. He grinned back at Sherlock when he caught the expression on his Dom's face.

"When did you buy that special vibrator, Sir?" He asked curiously, leaning firmly against the cross as his primary support

"I've had it for a long while, actually." Sherlock simply explained in reply, standing to kiss John and begin to untie him from the cross.

John pondered this as he was untied. He smirked, clearly Sherlock was holding out on him, that ring must have came from Sherlock’s personal collection. He knew his Dom had some toys John had never used with him before. That wasn’t a surprise, although in hindsight he should have suspected where the ring came from without having to ask. His Dom didn’t keep the private toy box a secret, but John was never allowed into it. Their demonstration was going to be even more interesting than he had first thought, if Sherlock used toys from it.

"I was considering that in our next lesson we can add an element of pain to our performance, so we are prepared for whatever my dear brother requires of us," Sherlock said, raising his brows and cuddling John into his arms.

John wrapped his arms around Sherlock, inhaling deeply. He imagined himself spread out on the cross, Sherlock cropping him, his back and thighs, leaving his arse till last; all while looking so graceful and dominant and completely controlled. If it weren't for his complete exhaustion he had no doubt the scene in his mind would have had him thickening in anticipation. He disliked admitting it at first but he did get off on the pain normally.

He pressed his lips to Sherlock's pulse point, murmuring against the smooth skin. "Mhmm, I don't have any objections there, Sir." He would definitely let Sherlock know if that changed though.

"Good, I'm so proud of you for what you have done today." Sherlock said, nuzzling at John as he carried him over so a sofa, lying him out on the comfy material while they settled from their high. He kneeled beside the sofa on the floor and played soothingly at John's body and collar.

It never ceased to surprise John, how strong Sherlock was. He found himself carried across to the settee with ease and smiled while Sherlock helped him come down naturally. The return to reality also brought with it the knowledge that he was going to need a _full_ clean again when he got home. It was worth it though, to still have the feeling of Sherlock's essence inside him. A little perverse too, but he wasn't dwelling on that.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Do you feel comfortable? The plug is not over stimulating you?" Sherlock made sure to check, petting John's stomach and inner thigh in long sweeping motions.

"Not yet. Probably will be by the time we get home. But I'll need to use the enema then anyway." He grimaced at the idea of having to go the process again, but it was his choice and was best practise. Smiling again he placed one hand atop Sherlock's on his stomach, entwining their fingers. "Thank you. Sir." He added the title slightly belatedly, blushing.

"We'll get something nice for dinner, we might as well continue pleasuring ourselves now that we've begun," Sherlock said a moment later, looking at their overlapping hands happily. Sherlock smiled, leaning forwards to kiss John gently as he continued to stroke his stomach.

John squeezed his Dom's hand, leaning in to meet Sherlock for the tender kiss. "You spoil me, love." He whispered as they pulled away for a breath.

"And you spoil me," Sherlock murmured back, leaning forwards to kiss John sweetly again, bumping their noses together before pulling away. "Lets get you dressed again.”

John gave him a grin. "Yes sir." He slowly sat himself up. Fortunately the plug he had in was flexible and allowed him to sit without discomfort.

Sherlock firstly pulled his own shirt back on and waited for John to button it, before helping John into his clothes. He moved to pack up their things as he waited for John to finish. John was slow at first, his fingers not wanting to cooperate, but by the time he was fastening his trousers he was feeling a lot more coordinated.

He saw Sherlock putting away the items into the bag and made a mental note to clean everything after dealing with himself once they got home. Sherlock may enjoy washing him and showering with him but when it came to the cleaning of the toys (Riding crop excluded, he had a care kit specifically for the precious object. It sat beside his violin case, by the fireplace in the living room) it was John’s job. Being an army doctor gave him a respect for cleanliness that Sherlock didn't quite share.

Once they were both ready Sherlock detached the lead from John's collar and stroked along the leather of the collar around John's throat. He couldn't wait to get home and simply enjoy each other’s company in a more private setting.

He would help John clean if he wanted it, he would make sure he was fed with excellent food and wine. He was normally averse to giving John alcohol due to his own general dislike of the stuff - both the way it slowed his mind and the taste it left in the mouth - but he knew John would appreciate the treat.

John stood beside Sherlock and moved in closer. He saw the faint glint in Sherlock's eyes and tilted his head questioningly. His Dom was planning something clearly. He figured he'd find out soon enough.

"Are we leaving now, sir?" He murmured facing him.

"Yes, I think that is everything we need here done," Sherlock smiled knowingly, taking his hand from John's neck and casting his eyes at the cross, likely to be disinfected of the memory of John's orgasms within five minutes of departure. He took up the bag and held his arm out for John to link his with as they left, supporting John emotionally and physically.

John smiled and gratefully accepted the support as they made their way back outside. He was surprised to see it was getting dark. He was less surprised to see a familiar black car waiting as they rounded the building towards the front.


	2. Evening at 221B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unfortunate run in with Mycroft and Greg and an evening at 221B.

John glanced at Sherlock, perplexed.

"Ugh," Sherlock tutted in disgust as the sight of the car, continuing to lead John the way they were going and otherwise ignoring the over dramatic car completely. "He could text like a normal being," He muttered to John quietly, instinctively holding him more securely in his grasp.

John allowed himself to be led down the pebbled drive. "He could simply be here with Greg..." John suggested mildly. "Y'know... a coincidence?"

"We're detectives: nothing is ever a coincidence," Sherlock murmured, deciding to relent and see if Mycroft was intending to ruin their day. "Especially when my brother is involved.”

John sighed but turned with Sherlock towards the car. He could feel the tension mount as they got closer. "If you say so."

Sherlock wrapped his arm protectively around John, although he was more drawing strength for himself. Mycroft was the bane of his existence. John took a breath to prepare himself for what could well be a long meeting with the elder Holmes. He silently wished Greg would be there.

When the car door was opened silently by Sherlock he immediately retracted his last wish, but it was too late. He could see Greg's back, sans shirt, collar clearly displayed on his tanned neck, kneeling between Mycroft's legs. Mycroft had his fingers threaded through Greg's silver hair, eyes closed, jaw lax. He averted his eyes quickly towards Sherlock, but the image seemed burned into his retina.

Sherlock rolled his eyes at the state of his brother and pet. Obviously Mycroft was too bloody lazy to even get out the car. He sighed and slammed the door for his trouble.

"I should have anticipated that," Sherlock muttered to John, curling his arm around his waist again and leading him away before the pair in the car decided to catch their attention. "My apologies, pet.”

John nodded, stunned as he was led away from the car. "Err..." He swallowed quickly, his mouth rather dry and refusing to form words. "They..." He trailed off again and buried his head in the side of Sherlock's Belstaff coat. Once he was bundled into the taxi Sherlock had magicked up he managed a weak chuckle.

"I believe they had originally planned to see us, or they noticed we were here so fancied a trip themselves, before getting distracted," Sherlock said soothingly, calmly. He was much more used to seeing his brother in such a state after all, even when the submissive wasn't him. It once made him feel pushed aside when Mycroft's attentions were elsewhere, but he eventually had to bear it: something he would never wish upon another sub. He held John close and breathed in the scent of his hair, reassuring his sub through his body.

A text to Sherlock's phone mid-journey proved his detective was right. John could see the screen partially, it was clearly from Mycroft.

_You were taking longer than anticipated. Apologies._

The rest of the text was obscured, but then Sherlock tilted the device so John could read on.

 _We would like to arrange a meeting for this week, ideally before your demonstration on Friday night. What night suits you both to pay us a visit?_ -M

"Not a coincidence," Sherlock murmured, still with his nose half buried in John's hair, breathing deeply, almost reassuringly. "Tomorrow we can't meet them. I've designated that to trying out the cage again."

John's eyebrows went up at the information. "You do know I have to be at the clinic until midday. I won't be home until 1pm." He replied as steadily as possible. "I have the morning shifts tomorrow and Thursday and I'm in all day 9 to 5 on Tuesday and Wednesday. I put it on the calendar." He added. Getting time off work for cases had been tricky, but with the shows being semi regular he had worked out an agreement with Sarah that in exchange for a full week off once a month he would do the hard to fill hours without complaint.

"Calendars," Sherlock muttered to himself. He'd forgotten they even had a physical one. "Well I'm not going to get you to wear it all day. We'll do the same as last time unless you feel able to go on for longer."

"Okay. Good." He reach over and squeezed Sherlock's hand. From what he could see out of the cab window they were close to home. Sherlock's phone buzzed again.

 _Surely you aren't backing out of our offer because of a little indiscretion? Do you have a preferred day and time?_ -M

Sherlock rolled his eyes at his brother and replied with a simple: **Thursday afternoon.**  then added: **Your indiscretions no longer have the power to surprise me. Not since I was a child. - SH**

He nudged John to get out once they arrived, tenser than he would have preferred.

 _Hmm, very well. I'll have a car pick you both up at 3pm. I'm in a meeting with David until 2pm._ -M

John got out and smiled at the familiar door. Home. He unlocked the door as Sherlock paid the cabbie. Stepping inside, he removed his coat and held the door open for Sherlock to come in.

 **Lazy twat. Which one is David? - SH** Sherlock replied as he followed John inside, smiling at him and moving to drop the bag of toys in the kitchen for John to wash later.

 _David Cameron, Sherlock. I do hope you know who that is._ -M

John frowned as Sherlock replied to the text. "Problem?" He asked softly as he took the bag from his Dom and moved it into the kitchen.

The plug was starting to be a bit more of a hindrance now he was out of the scene, but he wasn't sure what their plans for the remainder of the night were, and so long as he didn't leave it for more than another hour he knew he'd be fine.

"No, it's just Mycroft being... Mycroft," Sherlock muttered, following John and watching him for a moment while he replied.

**Is that the pope? - SH**

"What do you want to do for dinner, John?"

 _I'm flattered you think my reach extends to the Vatican, Sherlock. Truly. I look forward to seeing you on Thursday. After all you haven't seen the renovations I had done._ -M

John grinned. "Ah, alright. I don't mind, what are you wanting to make?"

Sherlock raised a brow at the next text. "Well, I wanted to treat you. I'll buy groceries if we don't have everything." He replied to John, coming to stand beside him. "My brother says there've been renovations. I wonder why he told me.”

**I look forward to a brief and informational meeting, though I daresay I won't get that. - SH**

"Renovations where? I thought we were meeting them at the Diogenes..." John replied perplexed. "Something Italian then if possible by the way. I feel in the mood for pasta."

 _You should be pleasantly surprised brother dear._ -M

**Don't hold your breath. - SH**

_I won't but I distinctly remember forcing you to hold yours, once upon a time. Gregory and I will see you on Thursday._ -M

Sherlock simply shrugged in reply to John. "I wouldn't bother yourself about it, it would be useless to try guessing while we could be doing other things," He said, leaning down to peck John's temple. "Pasta should be fine."

"Okay thank you." He tilted his head to look at his Dom. "Do you need me to do anything? Or should I go clean the equipment?" He wouldn't have time to wash himself until after dinner, but he could clean the toys and then prepare the water for the enema in advance.

**And such a fairy tale it was. Piss off now. - SH**

"Do the washing and then if you're uncomfortable take out your plug and wash. Unless you are hungry and want me to start dinner soon," Sherlock said.

"I'll need some time to prep the enema first. You may as well make a start on dinner while I clean our toys. Depending on how long dinner takes will ultimately influence whether I deal with myself before or after." He gave Sherlock a smile. "If it gets irritating I promise to deal with it immediately."

He quickly gave Sherlock a peck on the cheek and made his way over to lift the bag. _‘As it is... I don't think I could use the enema properly just yet anyway. My focus and dexterity isn't quite 100% after those orgasms.'_ He admitted to himself.

"Good," Sherlock said with a smile. "Clean up after dinner, then. We can watch one of your Bond films or panel shows afterwards if you want."

Nodding, he made his way into the bathroom. The enema had been stored away but John begrudgingly got it out once more. Doing this himself was always a chore; the last time Sherlock had helped him was when he had fractured his wrist during a case and physically couldn't do it himself.

He prepared two bags of sterile water just to be thorough and left them to heat up to room temperature. Then he filled the basin with hot water and disinfectant. Since Sherlock had just bundled them all in, he had to clean each toy, to prevent cross-contamination.

Unlike the way he carefully did his experiments, Sherlock had the kitchen in a mess. However without the mess and chaos the dinner wouldn't be the best it could be. As Sherlock progressed the mess also seemed to lessen until it was a well organised space with minimal equipment or ingredients out. He smiled as he waited for the water to boil, estimating John would join him soon. He went into one of the cupboards he kept for alcohol and withdrew a bottle of red wine that had been a gift from a client. He poured glasses for them both and set them on the table.

John took his time to make sure the toys were all cleaned properly. There were interesting smells coming from the kitchen and he grinned. Draining the water he rinsed everything before working to dry them quickly.

He returned the toys to the toy chest in the bedroom and set Sherlock's crop on the bed so he could care for it himself. He hadn't used it, but John had noticed that after scenes Sherlock often liked to spend time treating it regardless. Taking the lube from the table he slowly removed the plug, gave it a wipe and re-applied a thin coating before reinserting it. That would make sitting to eat more enjoyable. Finally finished for the time being he moved through into the kitchen and spotted the wine.

"Splashing out, are we?"

Sherlock turned with a raised brow. "I did say I would be treating you," Sherlock said, admiring - as he always did - John's transition between his completely submissive state to a more independent 'normal person'. He never switched violently and the gradual change never slipped by him, but he knew it would for anyone else watching. He always admired how John truly demonstrated that their way of living was a part of them, not a passing fancy.

John grinned and walked over to take a look at the hob. Then the counter, which had a slight trace of flour.

"You made the pasta fresh? I'm impressed." He stated, standing close to the tall detective. "Everything from today is sterilised and back in the box. Thank you."

Sherlock smiled and leaned down to kiss John's hair. "Thank you," he replied respectfully in turn, mixing the meat and the sauce together and putting aside the frying pan. "It's almost done," he said, savouring the domesticity for a moment.

John stood beside him inhaling the smell of the food, mouth watering. After a minute he took a step back. "I'll set the table for us then love." He murmured, stomach rumbling in anticipation of the food.

Sherlock smirked and began plating up their food, giving John a slightly larger portion. He placed the food on the set table and made sure John was comfortable before sitting down next to him. John waited for Sherlock to sit before he tried his pasta. The flavour burst in his mouth, a rich tomato and herb sauce.

"Mmm, that's divine. You’re brilliant, you know." Then he dove into the food. He really should try to get Sherlock to cook more often, he was amazing.

Before Sherlock started to eat he made sure to wrap John's collar around his wrist, as was his wont. John was happy to have the collar off, it made eating easier. He smiled at the compliments and began to eat the plate of food himself.

"So what day are we seeing your brother?"

"Thursday. He'll send a car for three." Sherlock said between bites, taking a careful sip of the wine.

"So the cage again tomorrow afternoon?" He asked after a period of comfortable silence. He was almost finished the whole plate, and two glasses of wine, thanks to a refill from his Dom.

"Yes, I think that we'll have enough time to both see how it goes and recover afterwards too. You must know that this time it is not a lesson nor a punishment, but just another trial of the cage." Sherlock said, still on his first glass of wine (not wanting to get drunk) and nearing the end of his own plate.

John finished his food first and savoured the final forkful. "Mm, okay." He lifted his wine glass and finished it as well. "That is good quality wine. Where'd we get it?" He asked casually, setting down the empty glass.

"Client," Sherlock replied, finishing the last of his meal and then the last drop of his wine. "Would you like some more?" He asked, indicating to the just under half filled bottle.

John was about to say yes when he remembered he still had things to do. Smile faltering slightly he shook his head reluctantly. "I'd best not, thank you all the same. I still have to administer the enema, and its not something I can do safely if I'm tipsy."

"I can help if you require it," Sherlock said, though he inclined his head in acknowledgement and corked the bottle, standing from his seat to store it on the counter.

John watched his Dom's movements - they were a lot steadier than his own. He sighed.

"I have everything set out, I just-" He ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Well... Yes, some assistance would be useful...Sorry."

"There is no need to seem so apologetic," Sherlock dismissed, moving to take care of their plates as well. "I have done it before and I am certainly not squeamish, I am happy to take care of my pet when he requires it."

John flushed slightly. "Thank you. I've been dreading it a bit." He felt guilty in spite of himself, he had after all asked to be plugged and yet his Dom was having to attend to the consequences. True, Sherlock didn't say he minded helping with enemas, but once John had gotten the hang of them his involvement had dwindled until it was just another procedure John carried out as part of his own pre-show routine, sans Sherlock.

"It'll be over relatively quickly, then we can get to enjoying the evening," Sherlock reminded, moving to stand beside John and run his fingers reassuringly across his neck and shoulders. "I know it may not always be the most enjoyable experience, but you should not dread it."

John nodded.

"Normally I don't mind them, so long as I've been careful with the temperature..." John mumbled, the _'but its much easier when you are there controlling the flow, and cramps.'_ went unsaid.

He walked in front of Sherlock towards the bathroom. The stand was set up at the side of the large bath mat. The equipment was laid out on the top of the small bathroom cabinet. The water was over by the radiator, the thermometer reading that the water was at 39°C. John lifted the bags. He had prepped two just in case he messed up the first time.

Sherlock smiled and took one of the bags, preparing John efficiently, stroking at his hair whenever his hands weren't occupied. He'd done this to himself countless of times and while it was laborious it was oddly therapeutic. Once John was fully clean he bundled him in an embrace happily.

John sagged into the hug. A thanks escaped his lips before he tilted his head up in search of a kiss.

"I'll clean the plug and then we can enjoy the rest of the night." He added softly.

"Good man," Sherlock praised with a soft chuckle, kissing John's begging lips sweetly for a few moments, savouring the taste. "I think I may change into something more comfortable while I can be bothered." Otherwise he may fall into bed with all his clothes on, or no clothes on, but certainly not the appropriate attire for rest.

"Hmm," John took a step back, licking his lips at the thought of Sherlock naked in bed with him. "Preferably something easily removed." He requested playfully, before turning to the sink and putting on the hot water.

Sherlock smiled at John and left to dress himself, pulling on soft cotton clothes haphazardly. He freshened up and then went to rejoin John, coming up to him from behind.

John smiled and leaned against the tall form, head tilted back to rest against Sherlock's shoulder. He was drying the plug but his attention wasn't on the toy anymore.

"Gimme a minute, I'm almost finished."

"Of course," Sherlock replied, voice low and rumbling, indulgent while he watched. He turned away and got himself comfortable in his chair, finding a blanket for John to curl in beside him while he tried to find something entertaining to watch.

John was back in the living room two minutes later. Dressed in a comfy t-shirt and lounge pants. He saw Sherlock sitting on the chair and grinned. Accepting the blanket with a nod, he threw it over his shoulders then curled himself up tight against Sherlock. The detective was channel hopping speedily. Sherlock wrapped an arm around John's shoulders, making sure he wasn't under the blanket in case he overheated. He continued flicking before settling on something relatively old that had that Fry man that John liked and he at least respected.

John murmured a thanks and they sat watching _‘Jeeves and Wooster’_ marathon for a few hours until John was falling asleep curled comfortably against Sherlock. Sherlock continued switching between watching the television and watching John. Once he decided it was too late for John to still be away from his bed, he shifted and lifted John into his arms with a small grunt, taking him to bed to be more comfortable. John hummed as he was lifted. Sherlock carrying him into to bedroom and tucking him in.

"Need the alarm set for 7, love." He said sleepily into the pillow, but loud enough that Sherlock would hear him.

Sherlock hummed to show he understood and set the alarm on his phone before he deleted the information. He made sure John was tucked in before and joining him, wrapping his arm around the older man as he watched him sleep.

John was fast asleep moments later, body turned instinctively towards Sherlock as he dreamed. A peaceful smile was on his face and small snores escaped him.

Slowly, Sherlock began to drift to sleep himself, curled tightly around his sub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We now have a cover for OatD. Thanks to [moonblossom](http://www.google.com/url?q=http%3A%2F%2Fmoonblossom.tumblr.com%2F&sa=D&sntz=1&usg=AFQjCNFKgbEm0v2M0wmrKqoQOzbmKWD0Sg) for allowing us to use one of her images as the base for our cover!
> 
> If any of you lovely readers is inspired to do artwork for our series let us know; we'd love to see it.


	3. A November Day at 221B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John play with their cage.

Sherlock woke in the morning with a tiny groan, turning off the alarm and coaxing John awake.

"Huh?" John began groggily, rubbing his eyes and slowly sitting up. "Fuck." He groaned lowly wincing as the after-effects of the day before made themselves known, however all things said and done it wasn't unbearable. "Morning..."

"Morning," Sherlock greeted, kissing at John's shoulder and neck, nuzzling his nose into his hair, warm with sleep. "Get ready for work, John. Try to eat some breakfast too. You can look forwards to some play once you return from work later this afternoon.

He nodded along before dragging himself out of bed, leaning down to give Sherlock a light kiss.

"Hmm, okay." He smiled at Sherlock's wild mop of hair, mussed up from his own sleep. "Gonna get a shower and shave first." He detailed quietly as he headed into the bathroom.

"Yes," Sherlock murmured, stroking John's shoulder fondly before moving to lie on his front in the space John had once occupied. Wonderfully warm.

John got ready with surprising speed considering how tired he was. After grabbing a cup of tea and a quick round of toast he then went in and gave Sherlock a sweet kiss on the back of his neck before turning to leave. "I'll be home this afternoon love. Get some rest."

Sherlock snorted under the sheets and glanced at his partner. "The latter is not likely," He said, thinking that he would get up soon and do something a little more worthwhile than rest. Or be sulking, seeing as John wasn't going to be home until later to entertain him.

"Hey, don't sulk about and upset Mrs Hudson, please." He gave Sherlock a final kiss, lingering for a minute to enjoy the contact. "No shooting the walls." He added as he got to the doorway.

Sherlock smiled, though he knew he wouldn't be allowed to shoot anything else either without a stern telling off from his partner. He watched him leave, then after a while of silence decided to make coffee.

* * *

 

Work was boring for Doctor John Watson. A standard morning of dealing mainly with colds, flus and other general ailments. But it paid well enough and John, despite their relationship and its dynamics, wanted some independence from his other half.

So with a forced smile to Sarah he filled in his paperwork for his leave at the end of the week and was thankful she hadn't asked him his reason for the time off.

"See you tomorrow." 

* * *

 

Sherlock’s experiment had not gone to plan.

In the beginning, he had decided to create an indicator that was more precise than the usual lot. It was going swell until he had a text from Lestrade, leaving the conical flask to bubble above the tripod for the Bunsen burner. He was able to sort the man's case within ten minutes (it was interesting enough to capture his attention, then suddenly boring enough that he wanted to get rid of Lestrade as soon as possible).

Then he turned his attention back to the flask and sighed with disappointment. Ruined. He went to clean and start fresh, but there was a sudden exothermic reaction that singed his fingertips and caught his sleeve alight. He glared at the offensive sparks and put out the fire, deciding to sulk for the rest of the day in his chair; still clad in protective glasses and his charred robe, curled into a ball.

When John came in he was immediately met with the smell of a reaction gone wrong. Coughing a bit, he went to the window and opened it to let in some fresh air. Then he caught sight of Sherlock and the singed dressing gown. The berating words vaporised from his mouth to be replaced its concern.

"God, Sherlock! What on earth happened? Are you burnt? Hurt? Let me see."

Sherlock was quite deeply stewing in his thoughts - and the quite safe, but rather foul gases - when John arrived, and only realised he was there when he began speaking. He stopped himself from withdrawing and instead offered John his hands, the fingers and palms burned from where the liquid had bubbled up the flask from the inside, then again on the back where some of the heat had found contact.

"It's nothing. They'll heal by the weekend," he dismissed.

John frowned deeper. "Let me take care of you. Come here." He said gently, taking Sherlock's wrists and pulling him up by them. He pressed a kiss to the taller man's cheek. "Please, you take care of me often enough, and these need cleaned."

"Yes, doctor," Sherlock grumbled for a moment, trying not to soften at the kiss but unable to help himself. He followed John to where he kept his medical bag and waited as patiently as he could.

John sighed but moved them to the sofa and took out the med kit. Opening it he paused. "How did you get burned exactly?"

"There was a delayed reaction. The mixture was calm and thick, but suddenly bubbled at quite a temperature." Sherlock murmured. "I wasn't sure what water would do to any remains on my hands, but it's not acidic or corrosive."

John nodded grimly. "I'm going to apply some pure water to a small test patch, ideally I want to cool the affected area before applying anything else, so tell me if it stings or something." The doctor explained.

"Just... Hurry." Sherlock said, already getting bored with the stagnation. He entertained himself by trying to pinpoint what went wrong, then tried to deduce John's day as well.

John cleaned the burns with the cool water before applying some burn cream. He wrapped a light dressing on Sherlock's palm and the back of his hand. The finger tips were examined carefully.

"You are going to have to be very careful with caring for these, however I agree that they should have healed up mostly by the weekend. Let me know if you suddenly get numbness in any of your fingers though."

"Yes, yes. I'll be careful unless necessary," Sherlock promised, waving his hands dismissively, before becoming curious and prodding softly at the gauze. "Thank you for not shouting at me," he added happily, feeling much better and out of his bad mood now John was back.

"It was still an idiotic thing to do. I bought you new lab gloves last year for your birthday. They even have a years warranty. Why were you not wearing them?" John asked more irritated and upset than truly angry with Sherlock. He raised a hand to cup Sherlock’s jaw and cheek. "Please remember to wear the next time you decide to play with your chemistry set."

"I don't play, John," Sherlock stressed stubbornly, ignoring John's gaze as much as he could before admitting defeat. "I used the tongs for the most part. Once the glass cooled I used my hands." Sherlock admitted, pressing his cheek into John's touch. He filed away John's request. "I shall try in the future."

John gave him a bright smile. "Good, you do that. I hate seeing you hurt." He brushed his thumb across Sherlock's cheekbone before leaning over and slotting their mouths together.

Sherlock returned the kiss, finally tasting John's lips against his.

"Now, let's do something fun, hm?" He said, eyes glittering as he kissed John again.

"Yeah, yeah that sounds good." John replied between kisses, feeling himself becoming decided more excited now than a few minutes before. "Just be careful with your hands." He was coaxed to lie down on the sofa, Sherlock hovering over him, with a predatory look.

Sherlock (carefully) pressed John down firmly onto the sofa. He took his time to reveal John's skin until he was naked, peeling away the layers of Doctor Watson to only see John beneath him.

"Will you be comfortable here?" he asked, standing upright again.

"That depends on what your planning Sherlock. However yes, the sofa is comfortable right now." John replied teasingly, licking his lips as he looked up at the other man. "It is a bit chilly though, could you close the window? And perhaps the curtains too?"

"Yes," Sherlock said, going to do just that. Then he went into their room to retrieve the cage and brought it to the kitchen to meticulously clean like he would his riding crop. Once he was sure it was fine he returned to John. John watched as best he could from his position on the couch. He swallowed hard when Sherlock finished cleaning the toy. His semi hard erection deflating partly but not fully.

Sherlock left the cage on the table and moved to sit by John's side, rubbing at his leg.

"Would you like to urinate and ejaculate first before we do this? Of course if you're uncomfortable we don't have to today," Sherlock said.

"That might help. Although I did use the bathroom before I left work." John answered truthfully. "I suppose its just that I'm not in the right headspace yet." He rubbed at hand at the side of his neck as he was saying this, without even knowing he was doing so.

Sherlock reached forwards to massage John's chest and then up around his throat. "Do you need the collar? It is fine for now, but I wouldn't want you to be dependent on that in the future if we're going to be using it in public or for a long period of time."

 _Huh?_ John realised what he was doing and groaned annoyed at himself.

"No it's fine, honestly, just... give me a minute or two though. I don't need it, but it can help ground me at times and this cage... well it is still relatively new for me." He smiled softly at his Dom. He moved to take Sherlock's hand in his own. "Can I take a look at the cage first please sir?"

"Of course, anything that you feel will help you if you want to do this," Sherlock said with a smile, taking the cage from its place on the coffee table to John's hands. He sat down beside him and watched him, a hand absently trailing over John's stomach.

John took a good long look at the device, being much more thorough than he had been in the store. Sherlock's hand tracing idle patterns on his skin was relaxing him further. The detective would take care of everything.

"Thank you Master," he finally handed it back to Sherlock, decision made as he nodded.

Sherlock nodded in reply and kissed John's cock gently before he wrapped the warm metal around it. He locked it and put the key in his pocket. "How do you feel?"

John crinkled his brow in thought before answering.

"Fine sir." It wasn't a lie at all, but then again it wasn't the most detailed John could be either. It felt weird, his cock had naturally began to swell at the sensation of Sherlock kissing it, but as soon as it had began to do so, the cage had been put on and stopped him hardening much further. "A bit odd, but I'm fine sir."

"Yes, you'll probably need a few minutes to adjust again," Sherlock said, taking John's hand with a small smile. He took his time to look at the beautifully crafted cage around an even more beautiful cock, fully appreciating it all.

John followed Sherlock's gaze; admittedly the sight of his cock encased in the metal device wasn't as big a turn off as he expected. The fact that Sherlock was looking at the sight like it was some work of fine art, made his own breath hitch slightly, his eyes trained on his Dom.

Sherlock smiled and looked up at John. "You're beautiful," He said, happy that John could see it too. He was so proud and overwhelmed that John was willing to give up control over his erections in such a way. It truly showed the trust between them. John smiled at Sherlock, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Thank you, sir." He whispered in reply, glad to see Sherlock seemed to be enjoying himself.

"So proud of you. You'll say if you don't want this anymore, yes?" Sherlock probed, shifting to sit beside John on the sofa and massage his shoulders and chest.

"Yes, I promise, Master." John agreed, opening to the concept more and more as he got such high praise and unguarded attention from his Dom. "Mmm, that feels good sir."

"Would you like some tea? If you get cold I'll get a robe for you," Sherlock said, reaching up to run his fingers through John's hair, his eyes trailing back down to John's beautiful cock.

"I can make it if you want." John offered, "I should probably try standing and walking in this."

"Coffee for me," Sherlock said, moving to give John space but also to help him stand too. "Did you want to put underwear or something on?"

John glanced at the closed curtains, and then the door. Smirking he shook his head. "I'll lock the door, you are enjoying the view. I'd hate to spoil it sir. If I need it, I have my dressing gown."

"Very good," Sherlock nodded in approval, smirking slightly in reply to John's mischievous smile. He held out a hand to slowly help John rise. "Alright?"

John took his hand and pulled himself upright. He then leant into his partner and pressed a quick kiss to Sherlock’s jaw.

"Black with two sugars?" He asked with a knowing smile.

Sherlock nodded and ran a hand affectionately over the swell of his sub's arse. He moved to sit and watch from the chairs as John moved about in the kitchen. John filled the kettle and set it to boil. Fully aware of the heated gaze his backside was getting from Sherlock. He got the milk and prepared the cups before turning around to relax against the counter and smile at his Dom. Just seeing those eyes looking at him like that sent a thrum of arousal through his whole body, only for John to be quite unexpectedly reminded of the cage which was unrelentingly stopping him from hardening any further. He let out a choked noise and looked down.

Sherlock could tell that John was about to feel the other effects of the cage before the sub actually did. He watched John's cock swell and press against the metal of the cage.

John took a long look at his caged member. "Highly inconvenient." He mumbled before sighing as he saw his shaft deflate slightly to make itself more comfortable. "This is rather weird."

The Dom chuckled and joined John in a few long strides. "You mustn't get disappointed at the sight of the cage. Yes, get soft, but get mentally stimulated. Don't feel you are being punished or restricted, we're simply playing another game - one which will allow me to have control of your orgasms."

John nodded. It was really just a more elaborate form of cock ring. One he couldn't remove himself. Slowly he moved his and down to stroke experimentally along the metal and skin. Pleasant enough.

He straightened himself and looked across to Sherlock who was watching intently still. He was saved from saying anything else by the kettle boiling behind him, so he turned around, showing off his arse as he made their beverages.

Sherlock smiled and pressed his front to John's back, leaning down until his chin touched the top of John's head as he watched the man move and pressed himself close to the bare skin of his sub. John hummed contently even as he pressed himself closer while pouring the hot water. Then he added a splash of milk to his tea before lifting his mug and inhaling deeply.

Sherlock picked up his own mug, taking a sip before pecking John's temple and wandering away to curl in his chair again.

As Sherlock was sitting in his armchair, John took the Union Jack cushion from his own seat and set it on the ground by his Dominant. Carefully, he folded himself onto the cushion. Sherlock sipped his coffee casually and let the hand that dangled over the armrest play in John's hair. The doctor let his head lull against the armrest, tea being drank slowly and warming him from the inside even as Sherlock's hand played with his hair.

Sherlock smiled at John, noticing the sub had almost forgotten the cage was even there. Which was good as the meaning for their use wasn't for discomfort or punishment after all.

For a long while they sat in silence, even after both tea and coffee had been long since drank. At the distant chime of the hour John spoke, "Did you plan on anything else for today?"

"Shall we see how you fare in clothes?" Sherlock said, sitting up a little straighter now that his attention had been called out of the depths of his mind.

John nodded, "Sure, that works for me." He slowly stood up and held out a hand for Sherlock. "Might as well see if it's noticeable."

"It shouldn't be, it's more about whether you're ready and comfortable enough for it to feel alright under clothes," Sherlock said, taking John's hand and leading him towards the bedroom.

John let this sink in as they entered the bedroom. He then sat on the bed as directed while Sherlock selected an outfit for him.

"Something loose to begin with, I think." Sherlock said, passing John loose boxers, jeans and a shirt before sitting down to watch him dress and help if necessary.

John dressed carefully. The mixed of fabric and metal felt strange on his cock, but. Not uncomfortable, so he finished by slipping on the loose jeans and beginning to button his shirt.

Sherlock stood and paced around John. "I don't think it is noticeable for normal people." He concluded, looking up from John's crotch. "Walk for me. Go up to the spare room and back here."

John felt the heat of Sherlock's gaze and his heart rate sped up. He slowly walked out of the room. The stairs up to his old bedroom were a bit weird to go up but after a slight adjustment he was able to go up and down without incident. Returning to the bedroom he smiled at Sherlock. "No major issues with the stairs, _Sher_."

Sherlock smirked at the petname and stood from his place again, fisting a hand in John’s hair to tug him close. Their lips brushed as he spoke. "Think you can service me, pet? Still perform like a good sub?" He purred, holding John on his toes by his hair.

John felt the rush of arousal in his head but the cage prevented him showing this more obviously. Licking his lips he answered rather breathlessly. "Yes, Sir. Please let me. Please, let me show you sir."

"On your knees and suck me. Make it good," Sherlock said, banishing away his smirk and becoming a little more firm as he stepped back and gave John space to work.

John sunk to his knees as gracefully as he could. "Thank you Master." He murmured as he took out Sherlock's prick from his trousers. It was over half hard already. John's mouth was practically salivating at the sight. He pressed a kiss to the tip, before licking his lips and slowly sliding down, swallowing Sherlock's length.

"Mmm, yes. That's good, John." Sherlock praised, moving his hands to his own arse so he could press into John's mouth without being tempted to grab his hair and fuck his throat.

John sucked softly at first, bobbing his head with a low tempo, wanting to build this up to Sherlock, just like he liked it. He swirled his tongue up and around the weight, humming softly.

"Use your hands too, John," Sherlock said, his breath hissing between his teeth as John licked over a particularly sensitive spot, causing his hips to jerk forwards unto the pliant mouth. John gurgled his response, hands moving up the clothed slim yet muscular thighs and then up further to grip at the little bit John couldn't quite fit yet. Rotating his hand around the skin, and fondling his Dom's balls with the other.

Sherlock groaned and let a hand drop to John's hair, holding a fistful tight. "Fuck, yes. Suck me. Good pet," He breathed harshly, head dropping back with a moan.

John groaned as his hair was held firmly. Any other time those words, enunciated like that in Sherlock's rich baritone, would have went straight to his own cock, but not this time. The knowledge that, at least for the time being, the only important thing was his Dom's pleasure was freeing for John. It let him focus fully on the task without concern about his own state. His Master had control over everything, all he had to do was serve him.

"Yes, that's good, John." Sherlock moaned softly, carding his fingers through his hair still. He could tell now John was really embracing the reason behind using the cage. Now Sherlock was able to give or take away and pleasure John could feel, giving John freedom to be fully submissive. John could be confident that Sherlock would take care of him when he needed it. He held John's cheeks and thrust into him a few more times before he pulled back so his tip rested against John's lower lip.

He moved a hand to fist himself hard before coming onto John's tongue, holding his head up with a hand in his hair and making him look up at him. "Hold it in your mouth," he ordered through a groan. He pulled his cock away. "No swallowing yet."

John kept his tongue flat against the base of his mouth; Sherlock's come jetting out in thick ribbons and coating the muscle, filling his mouth. He would have swallowed, had it not been for the order given as soon as Sherlock pulled away. As it was he kept his mouth open partly, he could almost taste his Dom with every breath.

Sherlock smirked down at John and cleaned himself with a handkerchief, then pulled his clothes back up. He sat down in his chair and beckoned John to kneel at his feet, loving the wanton submissiveness. He could tell by the shape of John's jaw that he still had his come and that it was becoming difficult to keep as his mouth began to water. He waited a few more beats then ordered John to swallow.

Mouth cleared, but with still the residual taste of his Master on his tongue John whispered a reverent thank you.

Sherlock smiled at John's thanks and could tell they were both genuine and a show of his respect. After a moment of calming down and rest, simply observing John meanwhile, he pressed his fingertips together and to his lips thoughtfully.

"Are you enjoying yourself, John? Tell me what you are feeling. Miss nothing, however small." Sherlock said.

John kept still, head dipped respectfully as he spoke. "Yes Sir, I am enjoying the scene greatly. I believe I'm understanding the point of the cage much better now too. It's..." He struggled for a minute to select the right word. " _Freeing_... I've a clearer focus, more aware of pleasing you." He frowned inwardly, backtracking a bit. "I mean, I don't want to imply pleasing you hasn't been my focus, just that... It's my sole focus right now."

I'm not needing to think about my own pleasure. Which is strange. I wasn't confident that it would sit right with me.But it is. There was confliction at first but now... It's good. I'm enjoying myself, and want to continue to please you, however you wish." He finished, honestly and without embellishment. It was a hard thing to describe accurately, and detailing it to the depth Sherlock wanted was trickier still, but he felt he did his best.

Sherlock listened carefully and mulled over John's words for five minutes before he let his hands drop from his lips. He leaned down and pulled John into a gentle kiss.

"Good, I'm very glad you're beginning to appreciate how this is to improve our pleasure, not stop it." He said with a smile, running his fingers over John's cheek. "You're going to come as soon as you can when I take it from you, John. It'll let you know that when you're wearing it you do not come, but when I decide to let you come you will. After waiting a few days at least with the cage on your pleasure will certainly be heightened. For now though we'll settle for as long as you can handle, or when I decide I want to watch you come."

John could practically hear his heart rate speed up as he waited on Sherlock's response to his description. It felt like the silence stretched endlessly before anything happened. He accepted the kiss and took in the instructions, paying careful attention to his Master's commands. John wasn't sure how much he could handle, but currently his own state was of little concern to him.

He could see some benefits of the cage. Namely he would be better situated to give Sherlock multiple orgasms - something that his Dom normally gave to him and John was more than willing to get to return the favour. He added this to his personal goals mentally as he nodded to show he understood.

"Yes Sir."

Sherlock smiled and pecked John's lips once again.

"Make one cup of tea and return to me, John." Sherlock said with a gentle smile, guiding John to stand with a hand before leaning back into his chair. He turned the telly on and flicked to something John might find interesting. Most of it was all the same to him.

John stood with Sherlock's help and made his own way into the kitchen in his dressing gown taking his cup of cold tea with him. Pouring the chilled liquid down the drain he set the kettle to boil and got the teabag and milk. Five minutes later he returned to the living room, tea in hand, and carefully knelt before offering the hot beverage to Sherlock.

"Good pet," Sherlock thanked softly, parting his legs and placing a pillow to the floor, indicating that he should kneel between. He took a few sips of the tea, before pressing the rim to John's lips.

"Drink," he commanded, tipping the cup gently.

John drank a long sip of the tea. "Thank you Sir." John murmured shifting to a more comfortable position on his cushion, leaning against Sherlock’s leg. Sherlock smiled gently and took another sip. He placed his finger under John's chin and made him look up.

"Come onto my lap, pet," he said, making himself comfortable to accept John's weight. John looked into his Master's eyes with complete adoration. He unfolded himself from the cushion to stand in front of Sherlock. Then he got onto Sherlock's lap sideways. It was the more changeable of possible positions. If Sherlock wanted him facing him legs either side he could switch over easily.

Sherlock raised the cup to John's lips again for his to take a few more gulps before it was empty. Once he put it down he allowed his hand to explore John's body freely. He did whatever he wanted, free to take his fun with John. He rubbed and pinched wherever he could, enjoying the pink that rose to the surface. John finished off the tea politely. As a doctor he knew tea was a mild diuretic but he shoved the thought to the side as soon as Sherlock's hands were on his body. Small gasps and other noises escaping him.

"So handsome, pet." Sherlock said, tugging at the hair around John's cock gently before moving down to cup his balls, exploring them thoroughly with rolls and squeezes. "Perfect little cock and balls." He purred.

Back when they had first began, that comment would have irritated John's sense of masculinity; he wasn't exactly little. However having been Sherlock's submissive for so long he had gotten used to such phrases, besides in the cage it was smaller. He said nothing, breath hitching as his balls were rolled.

"So needy," Sherlock purred, stroking the tip of John's cock through the cage. He ran the flat of his palm up John's stomach and flicked his nipples gently, watching them turn into small points. He pressed his lips to John's throat, feeling him breath and his heart pulse. "No wonder you had so many girlfriends, hm?"

John released a faint moan as his neck was licked up and along his jaw. Sherlock's tongue dragging wetly across his skin in broad strokes.

"Mmm, you're better Sir. No contest." He groaned softly.

"Of course," Sherlock said with self assured confidence. John wouldn't be submitting to him now unless he wanted something else.

"Tell me what you like about the women, John," He requested, still lapping at John's skin in an encouraging fashion.

John at first thought he had imagined the question but after a pause the bite behind his ear, light though it was, made him realise he had not.

"Sorry sir. I- Well I used to like the sex of course. Giving a woman pleasure, I enjoyed that obviously... Soft hands, their curves and breasts... Like any other mainly straight man I guess." He was flushed red, admitting this out loud, whilst being kissed, touched and licked by his male lover. Things were so different now, but he wouldn't change a thing. "My other experiences before the war... You already know they were all with women. I enjoyed it but looking back I'm not sure it was as tangible as this. I view it now more as a sort of acclimatisation for what was to come." He admitted in a whisper.

"Oh? And what came, John? What is it you enjoy with me?" Sherlock purred, glad he was relaxing John but also teasing him too. He would never tease so far as to be cruel, but he did enjoy making John writhe. He kissed and nipped at John's blush, pressing his grinning lips to the hot flesh as his fingers teased John's cock and balls again.

"You did Master. You came along and saved me." John whispered truthfully, before clearing his throat and continuing more firmly. "I enjoy... Well, everything. The adventures, the cases, and **us** , and _this_. I love it, and I love you - Your body, and your genius. I enjoy submitting to you, wearing your collar, being your pet... and doing our shows. I enjoy your crop, and our other toys. Not to forget that I really enjoy giving and receiving pleasure with you." He lowered his voice, cheeks burning red. "I love the sex too, it's never boring."

Sherlock smiled at John's blushes and moved both his hands to comb gently through John's hair.

"You confess that the sex is never boring as though you're shy, but we both know that's not true," Sherlock teased gently. This was his own way of showing that he listened and agreed. If he found a problem he would raise the issue, but as he didn't everything John just spoke aloud was more than mutual.

John grinned in spite of himself. "Fair point. Nothing is ever really boring anymore.  I sometimes look at my life now and wonder how I got so _lucky_...If someone had said to me ten or so years ago that in a decades time I'd be back in London, and dating a man,  I'd have filed it as plausible, but _not likely_. However if they had said I'd be in a long-term relationship, helping on police cases by day, and _performing, collared_ , in BDSM displays, with a man as brilliant as you as my Dom," He caught Sherlock's expectant gaze. "Well, quite frankly, I'd have wanted to know what they took to concoct the idea, because as mad and exhilarating as this is, it still sounds so surreal and improbable..." John paused smiling. "But it's the truth."

"If one said to me that I had a perfect sub who was also long term and loved me I would have found it very improbable," Sherlock agreed, nodding slightly as he began to run his hand over John's front again.

John smiled even more at the statement, before refocusing on the many sensations being caused by Sherlock. Deciding for the time being, that he had said all he needed to say and they could get back to the here and now. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and pulled him close, settling down in the content feeling washing around them. He positioned John so he could see the television and turned the volume on, having left it silent when John had made their tea. He continued to stroke his skin as they watched. John was incredibly relaxed and happy like this, just watching the telly with Sherlock.

They sat for about an hour before the tea started to have a pressing effect. John squirming on Sherlock before finding his voice. "Master, I need to use the bathroom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As exam period is coming up it's likely that chapters may be delayed, although it does mean lots of chapters to celebrate the summer!


	4. An Act of Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock gets John to do something a little different for him in the bedroom, all while wearing the cock cage.

"Do you require assistance?" Sherlock asked, stopping his stroking. His fingers felt oddly warm and numb from the burn.

"No thank you sir, I should be able to manage." John answered. "May I go?" He queried softly.

Sherlock checked the time and decided that John could go with a nod. He felt a little restless after being relatively inactive without a puzzle to ponder over. John went to the bathroom, being careful not to make a mess in the cage. Cleaning up, he returned to the living room and Sherlock’s side.

"You’re getting bored... Let me fix that. Please, sir."

"And how do you propose you will do that?" Sherlock purred, smiling at John's astuteness.

John smiled and leaned over for a light kiss. "Numerous ways, but seeing as I know you don’t like repetition, I doubt a blowjob will qualify to successfully alleviate your boredom. But, I’m definitely okay with whatever you want to do, sir."

Sherlock grinned and reached forwards to stroke at John's chest. "I've always said you were a bright pet." He said with a glint of interest in his eyes; not quite so bored anymore.

John beamed at the praise. "Conductor of light, right? I do aim to please sir. And the cage does help redirect concentration rather well. Shall I turn off the tv?"

"Yes," Sherlock said to John's question, watching him as he moved. "I had said that you weren't the most luminous of people but you're brilliant at inspiring it in others. However that doesn't mean you aren't luminous in your own right, because you can be very astute."

John gave a short chuckle as he turned the telly off. Moving back over to Sherlock he stood by the side of the armchair.

"Flattery really does gets you everywhere, sir." He offered his hand to Sherlock in a gesture to move things to their bedroom. Hopefully he could get Sherlock to come at least once, hopefully twice.

Sherlock took John's hand and walked with him to the bedroom, stroking a hand on his lower back all the while.

"Lets try something a little different, John." Sherlock finally said with a playful tone once he was situated in the middle of the headboard. "Although fundamentally the same; I tell you to do things and, as a good sub, you obey."

The hand in his own was firm and confident and the hand gliding along his lower back was soothing and warm. When Sherlock explained the concept John nodded, intrigued. "Yes Sir."

"And if there is anything you feel you need support or guidance for, you know to ask," Sherlock said, not asking, but telling John. The sub knew by now that Sherlock frankly loved questions - when they weren't coming from idiots, at least. It showed a want to learn, and a trust, "Now, fetch the short bondage ropes."

John nodded again. One thing he knew was any question he asked Sherlock would eventually be answered by the genius. Going over to their wardrobe John opened it and knelt to retrieve the rope from their discrete box, making sure that he got the shorter ropes only, as requested.

"Here you are Master."

"Good. Now attach my wrists to the board here, and here." Sherlock directed, lifting his wrists up and beside him so John knew precisely where he wanted to be tied up.

John blinked at Sherlock for a full half minute.  _Wait... what?_

His brain wanted him to ask, he very nearly did ask but instead purposefully bit his tongue. He got onto the bed, mouth shut tight, focusing on using one of the only knots he knew - learnt back in his army days - on Sherlock's pale porcelain wrists. He ignored the track marks marring the skin at the elbow and did as directed before kneeling back on his ankles by Sherlock's legs.

Sherlock smiled softly at John's obvious bewilderment. It was an unorthodox way of domination, and it definitely tested John's sub nature.

"Thank you, pet." He murmured, using the familiar endearment almost to remind John that while this was strange, they were still them. He tested the knots and nodded in approval.

"Now undress me." He said. "Slowly. You may leave my shirt on if necessary, if you do not want to rip the fabric, though both are allowed."

John still hadn't caught up with what was going on but he nodded anyway. _Follow the orders, I can do that. Just need to focus on his voice,_  he told himself internally. The doctor began at the feet, moving systematically upwards to Sherlock's trousers and undoing them. Once off he returned for Sherlock's boxers and they joined the trousers swiftly onto the floor.

He ghosted his hands up Sherlock's body and unbuttoned his Dom's shirt entirely, leaving it to drape open, deliciously exposing his smooth, toned torso.

"Tell me, John; If I had you tied up like this what might I do next?" Sherlock asked next, his pupils dilated and face slightly flushed as he watched John work. He had once been a full time sub and his enjoyment for bondage and general submission hadn’t simply disappeared. However, it wouldn't feel right to sub now, for anyone. And it wouldn't be right to ask John (a man with no experience as a Dom) to do that. Right now, he still maintained the power, even if he was the one tied up.

Metaphorically, he was topping from the bottom.

John swallowed hard, the sight of Sherlock tied up by him was strangely enticing. His mouth had went dry.

"You would likely tease me, with your mouth and hands first and then toys." John shivered slightly at a vivid memory of himself. In such a position, with clamps and a gag to finish the image.

"I've done that to you many times, haven't I John? Good, yes. It sounds like just what I fancy," Sherlock replied as though his cock weren't starting to strain towards John. "Tease me with your mouth and hands," he ordered. "Then I'll tell you which toys you may choose from to use."

John nodded and straddled Sherlock's lower legs. Slowly he moved his hands upwards and ghosted past Sherlock's straining erection. He started by kissing up the thin line of hair leading up from his master's crotch. Sucking light kisses against prominent hipbones before suckling harder to make a mark on the pale smooth skin even as his hands went on up.

"Mmm, good," Sherlock moaned, raising his hips slightly restlessly as John passed, though he definitely wanted to enjoy the moment more than rush John. John didn't often have an opportunity to explore his body so freely so it was obvious he was enjoying it. That, along with the smoothness of the metal against his leg, made Sherlock's cock swell and lengthen. John grinned against the bottom of Sherlock's left rib before licking and nibbling further up. Fingers scaling up to lightly encircle Sherlock's right nipple just as John's mouth reached its left hand side counterpart. His tongue rasped around the areola before sucking softly as they pebbled to a peak in his mouth and under his hand.

"Ah," Sherlock gasped softly as his nipples were played with. Whether they were being softly licked or pulled away from his body with clips, he'd always found they were equally sensitive to stimulation. He arched his back, pressing his chest further into John's touch.

John smirked at the reaction before moving his mouth across and swapping his hands. The right going back down to grasp Sherlock's waist. Again he nibbled and touched lightly, little gasps telling him Sherlock was enjoying himself. For a breath John pulled away:

"Would you like me to go harder or is this okay, Sir?" He asked licking his lips, fingers itching to resume.

"More. Yes, hard," Sherlock moaned. His head dropped back as his hands went to cup John's head, only for him to barely move in his restraints. He looked down at John, making sure he was enjoying himself, and the sub's little smirk told him all he needed to know. "Slowly get more, as hard as you dare."

John nodded before ducking his head to lick a long wet line from naval to sternum, then shifted to nibbled and graze at Sherlock's collarbone. His hands found their way quickly back to the two erect nipples. He did as asked, slowly building up the pressure with twists and pulls until he finally yanked them both much harder, just to see his Dom's reaction.

"Ahh," Sherlock hissed as the pressure increased. "God, yes!" He cried, back arching and hips bucking as John abused his nipples. His head dropped back and he panted.

John grinned darkly, his role as captain of the 5th Northumberland Fusiliers not entirely forgotten as he dropped his voice, "Do you like this-" another hard pull, "-sir? I think you do." John added at last, after a few seconds of just Sherlock's panting mixed with John's own. "You definitely appear to be liking this pain..."

"Ah, yes, John." Sherlock moaned again, his wrists struggling in their bonds. John's Captain voice was taking full effect and he writhed once again, his cock leaking on his stomach. "In the wardrobe. On the shelf. Pick one out of: the toy second from the left, third from the left, or second from the right."

John begrudgingly got up from his position over Sherlock and padded over to the wardrobe. It had at first surprised him that Sherlock had an index for their toys. There were however two shelves dedicated to their favourites - the rest normally stayed in the neatly packed trunk at the back - and Sherlock hadn't specified as to the shelf.

Top was inhibitors: cuffs, blindfolds, gags...

The lower shelf was toys.

Assuming Sherlock wasn't looking to be gagged, his Dom had to mean the lower shelf. His options were: nipple clamps, a dildo and _hmm, yes this could work_. He lifted the pinwheel off the shelf. It was the three-row version and they hadn't used it in quite some time.

Sherlock watched John desperately as he looked through the shelves, biting his lip to contain his moans. He'd always loved having to wait, making that release all the more powerful. When he saw John's choice he moaned and parted his legs eagerly as if to welcome John back to bed.

John was actually thankful for the cage by now. If it weren't for it, he would have spent himself by now, he just knew it. Sherlock looked gorgeous and needy like this.

John got back on the bed, between Sherlock's legs, pinwheel in hand.

"Remind me of the last time we used this..." He purred examining it to double check it was clean and waste time.

"Oh, John," Sherlock groaned, his hips arching in anticipation. Personally he preferred to use the three-row wheel; it made for less harsh pain, but more of it with each additional row. He couldn't wait. "Two months ago. Wanted you to appreciate, um, wanted you to focus on micro stimulation."

John let his gaze travel up Sherlock's body to settle on his Dom's face. God, was this what he had looked like? So desperate and eager. He licked his lips, mouth dry, his hands steady despite his underlying nerves. Moving the wheel up to hover inches above Sherlock's left wrist he paused.

"Our safe words still apply." He whispered mostly as a reminder to himself. He had never actually done this before. It was one thing to inflict pain with his hands or mouth, but this was completely different.

"Of course, of course, just hurry!" Sherlock cried, arms straining forwards in the bond to be touched. "I'll guide you if you need. Now put that toy to my skin, pet," he moaned, wrapping his legs around John as tight as he could.

John did as ordered. Softly pressing the wheel along Sherlock's pale inner wrist. His Dom trapped him in place with strong legs around his waist. He gripped the headboard with his free hand, for better balance and then trailed the spikes down to Sherlock's shoulder before starting back up, still not pressing very hard.

Sherlock closed his eyes and let all sensations fade. Now he could only concentrate on touch; the feel of John's breath on his skin without the taste, the heat and touch of the body against his, the sharp points making his soft skin dip.

"Ah," he gasped softly, hips rocking restlessly. "A-anywhere you like, John." He allowed. "I'll tell you if you get too hard, so don't be cautious."

John increased the pressure some more as he drew the metal over Sherlock's chest, along to the other arm and up.

"Mmmm," Sherlock hummed in pleasure, following the trails of the metal against his skin behind closed eyes. "More," he murmured, not sure what he needed more of precisely, but certain that he was hungry for everything on offer.

John had to stop for a moment to switch hands so he could properly trace across Sherlock's skin on the other side. He pressed a bit harder, running the pins up one thigh and across Sherlock's stomach for a long stretch, writing his name invisibly on Sherlock's torso, then much lighter across the detectives neck.

Sherlock kept his throat bared as John traced the wheel over his skin, not frozen in place, but relaxed into a state where he could not find the will to move. It all felt so good. He tilted his head, as if to gently lean into the touch. John may not actively enjoy inflicting this pain on Sherlock, but he was enjoying Sherlock's reaction to the pain. It was both disturbing and enticing. He drew a small cross across the pale throat, then pressed a firm kiss to the invisible intersection, sucking hard to mark the skin.

Leaning back minutes later he retraced the cross pattern on the darkened skin.

"Tell me what you need, Sir."

"Aside now, put it aside," Sherlock gasped, deciding he wouldn't be able to take much more of the teasing. "Good, yes," he hissed softly as he opened his eyes to watch John, his legs tightening around him. John set the wheel on the bedside table and with both hands now free he caressed Sherlock's neck, thumb grazing over the mark which was just off center.

"God, Sh-Sir... Now? What do you want now?" John groaned softly, Sherlock's hips still rocking against him.

"Want," Sherlock stuttered, not entirely sure what he did want at that moment. He pictured a memory of being a similar position before and tried to think what he wanted most then, and what he could order John to do now. "O-Ohhhh, want you to suck me and finger me. Don't you dare make me come until I say so.”

John nodded, mouth watering at the image. He reached over for the lubricant on the bedside table, then he dipped his head for a teasingly light kiss. Sherlock leaned forwards into John's teasing kiss, before collapsing back with a moan.

"Yes, Sir."  He murmured, eyes bright and alert. Running his other hand down Sherlock's chest as he did. All this pleasure was pure torture.

"Just one finger first," Sherlock panted, parting his legs again widely. "Then do what you please, but no more than the four."

John's eyebrow rose at the idea of having four fingers inside Sherlock. He moved down and kissed along Sherlock's inner thigh, uncapping the lube to drizzle it across two fingers. Setting it within easy reach, he moved to slip one finger against the tight ring of muscle. Rubbing slowly in a circular pattern, coaxing Sherlock to relax.

"Mmmm, yes. Such a good pet," Sherlock all but rambled, slipping down the bed slightly as his spine relaxed. He had promise of gratification now, and the teasing had turned into something more. They rarely brought his arse into play, but that just made everything more sensitive and John's finger feel huge. He knew he could take more - could take a lot, actually - but his muscles needed to remember that first. A bit more lube, just to be safe, then John slowly pressed against the outer sphincter, persistent as his index finger finally breached Sherlock's body and let him in. He continued in pausing once his finger was fully inside.

"How does this feel?" He asked, breathing heavily.

"Good," Sherlock moaned languidly and wriggled to get more comfortable, sprawled across the bed. "Move, pet," Sherlock ordered, his voice hitching softly on the command.

John smiled and set a slow rhythm moving in and out. Slowly he increased the pace, and once he wanted to, he purposefully crooked his finger and brushed Sherlock's prostate. His years as a doctor gave him a deadly accurate aim which he took full of advantage of. Sherlock's balls jumped at the tight wave of pleasure squeezing his entire body, making his arse clench around John's finger.

"Ohh," he moaned, the desperate desire overwhelming the relaxed state he had entertained almost immediately. "Yes, more, more."

John kissed further in, closer to Sherlock's cock, inhaling the musky scent deeply. "Yes sir." Slowly he pressed a second finger in to join the first, brushing lightly against that bundle of nerves.

"Suck me, suck me," Sherlock panted, biting his lip and twisting back and forth from the pleasure, sweat trickling down his spine. "Not too much. Don't want to come yet," He reminded swiftly.

John shifted his head and began pressing fleeting kisses and licks along Sherlock's cock as he pumped in with two fingers a bit faster. Then he moved his tongue up the vein on the underside with a broad stroke. Swirling his tongue to gather the precome at the head of Sherlock's member. John lapped at the tip again, moaning a little.

"Salty, tangy. God, good. Very good." He licked his lips. Twisting his fingers to press inside Sherlock as he took the head and sucked eagerly.

Sherlock gasped and bucked his hips enthusiastically between John's mouth and his fingers, spoilt for choice. "Move your head, take more of me. Yes, such a good cock sucker for me. Only me. Mine, yes."

John groaned and sunk his mouth further onto Sherlock cock; bobbing his head to match each upward and downward thrust of Sherlock's hips, so he stayed in control of the depth, for now.

His fingers scissored open and continued to scrape past the outer edges of Sherlock's prostate.

"God, yes. Yes, John." Sherlock whispered, bucking up against John so he slipped in and out of his wet mouth with a grunt. "Ah! Fuck, John! More now. More."

John awkwardly added more lube to his fingers, three now, before slowly easing them back in. He began allowing himself to take more of Sherlock's member, inch by inch, increasing the suction too, whilst focusing on letting Sherlock control the speed. His free hand cupped Sherlock's balls, rolling them in his palm playfully.

Sherlock moaned, completely drenched in the pleasure John was giving him. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he chanted, wrists burning in their bonds as he tugged and tugged. "Make me come, John!" He demanded, unable to stand the build anymore and needing the climax.

John would have grinned in triumph, if his mouth hadn't been full. As it was he crooked his fingers, just so, massaging Sherlock's prostate as his finally relaxed his jaw and took most of Sherlock into his mouth. He could feel drool escape down his chin but he honestly didn't care as he bobbed his head and hummed around the heavy weight in his mouth.

"Fuck yes," Sherlock hissed. His whole body was tense with anticipation of his orgasm; each new touch or suck making him jerk. "Suck it good and you'll get a reward. Ah yes! Not to say being allowed to suck my cock and finger me isn't something you should cherish.”

John distinctly felt that for once Sherlock was talking too much. To remedy this he took a long breath through his nose before swallowing Sherlock entirely. It was brief, Sherlock was still bucking up into him, but John reached up with the hand not in his Master's lush arse to hold him down. He forced his Dom's hips against the sweaty mattress.

He set a steady rhythm with mouth and fingers; Sherlock squirming above him, no doubt still talking, but he couldn't hear anything over the buzz in his ears. _Lack of oxygen,_ his brain supplied helpfully each time he raised himself for a quick breath.

About a minute later (his sense of time had vanished entirely) he relaxed his force on Sherlock's hips and switched his focus to his fingers again, moving them faster, with deadly accuracy, to match the pace Sherlock was returning to as he fucked John's mouth and throat.

Sherlock moaned at the force of John's attack on his body. He shook and trembled before his orgasm even hit, building up the pleasure as fiery sensitivity consumed not only his crotch, but his chest, fingertips, toes.

He cried out in ecstasy and his whole body tensed, before he came in violent pulses and spasms.

He had lifted himself from the bed, and he was finally able to shakily lower himself back down once the fire had subsided, giving way to a gentle hum.

John swallowed quickly and enthusiastically, unwilling to let even one drop escape his mouth. Gradually the spurts subsided and then stopped entirely. John swallowed again before slowly and meticulously licking up Sherlock's cock to clean off the remainder.

Panting, but entirely too pleased with himself to care, he eased his fingers out of his Dom, wiping the digits on the sweaty sheets. Grinning, he dropped his head to rest on Sherlock's thigh as he caught his own breath.

"Good. Such a good pet," Sherlock whispered, relaxing fully against the sheets. He let his pants subside and ordered John to untie him.

John leaned down and kissed Sherlock's forehead as he untied his Dom. He released each wrist and massaged them as Sherlock normally did for him.

"How are you sir?" John asked softly, he wanted to ask if he had done okay but held back; inquiring about his Master was more important after all.

"Very relaxed," Sherlock said with a smile, rolling his wrists and wrapping his arms around John, pulling them flush together.

"I'm good. I'm glad you enjoyed that." John paused considering his words. "You... did enjoy that, right?" He queried cautiously, not able to help curb his curiosity.

"Of course; you did everything I asked for perfectly. I thought you might have enjoyed the surprise - it wasn't too different for you, was it?" Sherlock asked, kissing John's throat.

"I did. I don't really like giving you pain, but pleasure... Well that was my pleasure." He tilted his neck, welcoming the kisses. "It was different, but I would have safe-worded if it had been completely uncomfortable."

"Good, good. I wouldn't have wanted to be too selfish," Sherlock smiled, planting more kisses as John's neck was bared to him. "You're welcome to ask any questions if you need to, John."

If Sherlock was giving him permission to ask, he might as well do so. "I know you said last month that you wouldn't consider or even want to go back to subbing... Yet that scene felt very much like that... I want to know, do you miss particular aspects of it? Or was that just an interesting one-off that popped into your head?"

"Both, I suppose. Just because I am no longer a full-time submissive doesn't mean I don't enjoy kinks that are generally linked to submissiveness, such as bondage or pain play. I have no interest in being your submissive, but making you restrain me and suck my cock until I see stars? That's something I can enjoy." Sherlock explained with a small smirk.

"Any other submissive kinks you want to tell me about?" He murmured teasingly, curling his fingers affectionately in Sherlock's dark curls.

Sherlock smiled, recognising the tease for what it was. "Oh, I'm sure a few more may pop up from time to time," he chuckled, nuzzling John's hand. "Don't worry, though," he continued a little more soberly. "I have no interest in any form of submission in our performance at Christmas."

"Glad to hear it, Sir." John replied lightly, his other hands coming up to trace across Sherlock's skin, noting the bruising love bites and a few barely noticeable marks from the pin-device. "This feels strange to ask but do you need any aftercare?”

"Nothing mental, no. I remained in a dominant mental state so it was truly no different than normal. Just perhaps exciting in a different way, you understand; holding your head to my cock is as exciting whether it's with words or my hands." Sherlock said, his hand moving to hold John's. "And physically there is nothing wrong. My wrists may be sensitive, but that is the worst of it."

John smiled at his Dom. "That's good to know, Sir. Like I said, whilst I enjoy being on the receiving end of pain play; it goes against my nature, and my oath as a doctor, to really hurt you." He flushed, "I'm glad you're okay sir."

"I would never push you too far," Sherlock agreed, kissing John again like a promise. "Unless you need punishment, of course. Then I set out the rules and you need to fulfil the punishment as best as you can. However, right now I think you deserve a reward, actually."

"For following your orders, or for giving you a mind-blowing orgasm? John asked grinning widely.

"Both, but especially for following my orders. It shows you are my sub even when shocked or confused," Sherlock replied happily.

"Thank you, Master." He relaxed against Sherlock patiently, pressing a kiss to the corner of his Dom's mouth. "I can't imagine being anyone else's." He added truthfully. "You're perfect."

"There's always room for improvement," Sherlock said, smiling down at John. "I think I would like to put the cage back on you again after a short break.”

John looked down at his still caged self. Overall it hadn't been a terrible experience, and if something about that changed he knew Sherlock would respect him if he safe-worded out of it. In all his years as Sherlock's submissive, he had only used his safeword _**caduceus** _ four times. All within the first six months of them reaching an arrangement and signing their contract at the Diogenes. Each time it was because John himself was trying to keep some semblance of control, but nowadays he trusted Sherlock wholeheartedly, his safeword was seldom spoken - only to confirm they both acknowledged its existence. He had never heard Sherlock use his.

He looked back up at Sherlock. "That's fine with me, Sir."

"Good." Sherlock smiled, knowing that giving John only a short break for his reward would bring home the message that Sherlock was about to control him completely if he wished. "Afterwards you wear it until you tire. He moved to lie John flat on the bed so he could unlock and release his penis.

John glanced at the clock, it was a little after 4pm. He had work in the morning so not going to be a late night, he could easily wear the cage until the evening.

"Okay sir." He answered as the cage was unlocked and Sherlock set it to one side. His eyes following the movement.

Sherlock smiled at the sight of John's beautiful cock and wondered if blood would start flowing to engorge it just because John's subconscious knew he now had permission to become aroused. He reached forwards and cupped John's balls fondly.

John watched himself begin to swell. His arousal grew fully as he was no longer impeded by the cage. His breath hitched as he saw himself grow to full hardness in almost no time, without his cock even being touched.

Sherlock smiled proudly and rolled John's balls a little harder. He moved away to fetch some lubricant and began to stroke John's cock languidly, squeezing firmly. John bucked shallowly into Sherlock's hand. The initial smooth glide of Sherlock's hand against him was heavenly. He moaned quietly, almost embarrassed by how little had been needed to have him this needy so soon.

"Mhmm, yes..." He scrunched his hands in the already wrinkled sheets, his eyes closing to better focus on the touch.

"Yes, enjoy it, John." Sherlock said, stroking John slowly and moving so that John's cock head would brush against his tongue as he stroked him. He licked at the salty taste with a quiet moan of delight, rubbing the red flesh with his tongue.

John grunted as he felt Sherlock's tongue flick against him. "Oh god!" It felt so good, and he had been good, and it was such a good reward but at this rate it wasn't going to be a very long reward.

He could feel the pleasure coiling in his stomach, it wasn't going to take much longer. Sherlock moaned knowingly and used a slick hand to roll John's balls in his palm. He loved pleasuring his pet; loved all the sensations that called out to him with each motion.

"You have permission to come," He said, before taking the tip of John's cock in his mouth while he stroked his shaft.

He squeezed John's cock hard at the base and firmly stroked to the tip, milking the other man so all his come was on his tongue. He swallowed happily and licked his sub clean.

"That's right, John." He said when he saw his expression. "Make the most of it while you can."

John's mouth was lax, his breathing laboured. His body pulsing with pleasure as he came down from the orgasm. He was giving small pleased sounds and then finally opened his eyes. "Ahh, thank you."

Sherlock smiled proudly and kissed John's cheek. He moved away to find a cloth to clean John with thoroughly, then offered John the chance to go to the bathroom. Once John finished he returned to the bedroom and sat on the bed where Sherlock was inspecting the cage.

Sherlock made sure the cage was clean and smiled, beckoning John forwards when he returned. "Kiss," he said, coaxing John down for a gentle peck and a murmur of appreciation before he put the cage on his pet again.

John leant in willingly for the kiss and then kept still while the cage was reattached around his manhood. "So I am wearing this until bed, sir?" John checked.

"If that's how long you feel you are able to have it. I will take it off before bed, but if you need it off before that then we will remove it earlier," Sherlock smiled, pulling John into bed. "Once you are comfortable with wearing it for longer periods of time I will set goals so you become accustomed to wearing it even when you don't necessarily want to."

John thought about it, he was curious as to his limits with the cage and so long as (for the time being) it didn't cross the line into his working hours, he was okay with Sherlock testing his control this way.

"I can live with that." Said John with a smile.

Sherlock nodded proudly. "I know right now it doesn't allow you to submit much control, but it is a work in progress." He said, looking across at John as he reached out to caress his stomach. John nodded and relaxed more against Sherlock.

"I know. Given time I may be convinced to wear it at work. I know that's your end game with this... Right?"

"It is one of the possible goals to achieve, yes," Sherlock said in agreement. " _'We will make the cage suit us, not us suit the cage'_ to paraphrase myself."

John nodded. That sounded fair and most definitely doable. He smiled at Sherlock and leaned over for another languid kiss. Pulling back minutes later he sighed. "Best make a start on dinner then. What would you like?"

Sherlock sighed into the lazy kiss, holding John's jaw lightly with one hand to make sure he didn't pull away from him too soon. "Pasta should be easy enough," he replied with another smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today we have planned to do a double post to celebrate our 1 year of knowing each other anniversary (and to make up for the time we lost during exams), so expect another chapter tomorrow!  
> Kudos and comments are all strongly appreciated.


	5. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get ready before their meeting at Mycroft's.

Mycroft glanced at the clock on the wall. 1:03 pm. He still had another hour to listen to the Prime Minister drone on while Clegg sat there bobbing his head like the Churchill dog and not getting a word in edgeways. His PA sat dutifully scribing the meeting in shorthand, occasionally tapping away on her blackberry with her left hand. She was a woman of many talents.

He glanced wistfully at his smartphone, momentarily envious that Adrianna (her name this week) was able to use her's freely. More than once he had caught a glimpse of her playing games on it while in meetings.

David was rambling on about his latest problems - not all of which were political to Mycroft's ire. He turned his attention back to the pair before forcing a thin smile and lifting his tea, motioning for the man to continue. 

* * *

Across London Sherlock’s phone buzzed beside him in the kitchen.

**Leaving work now, Mycroft is sending a car at 3pm correct?**

**Yes. We'll have enough time to prepare ourselves. - SH**

The tube was packed, but that was common for the time of day. It was lunchtime rush hour for the London commuters. John was looking forward to getting home. The clinic had been packed this morning and he had barely had time to relieve himself.

Yesterday Sherlock had finally surmised that they were probably going to Mycroft's house rather than the club, which made sense, but also made John anxious. It was one thing seeing the pair at Mycroft's establishment; it was another entirely to see them at their home.

**Ah, okay. Are you at home?**

**Yes, just came from the book shop. Their section on chemistry is deplorable. - SH**

In truth, Sherlock hadn't planned to go out for very long, but he found himself needing to keep busy. And without John there to help him cope, he decided to become immersed in his books. He wouldn't admit that he was affected by the impending meeting with his brother, but nevertheless the whole day felt foreboding to him.

John smiled as he read the text. He was only one stop away from Baker Street now.

 **Pity. You should try amazon, or the library. Next stop is mine. I'll see you shortly.** He sent the text then pocketed his phone as he waited for the train to stop.

**I found something on criminology, so it wasn't a total waste. - SH**

Sherlock pocketed his phone and went to make some tea for John to welcome him home. Thankfully by now his fingers had mostly healed from the burns, however he couldn't say the same for his robe. At least he had more than one.

He was seated at the kitchen table while he waited for John to come in.

John read the text with a smile as he walked the short distance along Baker Street to their flat. He got in and hung up his coat alongside Sherlock's. Then he went up the seventeen steps, avoiding the sixth, which creaked dreadfully.

The sight of Sherlock sitting reading the criminology tomb and the freshly brewed tea made his smile grow wider. It was a rather nice way to remedy a dull day at work. He went into the kitchen and planted a kiss against Sherlock's cheek as he lifted the tea. "Thanks."

"You're much happier than your footsteps implied," Sherlock said, noting that John's climb up the stairs seemed more sluggish than usual. He stroked John's hand, both an action of possession and reassurance for his sub.

John relaxed, turning his hand palm up, inviting Sherlock to take it. "Work was dull and busy, but not in the good way. With winter coming we are getting a lot more colds, flus and sore throats. They are in no way fun to examine or treat and..." He trailed off, pink staining his cheeks. "It was boring."

"I can imagine," Sherlock said, moving to kiss John's fingertips gently to show he wasn't upset that John had ranted to him. If John was to rant to anybody he would prefer it to be him. "You didn't catch anything, I hope."

"My jabs are all up-to-date and this month's blood tests came back clean as usual. I emailed the results to your account during my break." John replied. "So I doubt I've caught anything. I feel fine." He turned their joined hands over so he could inspect Sherlock's burns.

"Good," Sherlock replied. While he was characteristically messy in the way he worked, he was the complete opposite when it came to his own body, and now John's too. He always made sure they were both healthy, well groomed and clean.

"How are your hands? Any pain?"

"They're no longer raw or sensitive.”

John smiled and took the seat beside Sherlock. He took his time drinking the hot tea and making idle conversation with Sherlock about various patients he'd seen earlier and interesting cases Sherlock had been reading about in his book. By the time the tea was gone it was almost a quarter to two. John gave Sherlock's hand a squeeze before moving over to clean his cup.

"So what am I wearing to this meeting?" He asked as he let the water heat up.

"Something easily removed," Sherlock replied, looking at John thoughtfully. "We need to anticipate any eventuality with my brother, John. I'll get your collar prepared and shiny so you're presentable.” He ran a hand down John's spine and arse fondly before moving away. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

John suppressed the shiver that threatened him as Sherlock walked past and touched him. He turned his head to watch Sherlock saunter over to the bedroom doorway. "Thank you, Sher. I take it my clothing will be laid out for me?" He began washing the cup, but stayed looking at his Dom. "I'd like to take a quick shower first though."

"Of course," Sherlock purred, leaning against the doorway in a playfully seductive pose. He chuckled and went on into the bedroom, humming thoughtfully as he picked out the clothes. "Make sure to have a biscuit or toast!" He called to John a few minutes later, not wanting John to grow hungry during their meeting.

“Yes Sherlock.” John took some leftover Chinese from the fridge and popped it in the still relatively new microwave - Sherlock's eyeball experiment hadn't panned out how he had predicted so a new one had to be purchased.

Once he had finished off the chow mein, he cleared away the dishes and headed for the shower. Sherlock meanwhile had picked out his own clothes and began to get changed when he heard John get into the shower.

The hot water was divine, easing away the last of John’s tension. He made sure he was very clean before turning off the spray and stepping out. He towel dried his hair, checked for stubble (none yet, but it was only two in the afternoon) and then wrapped the towel around his hips as he headed into the bedroom.

Sherlock finished buttoning his cuffs when John arrived and set to making sure John's leather collar was spotless. Not that there was much to find; they both cared for the symbol of trust to the best of their abilities.

"How are you feeling?" Sherlock asked, coming up behind John to slide the collar around his throat. John felt the recently treated leather wrap around his neck securely and smiled at its familiar weight.

"I am feeling fine. A little excited, nervous naturally and curious. As you said earlier, any eventuality is possible." He replied as he felt Sherlock take a step back.

"I may remind you that what I said before still stands: don't do what they say unless I've given approval or you think it is worthwhile doing. I won't let anything happen to you and I trust you won't either," Sherlock said, stroking John's collar approvingly.

"I know. Thank you sir." He looked at the bed and the clothes Sherlock had picked. "Am I dressing myself? Or is that pleasure yours at present?" He asked smiling.

"I will watch. That will be my pleasure," Sherlock purred, his lips quirking teasingly. He kissed along John's shoulders, leaving a burning trail behind as he perched himself at the end of the bed to watch.

He began by slipping on the briefs Sherlock had chosen. Then his socks and shirt went on. Occasionally he looked up, glancing over to Sherlock who was patiently watching his reverse strip tease. He buttoned his shirt most of the way, leaving his collar on show.

Sherlock smiled as he watched John. He never tired of seeing his sub's body. He could acknowledge that it was simply a body, base and dull, but what made it attracted was the purest knowledge of the bond and trust between them. John finished dressing quickly, tucking his shirt into his trousers and stepping into his shoes. Once finished with this he turned to his bedside unit to lift his cufflinks - the ones Sherlock had gave him with **SH** engraved on them - but they weren't where he had left them. He looked over his shoulder at the still smiling detective. "Ah, you have them don't you?"

"You're quick to deduce the correct answer," Sherlock replied, holding out a hand and coaxing John forwards with a little smile. He slowly slipped the cuff links into the holes and tugged John forwards so he sat on his lap, legs either side of him. He pecked his lips gently.

"Perfect."John grinned happy he had got it right. He settled on Sherlock's lap as the cufflinks were fastened. "What time is it?"

Sherlock put his finger to John's lips to silence him. "Time is mine. Don't you worry about time," he purred, moving his hands down to squeeze John's thighs. "Why were you asking?"

"Curious." John shrugged casually.  "But you are right as usual, I needn't worry about it." He moved his own hands up Sherlock's arms to his shoulders, a smile tugging the corner of his mouth.

Sherlock smiled, kissing John gently again before moving to stand with him. He pulled John into a cuddle as though they were dancing. "What do you want to do to kill half an hour or so? I want to spoil you." Sherlock said, pressing his cheek to John's head.

John swayed slightly with Sherlock. "I don't mind. This is nice, but being spoiled sounds nice. That being said I just got dressed, so what do you have in mind?"

"I could always cover your visible skin with kisses. That way even your bare skin is protected and is mine." Sherlock purred, eyes twinkling as he held John.

John chuckled. "That sounds like a very nice way to spend our time."

Sherlock smiled and let go of John, giving him a little nudge. "Kneel on the sofa for me," he instructed.

John couldn't keep his grin off his face as he moved away and over to the sofa. He knelt as requested, facing the room rather than the wall. Sherlock joined John and pulled him close by his leather collar. Then he cupped his jaw and then started kissing him over and over, covering all of his skin.

* * *

Meanwhile Mycroft’s meeting was almost finished. He took out his private phone and sent his sub a text. _How is your day off going? Is everything ready? x -_ M

It didn’t take long for a reply, which pleased him.

_Everything is perfect, sir. Have you decided on the plan of what we're doing tonight? I know you were still looking over final details. X -  GL_

_My meeting has almost concluded. I estimate my time of arrival home to be 2:10pm. I have most of the agenda ironed out, but we shall talk in person. x_ \- M Mycroft sent the text discreetly as the two men finished covering their 'any other business'.  He was more than ready to wrap this meeting up and get home to his Gregory.

_Good, thank you, sir. Everything is ready for you. Especially me. X - GL_

Greg had been suppressing bubbles of excitement and anxiety all day about the meeting later with Sherlock and his pet. Normally he was able to keep cool and in control, but the last few times they've met as subs they've had to be faced with a situation he and John didn't always know how to handle. It was different, but it was a challenge, and he knew ultimately that Mycroft would be good to them.

Mycroft's lip curled upward as he read the text. Some things never changed. _And have you been **good** today, Gregory? x -_ M

He sent the message quickly before pocketing the phone and standing to shake both David and Nick's hands. A full minute or so of farewell pleasantries later, Mycroft was able to leave the drawing room of No. 10 with his PA following at his heels.

"Remember: Other than a global crisis or a 'code ultra' security alert, I am not to be disturbed until Sunday afternoon. I will see you on Monday morning at Whitehall, for business as usual. Enjoy your date with Edward." He threw the woman a small knowing smile as he paused at his car. Very little flustered her, so it was a small reward to see her ears go pink.

"Good afternoon." That said he sunk into the familiar leather seat and closed the door, tapping the partition with his umbrella to tell the driver to take him home.

_Of course I have, my most bountiful Master. I would do nothing to displease you. X - GL_

Greg smiled at the banter between them, his nervousness giving way to excitement again as he knew it would. They certainly had nothing to fear, other than an argument between the brothers potentially. And potentially a feud lasting five years that John and Greg would be stuck in the middle of. But Greg doubted that would happen. At least, it wasn't too likely.

 _Hmm, you are quite confident of that, aren't you? Saying that, I have trained you well, haven't I? x -_ M

Mycroft considered adding more to the text but decided not to. He looked out the window watching London speed past the glass.

 _Of course you have, Master. You are the best, after all. X - GL_ Greg smirked to himself, arousal and excitement eclipsing the nervousness he had previously felt. Now, he couldn't wait for Mycroft to return.

 _Flattery gets you everywhere. I am two minutes away. Make sure you are presentable and waiting like a good pet. x -_ M

 _Thank god. And of course I am, Master, I've been waiting all day. X - GL_ He had been in fact presentable all day too, just as Mycroft left him with his collar firm around his neck and bared for all to see. He waited kneeling at the foot of the stairs, a few paces away from the front door.

Mycroft pocketed his phone after reading the text. Well over fifteen years of experience together did have its perks. They knew each other intrinsically well, both their likes, dislikes, kinks and secrets had all at some point or another been revealed. He seldom had to seriously punish Greg for misbehaving too - unless it was deliberate enticement on his sub's part, in which case he acted accordingly.

He slipped out of the car once it came to a halt and walked up to the front door. He scanned his security card and the door unlocked for him to enter.

Greg kept his head low submissively, but allowed a small smile to pass his lips as he heard the door open. "Good afternoon, sir."

Mycroft placed his umbrella in the stand to his left as he walked in. The door clicked shut behind him just before he heard the all too familiar greeting. He slipped off his gloves and pocketed them in his overcoat as he lifted his head to look at his sub.

"Good afternoon, pet." He removed his overcoat and hung it up before striding across the entrance hall to the stairs where Greg was kneeling so pleasingly. He stuck a finger beneath Greg's chin to tilt his head up for eye contact. "Miss me?"

Greg let his smile show as his Dom pulled him into view. "Yes, sir. Quite a bit, actually." He replied, his eyes twinkling in gentle mischief.

Mycroft's lip curled upward. "Believe me when I say that the sentiment is entirely mutual. My meeting was altogether arduous and lacklustre. But I am glad to be home. With just under an hour to spend before my brother and his doctor arrive."

"I'm glad to be of service to you," Gregory replied to Mycroft, nuzzling his hand gently as he looked up at him, wanting more than anything to play all day long and fall asleep surrounded by his posh clothes as a nest.

Mycroft leant down and pressed a chaste kiss to Greg's lips, deliberately keeping it light and just a brush of lips. He pulled back purposefully, sliding his hand down to Greg's neck and using the ring to tug him upright as he himself straightened.

"Come along Gregory." He dropped his hand and began to walk up the stairs towards their playroom.

Gregory stood, lips tingling from the teasing kiss. He followed Mycroft, trying to not look like a completely besotted fool as he watched Mycroft walk in front of him. Mycroft stopped briefly at the door, waiting for Greg to catch up. He then opened the door for his sub.

"Go choose our equipment for later pet. And then come to kneel by the bed for me."

Greg stared around the room in wonder. It was familiar, it had been his home for years, but he was still blown away by the sheer atmosphere in the room. He always felt like he was coming into the room again for the first time. Not to be distracted from his Dom's request, he gathered an array of toys and equipment before kneeling submissively with his head lowered by the bed.

Mycroft sat on the custom made four poster bed and waited as Greg fetched what he wanted. An idea began forming in his mind as he saw what was picked.

He stroked through the salt and pepper hair affectionately as he planned things. "Very well. Now the shirt can go, but you may keep your lounge pants on for now."

"Yes sir," Gregory replied, pecking Mycroft's hand cheekily, glad that he had satisfied him. He kneeled upright and stripped his shirt, before folding it neatly as Mycroft preferred. Then he looked up to his Dom expectantly. Mycroft grinned running his hand down tanned skin and twisting each nipple to watch Greg react.

"Very good, now you may join me on the bed, and we can get you nice and ready for our guests arriving." He purred.

"Mm," Gregory hummed, leaning towards the dull pain in his nipples. He always adored the easy possession Mycroft displayed. Even from the beginning Mycroft acted as though he had a right to do whatever he wanted with his body - which he did, and which was exactly what Greg needed. He smiled at Mycroft's generosity and moved up onto the bed. "And how will we do that, sir?"

Mycroft's eyes glinted. He lifted a few items and set them on the bed. "You'll see soon enough. Right now however I think I've waiting long enough." Mycroft rumbled as he moved to straddle Greg's legs and lean over him. He didn't elaborate further, he simply closed the distance and licked his way into Greg's mouth.

Greg watched Mycroft with a smile, putting his legs together in anticipation for his weight. He kept his hands in his lap and returned the licks in his mouth happily, parting his lips for his Dom. Mycroft mapped out Greg's mouth at a leisurely pace, controlling the kiss. When he finally pulled away for air he moved his hand back down and twisted Greg's left nipple again.

"You have been very distracting today Gregory." He murmured darkly. " _Very_ distracting.

"Not my fault," Greg retorted cheekily once he recovered from the ache in his chest, watching Mycroft's tells through the gentle pain. His cock twitched into life in response.

Mycroft chuckled deeply and then traced his hand back up to the collar, fingertips tracing the skin and leather. "Oh I beg to differ. However I don't think we have enough time to rectify it yet."

He stole another kiss from Greg's mouth before properly pulling away. He moved off Greg, lip curling upward at Greg's flicker of confusion. "They can come off now." He added, looking briefly at the somewhat tented fabric.

"Yes, sir," Greg replied, shifting and taking off the rest of his clothes. He neatly put them aside too, before sitting down again with his legs together, looking up at him expectantly.

An elegant eyebrow was raised at the motion. "Lay back down and spread your legs pet." He lifted a bottle of lubricant. "I want you open, but not too much." He elaborated handing over the bottle with a smirk.

"Preparing for any eventuality, sir? Or do you have an eventuality in mind?" Greg asked once he was settled on the bed, hips propped up by the pillow he put down so he could spread his legs.

Mycroft smiled. "A little of both." He then sat back a little and lifted a small plug.  "You recognise this one don't you? It's the vibrating one you got last Christmas."

"Yes, sir." Greg said, leaning to kiss the small plug respectfully before spreading his legs again. They had many plugs, enough to own a shop, but each had their own sentimental value.

Mycroft watched Greg hungrily as he spread himself for him. He set the plug back down then moved between his legs. He stroked up Greg's calves to his thighs and then to rest on his hips. "I want you to spread your cheeks. No other touches, you must keep your hands there."

"Of course," Greg said, spreading his cheeks until he felt the cool of the air against the heat of his hole. He relaxed his back and settled to get comfortable, his eyes watching Mycroft work.

Mycroft licked his lips and blew against Greg's entrance to watch the ring of muscles flutter. He then moved his mouth over the hole and licked a long slow teasing swipe.

"Mmmm, sir. Gah, that's nice." Greg groaned, biting his lip as he let his head drop back. He concentrated on keeping his cheeks spread and moaned again. Mycroft kept the swipes against Greg's crack for a good few minutes, barely letting his tongue press deeper, only occasionally focusing on the puckers skin. It was more messy than needed but that was almost the point. He wanted Greg begging wholeheartedly by the end of the rimming.

Greg knew that Mycroft wouldn't appreciate him bucking against his face, but just then he really couldn't help the rocking upwards that his body demanded of him. "I'm sorry, sir." He immediately apologised, gasping. His arms trembled in effort to hold himself apart.

Mycroft moved his hand up to hold Greg down. Removing his mouth. "You'll be punished for that later." He warned, "but I'll help you to not make to mistake again." He pressed down, not letting his sub move about. "Now keep yourself spread or you can open yourself."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Gregory moaned, relaxing again under Mycroft, forcing himself to melt to his touch. He wished he could show how grateful he was, but allowed himself to relax and didn't buck up against his Dom again, knowing his message would come through. He moaned, arse twitching as it was touched.

Mycroft saw the signs as clearly as day. The tension Greg had been displaying was fading even more. He smiled and recommenced his licking. Then he began sucking at the loosened rim. Tongue ghosting inside, but barely.

"Fuck!" Greg cried, before cursing again, hissing out the same word. His lover didn't always like his vulgar language: it was down to chance whether he thought it endearing or felt smug about reducing him, or if he thought it base and deserving of a punishment. "S-Sorry, sir. You feel so good. Been waiting all day, oh. So excited for this evening."

Mycroft hummed in agreement against Greg's rim. He hadn't been able to show his sub much attention the last two days, so now was as good a time as any to repay the mostly good behaviour. He made his tongue a point and slowly teased the muscle into the sphincter.

"Oh god, yes, Myc! Sir!" Greg gasped, his legs trembling now in the effort not to buck up against Mycroft. He whined, a deep guttural noise vibrating in his throat. "I'm ready, I'm ready! Put it in me!"

Mycroft lifted the plug so Greg could see it, and seemed to be moving it down, only for his hand to shoot back up, as he mouth pulled away. "That's enough noise. I decide when you are ready. Perhaps I am enjoying drawing this out. Now suck your plug like a dummy and make sure it gets nice and wet while I enjoy your arse."

"Yes, sir." Greg said breathlessly, opening his mouth pliantly to accept the plug. It was a mouthful, but he sucked it obediently, humming around the smooth shape.

Mycroft returned to showering kisses, nips and licks to Greg's arse, before finally pressing in again, opening his wanton sub with his tongue again. Greg groaned around the toy, lips going slack and dribble slipping from his mouth before he began sucking again, imagining it was his Dom's cock and he needed to make him come within the minute.

Mycroft began thrusting hard with his tongue, opening Gregory with his lips too. Finally he slipped a finger in alongside his tongue.

"God!" Greg choked around the toy, whole body shaking in effort not to move into the touch. He gagged, distracted from his sucking for a moment before he started again with renewed enthusiasm. Mycroft stopped sucking a minute later, lubing up his second finger and inserting it.

"Praying now are we?" He chuckled, scissoring his digits mercilessly. A minute later the toy was removed from Lestrade's mouth. Saliva glistened off it and dipped down his body. "Ask me nicely, pet."

"Please fill me, sir. My hole needs it, I ache, sir. Please," Greg moaned submissively, his fingers digging into his flesh hard, aftershocks of pleasure from Mycroft's ministrations still coursed through him.

Mycroft thrust his fingers one final time before slipping them out and slowly - excruciatingly slowly if Greg's pleas were anything to go by - inserted the plug. It was just long enough to ghost his prostate when still, but on vibrate it would send teasing pulses and pressure against Greg's sweet spot.

"Oh, thank you, sir. That's much better, fuck." Greg hissed, his fingers flexing on his arse as he was filled completely with the plug. He panted and listed his head, looking deeply into Mycroft's eyes.

"You are very welcome Gregory darling. Now I know how you always enjoy have both your holes filled, so I shan't disappoint you." Mycroft drawled seductively as he lay back against the pillows still in his suit. "Take me out."

"Yes, sir." Greg said gratefully, barely even needing a moment to decide that we was allowed to move. He dropped his legs and turned to his side, slowly pulling Mycroft from his suit, making sure not to make him feel strangled by fabric, but have the reminder he was still mostly clothed. "May I suck you, sir?"

Mycroft watched with dark eyes. "Yes you may." He let his gaze flicker momentarily to the clock across the room, 2:22 plenty of time for Greg to provide an orgasm. "You have 8 minutes. We still need to discuss things."

He flicked his eyes up to Mycroft again, unable to hold the dark stare the first time. The second time however, a hint of playfulness was in his eyes. "Easy, sir." He said confidently, before ducking his head and taking Mycroft's thick pink cock into his mouth, sucking expertly like the well-trained sub he was.

Mycroft grinned at the comment before Greg began sucking him. He made not a sound at first, suppressing the moan that wanted to escape. He let Greg have it easy for one minute before reaching over the bedspread and lifting the control for the plug. Carefully he turned the small dial to the first slow setting, watching eagerly.

All in all Greg was having quite a nice time. He loved Mycroft's cock with everything in him, whether it was in his arse, slapping against his cheek, against his own cock, or in his mouth as it was right then. He bobbed his head happily, focused purely on pleasuring Mycroft and delighting in his treat. And then he gasped, his rhythm stunted as his arse buzzed from the plug. It was a shock, at first, then he wriggled and became accustom, starting up an enthusiastic suck again around Mycroft's prick.

"Feels good. Keep it up." He waited another minute, then upped it again. "Good boy, that's right."

He closed his eyes and gave in to the sensations, mentally timing another minute to up it again. Gregory keened as the vibrations increased. Now they no longer tingled at his rim, but tingled against his prostate too. He kept sucking Mycroft, hoping that he might not increase it again in a reward for being good - or increase it again for being good, he wasn't entirely sure which he wanted. He swallowed Mycroft to the root, then pulled back to bob his head hard and fast over his Dom's tip, just how he liked it when he was getting close.

Mycroft set the dial to the third of six settings before dropping it on the bedspread and moving a hand to thread in Greg's hair, moving with Greg as he was deep throated. A small amount of noise was escaping him now as he got steadily closer to his orgasm. Little grunts and gasps, intermingled with low moans as Greg moved his head and Mycroft bucked his hips.

Greg sucked and dribbled and tongued his way around Mycroft's cock, dizzy with the taste and the smell released as his Dom grew more and more aroused. He let his teeth graze the spongy head, knowing Mycroft would find the daring act arousing.

He continued a teasingly quick and light flicker of his tongue around Mycroft's tip before sucking him right to the root again, swallowing around him over and over.

Mycroft gave a hum of approval, it along with a tightening of his grip in Greg's silver hair were the only two warnings that his climax was imminent. Not even half a minute later he was bucking up and coming down Greg's throat in thick jets.

Gregory moaned around Mycroft's dick, the combination of the pain in his head and the buzzing pleasure in his arse coming together to make his cock jump. He drank down Mycroft's come gratefully, happy that he'd made his Dom come so hard. Mycroft let go of Greg's hair and then stroked his head for a moment. Once he had his breath back he smirked.

"Five minutes, not as easy as you thought. Now tuck me back in and then kneel at the foot of the bed, in front of me."

Greg still had his mouth full with thick - if softening - cock when Mycroft spoke. He reluctantly let the flesh slip between his lips and tucked him away inside his suit. He pulled away, obediently not letting himself linger as he went straight to the end of the bed. He smiled at his Dom, feeling satisfied.

Mycroft lifted the remote and turned the plug off. "Would you like to come now?" He asked with a wry grin.

Greg licked his lips and considered the question. If he came now he had the privacy of his Dom's eyes on him, but if he was left feeling hard it would certainly make the afternoon interesting. "Whatever pleases you, master."

"I shall leave it up to you then. If you wish for a release you have permission to seek it by your own hand as I talk, unless you want to wait." He toyed with the remote absently before continuing. "Sherlock hasn't seen our new layout, nor any of the things that have been purchased over the last two years or so. John has never seen our home, full stop. So at some point discussions will be moved up here."

"Mm, discussions," Greg said, a curl teasing at his lips. He licked his lips thoughtfully. "I want to be desperate for you during and after." He answered, smirking happily, wriggling so he could feel the weight of the plug inside him. "Could you tell me more a little more about our plans for this afternoon now if we're done, sir?"

"Oh you'll definitely be desperate during." Mycroft chuckled. He set the controller down and fixed Greg with a stare. "My brother will no doubt wish to skip pleasantries and get straight to business. John however will want something to settle his nerves. By now I am trusting that my brother has revealed to John the past relations regarding myself, and as the good doctor has not shied away or phoned the authorities, leads me to believe that he too is at least accepting of the facts." Mycroft explained. It wasn't a sore point between them, _anymore_ , but the politician seldom brought it up.

Greg smiled, looking forwards to being possessed and claimed in front of people by his Dom. He always loved being showed off. "Yes, sir. I know that John would have contacted me if he felt he needed to talk to someone in a similar position." Greg said confidently. "I'm sure it won't be a problem, but like you said easing him in would be good."

"He might still seek you out to talk, but that is unlikely," Mycroft suggested. "Anyway... It is up to Sherlock how John is presented to us. I want you in your slacks and nothing else, save our collar. The garment will be easy enough to remove if things go accordingly. John will at some point need measured, unless Sherlock has that information stored in his mind palace which is likely. We also need to give some more information about the plan for the showcase." He licked his own lips. "Remember for the Diogenes; we are of course using the Saint Andrew's cross, the mirrors..." He trailed off raising an eyebrow to see if Greg could remember what else they had planned to use.

"I'll be helpful if he needs me," Greg said, glad to be there for a friend and a fellow sub, and most of all his Dom. He let his bottom touch his heels, relaxing slightly as they chatted. "I'll make sure that I make you proud," he added with a crooked grin. "And the pegs, sir. You mentioned suspension last week as well, but you seemed to still be considering it."

Mycroft saw Greg relaxing on his heels. "I have no doubt of that Gregory." He considered his options, not wishing to ruin his suit. "I am waiting on a report back to tell me if the suspension will be permissible, in the room. It is passed safety regulations for one adult male but a surveyor is checking to guarantee two will not weaken the ceiling. Provided all papers come back clear then yes a rope harness is also on the agenda."

Gregory grinned, wanting to kiss Mycroft all over and squeeze him affectionately. He obediently stayed in his spot, however, knowing that he was under control satisfying him equally. "Yes, sir." He replied, nodding his head, still smiling crookedly.

"It is a showcase after all so I'm guessing my brother will want to demonstrate something or other too." He made up his mind. "Have you any other questions about tonight or the show? They will be here in ten minutes."

"Just to clarify, we're guiding them through our plans and negotiating, making sure John is comfortable in the house as well, then I assume the rest is a surprise, up to you?" Greg said, rather enjoying the whole plan. He grinned.

"Making sure John is comfortable will be your primary task. I will try to talk with Sherlock and allow you some time to do this. However yes, that is the plan. And perhaps a private show, I know you love them."

Mycroft let the words sink in and took pleasure in seeing Greg's eyes light up.

"Now bring a towel over. I think you need a quick punishment for the bucking and swearing earlier. Six spanks should do it." He added with a smirk. This way Greg would have that reminder all through discussions while kneeling, and Sherlock would pick up on it too no doubt, they both knew that.

"Yes, sir!" Greg said with enthusiasm, feeling proud that he was able to be trusted to take care of another, somewhat newer, sub. He was also exceedingly glad of the promise of some play, too. However his grin shied to a firm and determined nod as he went to fetch the towel, echoing his previous words again. Mycroft watched him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Be thankful I don't want to ruin my suit, you'll get stimulation from the towel. Then again you don't want to come, so you'll have to focus extra hard." Mycroft spread his legs for balance and put the towel across. “Now perhaps I'm being harsh after all you've been so good too... so four slaps. Two for swearing, and two for bucking. Do you think that sounds fair?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. You're so generous," Gregory said as he positioned himself across Mycroft's lap. He made himself comfortable and tried not to move too much, before relaxing for his punishment.

Mycroft smiled as Greg lay over his knees. "Ready?"

He didn't wait for an answer, he raised his right hand and sent it down on Greg's right cheek. Not full force, more a warm up blow, but it would be felt for sure.

"Oh! Thank you," Greg gasped, pressing his arse out, presented for Mycroft's spanks. It also had the added help that even though his arse clenched hard against his plug, his cock didn't graze as hard against the towel.

Mycroft tutted and shook his head. “Thank you, _who?_ Let's try that again. You should know better by now Gregory."

He repeated the motion, hitting the same cheek with similar force.

"Thank you, sir!" Greg replied, biting his lip at the echoed spank. He pressed his arse backwards again for the next one as soon as he recovered from being shifted forwards from impact. "Thank you, sir. Thank you."

Mycroft rubbed the reddening cheek softly. "And what were those two spanks for?"

"For bucking against you, for being greedy and trying to take more than my master was wanting to give, for not having control over my own body." Greg gasped out in a rush, the tingle of Mycroft's hand making him twitch.

"Good boy. Only two more to go." He praised. Then he sent down the third smack, but on the left cheek now. He waited for the _'thank you, sir.'_ and then finished by dealing the last blow to the left cheek, again rubbing softly once the punishment was dealt. "And they were for..." He prompted.

"Mmm, for swearing, sir. For insulting your authority, believing it was appropriate to say such vulgarity in front of you." Greg replied, biting his lip to keep his hips completely still. "Thank you for my punishment, sir."

Mycroft doubled over to press a kiss to each cheek. Then he straightened before answering.

"Thank you for taking it so well, pet." He helped Greg stand and stood too, towel caught in his left hand as his right stroked along Greg's side. He kissed Greg softly, affectionately. "I am very proud of you."

Greg smiled into the kiss, his happiness written in all the lines of his face. "Thank you, sir. That makes me very happy. Would you like me to get ready now?" He asked.

Mycroft nodded. "Quickly so, yes." He made his way into the large en-suite and tossed the towel in the laundry. He checked over his suit - one or two wrinkles, but that couldn't be helped, then returned to the room. "They should be here any minute."

"Thank you, sir." Greg said again, carefully moving around to dress and adjust to the weight inside him. He pulled on his clothes and found Mycroft again.

They returned downstairs to the living room. Mycroft sitting on the couch, positioning Greg to lay down with his head on his thigh, letting the politician card his fingers through the silver hair. "How are you feeling, darling?"

"Completely content," Greg said, stretching his legs as he cuddled against Mycroft. "Very good, thank you, sir. Excited too."

Mycroft was happy to hear that. They sat peacefully for a few minutes until they heard the definite rap on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, Sherlock and John will be **going to watch** an Advent display at Christmas and so WE WANT YOU to pick the show they go to watch and get inspired from. Here are some suggestions of the sort of thing we mean:
> 
> • Gun play/Army kink  
> • TSD (Total Sensory Deprivation)  
> • Blood play  
> • Watersports  
> • Any other unusual or uncommon BDSM kinks/scenes you like the idea of, just comment and let us know.
> 
> The voting will continue for another chapter so keep letting us know what you're thoughts are. <3


	6. A Meeting of Two Pairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something new and unexpected is revealed to Sherlock; and John and Greg have some time alone to bond.

"Right on time. Very good. Come on." Mycroft waited for Greg to move his head upright then stood, smoothing his suit out of habit in the process. He walked towards the entrance hall, knowing Greg wouldn't be far behind, waiting to take coats.

He unlocked the door and opened it for the couple. "Good afternoon."

Mycroft let his eyes scan the pair but it wasn’t until Greg was taking their coats that he saw the very prominent mark just below John's left ear. He threw his brother a bemused look. Meanwhile Greg put the couple's coats away somewhere safe. He spotted the mark on John's skin too and smiled at him companionably, the plug in his arse his own claim from his Dom.

"Mycroft," Greg heard Sherlock greet. Sherlock didn't waste time and led the way through the hall, raising his brows at Mycroft expectantly.

"'Lock." Mycroft replied with a polite nod "Living room to begin, brother dear. Would you or John like anything to drink? Water, coffee, tea, scotch?"

Mycroft placed a hand at the small of Greg's back, directing him to his armchair which had a large, round purple cushion on the carpet to its right. John looked at Sherlock, deferring to him rather than answering himself. Under different circumstances he would have replied but in this capacity it would be out of place.

"John will have water. Nothing for myself at the moment," Sherlock said, gliding into the room to mirror his brother and his sub. He parted his legs and pushed the cushion that was provided for John between them, letting his hand linger in his sub's hair once he was seated. Tea or coffee would be too much caffeine and Sherlock wanted John in his normal state, the same went for alcohol. However by the look in Lestrade's eyes - when they weren't focused on either John or his Dom that is - John would want to keep hydrated.

"As you wish." Mycroft murmured, indicating that Greg could fetch a bottle for John. He then gave Sherlock an appraising look. Clearly aroused, although not indecently so. Mouth swollen too. John on closer inspection was showing off two other prominent lovebites and there were others that were fading rapidly down his neck.

Mycroft smirked and waited until Greg was seated on his own cushion again before continuing.

"The showcase is on Boxing Day as usual. It begins at 8:30pm. The mirrored room is being used. There will be a short intermission after 50 minutes, and we plan to end the event around 11pm at the latest. There will be four techniques on show and we are being generous in allowing you a choice in one of them so you can best show off a particular talent." He paused for a sip of the water Greg had brought in, with John's and then returned it to his sub with a smile, letting his words sink in.

Sherlock took the water from Greg with a grateful smile, ignoring Mycroft's looks as he turned to help John sip the water. Once John had had enough, he put the glass aside. He watched at Gregory leaned into his brother's touch, stroking his own sub's hair again absently. He already had an idea for what they could do, but he wanted to know more about the show itself first.

"What will be the main difference between 'act one' and 'act two', brother?" He asked.

His brother was nothing if not thorough.

"The main difference will be the view point. First act will see our variation on the traditional Saint Andrew's cross and both pleasure and pain will be involved. Also thanks to the mirrors the subs can see what is going on." _And each other's reaction,_ he added internally. He and Greg had spent long hours planning out the room set up and best vantage points, the feedback loop including another person would intensify the scene for all involved.

"The second act involves taking away sight from the sub, having them trust what will happen. The thing is they aren't trusting their respective Dom only." Mycroft's smirk widened, he had Sherlock puzzled and intrigued. "And the finale has still to be confirmed; however some rope bondage will be displayed. Gregory is rather hoping for a suspension scene to finish the showcase."

Sherlock watched Greg smile and lean happily against Mycroft's leg - he was obviously quite happy with the entire plan in his own right.

He looked down to his sub, wondering if Mycroft's words meant that John would have to trust Mycroft, or have to trust something more obscure. He may not want to admit it, but he trusted Mycroft to always do what was best - even if it was terrible and manipulative, Sherlock always knew that Mycroft was inherently good.

"Suspension is an interesting idea," Sherlock said, purposefully approving of the thing mainly Lestrade's idea. He imagined the lights and sounds of the show. In truth, all the ideas had merit. He leaned down and murmured quietly in John's ear, one word lilted in question. "Crop?"

John shivered at the ghost of breath at his ear. Of course the riding crop, John could think of no other thing Sherlock preferred over the riding crop, save his own hands perhaps. As soon as Mycroft had said they had a choice, he knew Sherlock would pick his crop. If he hadn't, John might have actually had to argue the point.

He turned his head to press his lips against Sherlock's before giving a small nod.

Mycroft watched the interaction, his heart filled with pride to see how far Sherlock had developed and matured over the last few years. John’s companionship was without a doubt the best thing to ever happen to his brother, and he was glad to see him happy and in love with someone who accepted him for who he was entirely.

Sherlock smiled against John's lips, pleasantly surprised by the soft kiss. He straightened up and replaced his hand in John's hair again. He knew they were being watched, but rather than feeling self-conscious he felt full of pride; he had nothing to be ashamed of.

He watched his brother and his sub shoot glances at each other which were slightly too much on the _'Isn't he a good boy?'_ -side than he wanted, so he was quick to distract them.

"We've decided that the riding crop shall be our choice," he announced firmly, not allowing Mycroft to take it away from them.

Mycroft could have said that much was obvious, but he didn't. Instead he nodded.

"It always has been your personal favourite. Now I can see you have questions regarding the rest. I think they can wait until you see the cross." He was rather proud of the cross, so was Greg naturally.

Sherlock would be jealous; there was little doubt of that. The pair simply didn't have the money or room for any high-end bondage gear of their own. At least, not like he and Greg did. Membership to the Diogenes, even with family discount, was expensive. At least they had unlimited access when they wanted it, so it wasn't like they had never seen at least some of the equipment.

John turned to look at Mycroft and Greg, confused. Wasn't the cross just a Saint Andrew's? He looked up at Sherlock, only to see the dark haired man watching the other pair intrigued. Sherlock frowned and cast his mind back to when Mycroft had initially told them they would be using the cross. He recalled him mentioning it was shaped differently, but it was said in such fleeting detail he likely saved it in a lower priority position in his palace.

"And when will we be seeing the cross?" He asked, his tone sliding into boredom despite his obvious interest. Both Mycroft and Lestrade seemed excited and quite smug, so Sherlock could already deduce it was not something that would be normally accessible to him and John. They were by no means struggling for money. True, Mycroft inherited more and earned much more, but what Sherlock did own (especially in combination with John's earnings too) was nothing to sniff at.

Mycroft saw through the boredom act easily.

"Do you remember the spare room? Gregory and I finally finished remodelling it. Would you like to see?" He asked, keeping his tone level. "It's had a huge upgrade since you were last here Sherlock. And the cross is stored in there."

He stood and slipped one hand into his pocket.

"Although if it's alright with you I'd like a word with you first, in private brother dear."

Sherlock considered Mycroft's words, unsure whether he was baiting him or was excited under his calm. "Of course," he replied smoothly, telling John he had permission to drink if he needed and to speak with Gregory if he needed.

He stood, watching Mycroft carefully, then followed him. Mycroft led them out the door, stopping to tell Greg cryptically that his sub would know when they were ready for him and John to join them and to be patient. It went without saying that he could talk to John, that was half the reasoning anyway.

Message given, he walked up the stairs with Sherlock following at his heels.

"A few formalities need to be covered, brother. I will be requesting health check copies for both you and John. Just for the paperwork. If you wish you may request the same from Gregory and I and the latest reports will be delivered to you. I need John's weight, and measurements. Primarily height, waist and arm span. I also need to know both your hard limits and triggers if there are any." He spoke as he led them towards the playroom, stopping outside the door waiting.

* * *

Downstairs, Greg waited for the two Dom's to leave - not because he felt he was doing wrong, but because he wanted them to have privacy - before crawling over to John and putting his pillow beside him.

"Sit, if you think Sherlock won't mind," he said, crossing his legs and leaning back on a hand with an easy smile. Greg made sure to speak confidently and reassuringly, encouraging John to be comfortable.

John didn't think Sherlock would mind so he shifted himself into a more comfortable kneeling position on the cushion.

"What did Mycroft mean? Or am I not allowed to know?" He asked keeping his voice down in case the brothers hadn't gone far. He had no idea where Mycroft was taking Sherlock in the house so he took extra precautions.

"They're probably talking about the more boring stuff. Limits and health and all that. While we get to wait," he said with a quiet chuckle. "Of course you know they used to be together, so the room they once used has now been modernised and expanded quite a bit. You'll see soon. How are you feeling?"

John smiled. He liked Greg Lestrade. To be honest if he had to do anything like this, from a submissive point of view he was happy it was with Greg.

"It is still strange to think about that." John admitted, "I mean, didn’t it ever bother you? You're a member of law enforcement after all. You must have realised at some point..." He trailed off. It really wasn't his place to pry. Then he realised Greg hadn't answered his questions. His eyes narrowed before he shook his head and pushed his suspicions to one side. "I'm nervous, excited and, well, still a little confused to be quite frank Greg."

Greg smiled easily at John, glad he was being honest.

"In the beginning when I found out about it, it bothered me. Of course it did," Greg shrugged with another smile. "I'm used to it now though, I suppose. It's not exactly right what they did, but they were both consenting, they didn't hurt each other, and when have they ever avoided doing things just because they're morally wrong anyway?" He explained, or at least tried to.

"You know how Mycroft is; he likes his mystery. But if you could tell me what you're confused about I could try to help?"

* * *

Meanwhile Sherlock nodded to Mycroft, glad that he was being attentive. These matters were after all handled easier in person.

"That is fine. You will have them as soon as possible. And yes, I would be interested in a copy of yours too," Sherlock replied, stopping to stand beside his brother. He next rattled off John's measurements, then added dryly: "I'll text you them again if you forget."

He thought for a moment. While his and John's limits and triggers were instinctive now to each other, within this context they were different.

"John is mine and I am John's, we are not yours and we won't tolerate the suggestion unless negotiated either. That includes any markings..." He began, the whole list of limits and triggers for both himself and John flowing naturally from his tongue.

“All markings will be dealt out by you and I on John and Gregory respectively, unless permission is otherwise granted, that is agreed then. However, it is only fair to warn you that John may end up marked as a result of something done by Gregory during the act, and vice versa.”

"Very well," Sherlock said, standing straighter and raising his chin slightly. He'd finished his list and looked to Mycroft curiously. "If that is all you needed to know. I would prefer to have a comprehensive document for John and I to keep. I know how you love your paperwork, brother dear."

Mycroft smiled. "Gregory and I have designed and patented a new cross based off the Saint Andrew's." He revealed proudly. "And to show it off as part of the act there will be a chain effect of sensations: when once sub moves the other will know. The idea is to then use them both together to show cause and effect and secondary cause and effect. Do you follow?"

Sherlock couldn't help but smile. Oh yes, he certainly followed. He was walking right beside Mycroft, even.

"Excellent. It will tie us as two couples together quite well so the show is not split and unbalanced." He said, eyes flickering to the door. "Go on, then. Unless you have a plan for it to be revealed to me in a more pompous way with John also present?"

"Jealous, brother mine?" Mycroft tutted playfully before opening the door for Sherlock to enter.

* * *

Back in the living room, John gave Greg a wry look before taking a breath, "I don't understand why you two are letting us take part in what, according to Sherlock, has always been your show. I'm confused too about the cross, I thought it was going to be a Saint Andrew's."

"We have decided that you and Sherlock have both proven yourself dedicated to the club. You are an asset; we wouldn't want to lose you. And we know Sherlock wants more numbers watching. So why not show you off?" Greg replied, before continuing reassuringly. "The cross is basically the same, trust me if you've used it before it won't be too different. It will allow us to be closer though... I think it would just be easiest to see it."

John was mostly appeased by the answer. But he had one final question. "Have you two ever done a show with another pair before?"

"We've done some shows and lessons with either another Dom or another sub, but both at once is new to us on this large a scale." Greg said, putting them both on the same level again. "I think it's nicer this way. You and Sherlock. I trust you, you know?"

John nodded. “I trust you too. And honestly I trust Mycroft too, not wholeheartedly or blindly, but I trust Sherlock to look after me and so by extension I trust Mycroft to follow whatever rules and things they agree to." He glanced at Greg, sitting so casually. He paused for a moment, before asking: “Do you ever feel neglected? Has he ever gone away for business and just put everything on hold?"

Truth be told it was still one of John’s biggest fears, that Sherlock would at some point get a case that was far more intriguing and challenging than John was and he'd just be left to the side. Not deliberately, but inadvertently. Something or someone like Moriarty would capture his attention in that way. He looked away, towards the wall. He didn't know why he was bringing this up.

"I never feel neglected. But that doesn't mean I don't sometimes feel lonely," Greg said, reaching forwards to touch his fingers to John's knee reassuringly as the other sub looked away. He leaned back again before continuing. "The first time I had sub drop with him it was because I was, well, basically mad at myself and pining for him. We had to figure out a system that works for us, and you and Sherlock should do the same. Make sure there’s something you can fall back on.

“There are lots of times where he is busy, or I am. He was away for the last two days and I rarely was in contact with him. But we have ways to deal with it. Often before he leaves he has a set of commands for me, so I will keep myself occupied and always thinking of him and serving him. And I am a relatively independent person, I can manage a week or two, but I wouldn't enjoy it. You should talk to Sherlock about it."

"I feel like I'm over reacting, that's all. I keep meaning to clarify things, but don't know how. I know how much the Work means to him. I-" He swallowed hard. "I used to be okay with the idea that the Work came first. It's always come first, but now." He took a deep breath still resolutely looking away. "I... I think I come first, but he's never said so. I feel like he shouldn't need to... But I still want to know all the same. I'm being stupid, and I probably shouldn't even be talking to you about any of this, so just forget it, all right?"

"John, I'm sure he'll understand." Greg said, reaching out to comfort John again with a gentle touch before talking again earnestly. "Sherlock is known to be... Spontaneous, so it's natural to be worried he might swan off just like that. But that was before, back when you first met, when the Work did come first. You're right, you come first now, just like I know I come first to Mycroft. It seems impossible, but we do. They both respect the relationships they're in, they wouldn't give us the chance to feel neglected. And... I know it's not exactly my place to say, but I know how much Sherlock lights up your life, it's natural to be afraid that he'll leave and the dark will come back, but you have to remember that's not going to happen, John."

John nodded. A small smile finally pushed its way across his face. "I love him. I guess that's obvious. And yeah, I know he loves me... It's just that doubt still creeps up every so often... I can't really stop it." He smiled a bit brighter. "Thanks though, I guess I still have a lot to learn."

Gregory smiled, relieved that he was able to reassure John. He felt a sort of companionship with him, as though he were taking him under his wing a little. It was an odd way to describe it, because he wasn't guiding him at all, but he was glad to know he could provide support.

"Let Sherlock know how you feel, he'll reassure you better than I can."

* * *

Upstairs Sherlock was hit by nostalgia as soon as he entered the room, his excitement forgotten for the moment. He looked around, taking in the differences and similarities, not entirely certain of his emotions.

The floor was padded; the bed was against the left hand wall. There were two racks of paddles and floggers, and horse tack. A glass display cupboard for all the plugs, dildos, and vibrators filled the rest of the wall. Various bondage furniture was placed along the back and right hand walls, part of the ceiling was mirrored as was a section of wall adjacent to it. Eye hooks were strategically placed around the room on walls and ceiling. A harness came down in the corner immediately to the left of the door, and there was a cross to Sherlock's right.

It was metal and shaped like a Saint Andrew's cross but the leather-like strappings to secure the sub were set away from the structure, jutting out. A padded square also jutted out at the centre to support the submissive's back and an adjusted head rest was attached to the middle of this bar and raised up.

It was a fine piece of construction and had one extra feature that was rare to find. Mycroft was hoping Sherlock would notice it.

The younger Holmes dismissed his emotions upon entering the room, because that's what he did, and walked over to inspect the cross to his right.

"Metal," he muttered, before pressing his nose to the cross to sniff. "Conductive. Interesting. Have you used current on the cross with Gregory many times?"

"A significant number I assure you. It is all perfectly safe now. The current is set to pulse whenever there is a spike in heart rate. For the show a reaction from John will cause a shock for Greg and conversely..." He waved his hand smugly. "There are other settings for the current, but we chose to use this one for the demonstration."

Sherlock hummed, sliding his hand across the back support. It was very well designed, and provided something that will catch the audience's attention.

"Will peak in heart rate after a shock be taken into account? If John is aroused and Greg is shocked, would John be shocked in result, and then Greg again and so on, or is there a refractory period to account for this uncontrollable rise in heart rate?" He asked thoughtfully.

"There will be a refractory period and there is a failsafe as well as a threshold BPM. Vitals are checked and the circuit cuts off at the press of a button or if there is an anomaly or huge spike from the recipient. Both Gregory and I have tested it fully. You know my methods and morals. I would never use this on a sub unless I know the effects inside and out. It is fully compatible with standard electro toys and has passed all safety checks both in Europe and America."

"Good, very good." Sherlock said, nodding his approval after glancing at his brother. He knew Mycroft would have considered safety, but he certainly felt more settled now that he knew his brother had tried it  "It is a beautiful design."

"Thank you. It's been our project this year and it seems to be finally paying off." He chuckled lightly before approaching the cross and standing beside Sherlock.

"It never was your favourite play, if memory serves. You can decline the offer I am about to make, but think carefully and don't refuse simply because of our past, you can also speak with John about it too." Mycroft studied his brother for a moment and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know you use my now approach with John. Nothing is used unless firsthand knowledge is acquired..." He trailed off hoping Sherlock understood the message. “Shall I put you on the cross? Purely to allow you to experience the effects. I give you my word that will be all."

Sherlock watched his brother thoughtfully for a moment. He nodded shortly.

"Yes, but I would like John to be informed of the cross and aware I will be experiencing the effects. Whether he stays to watch will be his choice. Whether Gregory watches is up to you; I have no preference."

"Very well. And I know I don't say it often, but I do love you Sherlock, and I'm happy you have John now and have settled down. I'm proud of you Lockie." He gave Sherlock's shoulder a squeeze before letting go. "Gregory will be present, it will be the first time anyone save him or I has been on it since the design was finalised and the cross was delivered."

Sherlock decided to simply nod to Mycroft's words. He appreciated them, but he was not the most fluent with his own emotions. Unless it was with John, but they had been able to develop an understanding.

Mycroft moved his hand into his pocket. "Before I call them up here, I'm curious, have you and John done much electro play? I know you haven't used it in a lesson yet, but at home?"

"Only a few times. It is something he reacts well to, but we aren't in the habit of using it."

Mycroft considered this and then nodded. He discreetly turned the dial on the control in his pocket up to two. He smirked. "They should be on their way up now. You will need to remove your clothes, pants can stay on, of course it's your choice. However feel free to talk with John first." Sherlock rolled his eyes at his brother's smirk and waited for his sub to arrive, missing his presence and feeling rather possessive about having left him in a room with Lestrade. He would have to ask them what they talked about later.

* * *

In the living room, John grinned at something the DI said, then looked at the clock: it was a quarter to four. "Do you think they'll take much longer? It doesn't take that long to settle things does it?"

"They-" Greg began, before a sizzle of pleasure coming from the toy inside him cut him off.

"They should be done," he said, recovering with a forced lazy smile. "Let's go find them. It's alright, Mycroft said we could." He moved to stand and held out a hand to help John from the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, remember Sherlock and John will be **going to watch** an Advent display at Christmas and so WE WANT YOU to pick the show they go to watch and get inspired from. Here are some suggestions of the sort of thing we mean:
> 
> • Gun play/Army kink  
> • TSD (Total Sensory Deprivation)  
> • Blood play  
> • Watersports  
> • Any other unusual or uncommon BDSM kinks/scenes you like the idea of, just comment and let us know.
> 
> If you have trouble visualising the cross, [here's](https://docs.google.com/drawings/d/1i-L3aDex1NAK-eBlKtkhJoPusyfhX_QH7kYhdWWH51k/edit?usp=sharing) a crude drawing we made which should hopefully help a little!
> 
> And as always thank you for your thoughts.


	7. The Cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock tests out the cross under the watchful gaze of Greg, John and his brother.

Upstairs, Mycroft smiled and turned the dial connected to Greg’s plug to three.

"How has John been with the cage, brother dear?" He asked as they waited. He timed the route and hitched the dial to four when he estimated that Greg would be on the upper landing.

"Quite well, thank you. He has been adjusting well and we are slowly drawing out the length of the time he wears the cage." Sherlock said, not surprised that Mycroft knew about the cage. He looked up and turned as he heard voices.

Mycroft waited for 48 seconds - the time it should take to get from landing to the doorway - before moving the dial to five. There was only one more setting, but he wasn't planning on using it yet. Then his brow creased, was John holding them back?

Sherlock pretended to entertain himself by wandering around the room and gazing upon various toys and equipment while he actually watched Mycroft, deducing him swiftly.

"He dislikes being humiliated... To a certain degree, correct?" Mycroft mused, neither brother looking at the other. "Is that due to his army background? Or is my information wrong?"

"John is quite particular with humiliation. Partly because of that background; he doesn't want to feel that he has failed. In this context, I do not think it is a good idea as he may feel confused and betrayed. And much of the humiliation needs to be more kind - patronising rather than scornful, et cetera." Sherlock said, watching as John and Lestrade arrived a few moments later.

The elder Holmes said nothing in reply to Sherlock's information, he simply waited for the two to enter. The scenes they were planning for the showcase had been selected carefully. Humiliation wasn’t a feature; then the pair walked in.

* * *

John had frowned at Greg. What was that all about? He had allowed Greg to help him stand up and shook out his legs to get rid of the pins and needles starting to develop.

"And where are we going exactly?" He'd asked.

A part of Greg instinctively had known that as soon as they were walking the vibrations would increase again, so he was almost prepared when he spoke next.

"Upstairs. You can see our playroom, now." He said steadily, guiding John and faltering on the top step as the vibrations increased again, needing to hold onto the banister for a brief moment.

"Uh, Greg? Is everything okay? What's wrong?" John placed a hand on the DI's back. "Should I get Mycroft?"

"Gosh... Oh, no, I'm... fine." Greg said quietly, flushed with pleasure as it became more intense again. He was sweaty and John's hand was cool in contrast to his bare skin, but he shook him off. "Sorry. Let's keep going."

John was puzzled for all of a half minute more, before he realised and blushed. If he listened he could hear the faint buzzing, then there was Greg's perspiration and the blown pupils. "Oh, err right..." He could feel his ears were red as he followed Greg down the hallway.

"Christ..." Greg said under his breath as they got to the room, his cheeks blazing and cock tenting his trousers, showing the effects of the plug quite clearly. As soon as he saw Mycroft he sank at his feet to his knees.

John walked in, ears flaming and Greg... Well, Greg stumbled across the threshold and fell at his feet. Mycroft was somewhat amused, as well as proudly satisfied by the reaction of his sub. He turned his eyes to John, assessing how the time with Greg had went.

He waited another few seconds before he quickly flicked the dial down to one, knowing Greg would embarrass himself further at the sudden loss.

"Oh, sir." Greg whined mournfully as he pressed his forehead to his Dom's knee, feeling desperate and overly conscious of being watched. He breathed in the scent of his Master, the rest of the room fading around them.

Mycroft turned his gaze back to Greg.

"Behave Gregory." He murmured, not harshly, but with control. "This was your choice after all." He reminded him a moment later. However he was still affected by the response, and Greg's proximity was doing little to alleviate things.

"Yes, sir." Gregory replied, breathing deeply as he forced himself to reach equilibrium. He looked up to Mycroft, sighing gratefully for his guidance. He pressed his cheek to his Dom's thigh.

John immediately stood at Sherlock's right hand side and looked up at him. He wasn't sure whether to kneel or not, and Sherlock wasn't exactly giving any indication of a preference.

"Sir?" He asked quietly as a prompt.

Sherlock turned his attention away from the sight of his brother and sub to John instead.

"This is the cross we will be using. It conducts electricity for electroplay. It has been tested, but I want to experience it myself before letting you on it. So Mycroft and Lestrade are staying, but if you don't want to stay you don't have to."

John looked from Sherlock to the cross, then back to his Dom. He recalled their previous conversation, when Sherlock had told him about his first hand experience, mainly at Mycroft's hand.

A surge of possessiveness overcame him, mixed partly with jealously but both were quelled as rapidly as possible. He tried to focus objectively on the choices.

Honestly, he wasn't sure he wanted to see Sherlock under his brother's control, but then again, it wasn't like he was in familiar surroundings. He was in Mycroft's home, where was he meant to wait?

"I'll...I'll stay, sir."

"You can go back to the living room if you feel you need to," Sherlock allowed. He began unbuttoning his shirt before motioning for John to finish undressing him completely. He turned to watch Gregory and felt a prickle of arousal at the display of submission.

"Mycroft promised he would be a gentleman," Sherlock drawled, gaze flickering to his brother.

Mycroft casually slipped his free hand over to rest on Greg's head, pressing his sub closer to him. He lifted his head to look at his brother at the mention of his name. He would have protested and said that he was always a gentleman, but both Sherlock and Gregory knew differently, so instead he nodded curtly.

He could see the shift in John, still submissive, yes; but also protective of Sherlock.

John saw the nod and took a breath to ground himself as he turned to slip the shirt off Sherlock's shoulders.

"I'm staying, sir. Unless you would rather I not..." He folded the shirt automatically, then set it on the cushioned floor. Deciding he was now kneeling anyway, he turned and began unlacing Sherlock's shoes.

Gregory looked out the corner of his eye to watch the other pair. He could see that Sherlock was still caring for his sub, even with his hint of nervousness. Mycroft had mentioned electroplay wasn't Sherlock's favourite thing to do, but Greg wasn't surprised that he wanted to experience the shocks: both the brothers were very attentive that way.

Sherlock watched John proudly as he left him to deal with his clothes.

"What shall I be expecting, Mycroft?" He asked his brother meanwhile.

"Right now it is impossible to set up the exact conditions for the showcase. I'm going to run through the unique features; there are a number of extra settings and various patterns and strengths regarding the current." His eyes flicked down to Greg with a proud smile, before returning to meet Sherlock's eyes.

"I'll go through the patterns at a low strength, just so you can learn them. Since you never really developed a taste for this sort of thing I'm hesitant to go past a medium voltage at all, and even then you must safeword to keep me informed." He paused considering the options. "If it's alright with you, we'll use the old traffic light system. One status report at regular intervals."

Sherlock nodded, knowing he was in perfectly safe hands.

John listened carefully as he removed shoes, socks and then trousers from his Dom's body. He raised his hands to the dark waistband of Sherlock's briefs, but made no effort to remove the garment. He let his hands slide down Sherlock's legs and away without the fabric.

The Dom petted John's hair reassuringly while he nodded to Mycroft and moved to stand by the cross.

"Prompt me when you want a response, otherwise I may be too focused on the shocks themselves." He advised.

Greg pushed up to kneel properly beside his Dom and wrapped a hand around the back of one of Mycroft's thighs in an embrace. "I'm better, Master." He said, waiting expectantly for a cue now that he had gotten hold of himself.

Mycroft, who had been watching Sherlock, smiled. "Very good darling. I want you to help Sherlock onto the cross. Make sure the contact zones are secure and the straps are firm. Then bring the controller over pet." He turned to check Sherlock's reaction, then John's. In particular John's, but the sub just squared his jaw and focused on watching his partner.

"If it is allowed, I would appreciate it if John fetched me a chair; they are across the room." He added.

Sherlock followed Greg and let him manipulate him onto the cross. "Bring a chair close for my brother, John. Then when you return stand in front of me." He instructed with a smile, watching his sub fondly.

John nodded and turned to fetch the requested chair. He brought it back and set it down for Mycroft before approaching the cross. Greg seemed to be adjusting the straps, acting ever the professional.

John let his eyes sweep over the whole picture. So far so good... He personally enjoyed the thrill and the hints of danger that he got from electro play. He hadn't actually been aware of Sherlock's views on it and he had felt a twinge of mixed emotions over the fact that Mycroft still knew things that he didn't.

Once Greg finished with the straps, Sherlock watched him return to Mycroft's side. He looked down at himself and wriggled, quite secure and comfortable too. He closed his eyes and made himself relax his muscles, before opening his eyes to see Mycroft with the remote. He looked to him expectantly.

Mycroft sat in the simple yet comfortable chair, free hand retaking its position atop Greg's head.

"John, if at any point you wish to leave, do so. I will give Sherlock the option to end the... trial if you do." It wasn't an order, merely an allowance, or clarification of the offer given earlier.

John nodded and sat down facing the cross, with Greg on his left. He gave Sherlock a small encouraging smile.

Then Mycroft flicked the whole system switch and hit the first button, sending a low frequency, low voltage current through the wired network of the whole cross, sending shocks in sequential phase down Sherlock's body. From shoulders to toes, it was almost like a wave of weak current.

Sherlock tensed as he felt the roll of current flow from the top of the cross to the bottom. If it wasn't painful, it might have been relaxing.

He grunted softly once it was over and relaxed again, opening his eyes to flicker to his small audience. Both Greg and John were watching with unadulterated interest up at him.

Mycroft watched Sherlock's reaction critically.

"Colour?" He asked, cautious that the last time he had engaged with Sherlock it had ended dubiously. He was glad Sherlock was trusting him, but he was going to ease into this for both their sakes.

"Green, I'm fine. It's fine." Sherlock said, closing his eyes again as he relaxed. He shifted, getting comfortable again, before looking to Mycroft and nodding. "Next one."

Mycroft gave a curt nod again then increased the voltage, keeping the pattern the same. It wasn't much higher, but at least the effects garnered a more accurate response, akin but not the same as that which John would receive.

A full-bodied grunt and gasp of pain left Sherlock's parted lips as the voltage increased and he writhed and arched slightly before sinking again, breathing a little harder before it evened out again. His cheeks were flushed and the pink trailed across his chest and his underwear bulged slightly from the stimulation. He opened his eyes and smiled at John, his bones still tingling.

"What do you think so far, John?"

John watched attentively, not looking away even as his instincts fought to rise and do something. His mouth was dry. It took him a moment before he managed to form his reply.

"Certainly... Very creative... Are you okay?" He had to ask, had to set his mind at ease, and calm his own heart rate.

Mycroft changed the pattern to two quick pulses, and a third slow one a phase later, running into the next further down - like rain hitting a steep slope and running downhill. Then he hovered over the voltage control waiting on Sherlock's reply almost as much as John.

"I'm fine, John. It has been a while," he said in reply, smiling a little dryly. He sent a look to Mycroft and said: "Increasing the voltage once more I can handle, but no more than that," he said, gauging his tolerance and mentally comparing it to John's. His pet would probably be able to take two or three more, he estimated.

"Show me the patterns now, brother." He added, closing his eyes and relaxing against the padded support.

"As you like." Mycroft murmured, increasing the volts by 20 rather than the requested 10 briefly then down by ten to the requested setting - he wasn't about to be ordered like that by his brother. He had once taught Sherlock manners and the younger man should remember that.

John nodded and glanced at the pair to his left. Greg was pressed against Mycroft's left leg fully and watching avidly. The elder Holmes, on the other hand, was eluding an aura of control and dominance naturally. In a way it helped reassure him further.

Something akin to a yell was ripped from Sherlock's throat as the intense pulse racing through him, before it pierced through him again. They disappeared as soon as they started but the next pulse lasted longer and seemed to strike vertically through him. Once it stopped he didn't need to make himself relax; he was already slack and panting.

He opened his eyes and John seemed uncomfortable and alarmed, so Sherlock smiled.

"You would feel amazing in this, John."

John nodded robotically, hands clenched by his sides. "Yes sir."

Mycroft turned his head to look at John carefully. Then at his brother, and finally at Greg. He moved the hand on Greg's head to have him look up.

"Go sit with him please, he needs to stay grounded and reassured physically." _And he won't leave even if he should,_ Mycroft added mentally.

Offering Greg a warm smile he removed his hold and returned his hand to his pocket, moving the dial back up to two for Greg's plug while switching to a different pattern, reminiscent of sheet rain.

Greg nodded and crawled over to John, sitting closer to him so their sides pressed together. He caught John's hand and began massaging the bones and muscles.

"I was scared when Mycroft was on there," he said quietly, reassuring him with his murmurs as Sherlock's face flushed even more while his body spasmed with the familiar jerks he had experienced before. "It's odd, how easy it is to accept pain from your Dom but how hard it is to give it, or even see it. But what Sherlock is doing is good, John. He's making sure it's safe for you because he loves you. And we made sure it was safe for you both because we care about you. Sherlock isn't in any danger here."

John nodded again, face a neutral mask. He let Greg's words sink in.

"Wait... But," He turned to look at Greg with wide eyes. "Mycroft went first... He tested it first, didn't he?" John suddenly understood that Greg could relate to him in this. "God. Yeah. This..."

He was frozen by another cry from Sherlock.

"I get why he's doing it, but I hate the thought of him having to do it... Of him being in pain; and I trust you when you say it's safe, but I keep thinking of all the ways it could become unsafe..."

It was times like this when being a doctor was disadvantageous.

"You're forgetting how clever both of them are, and the fact they know each other like this. They would know if something was wrong. And it's impossible for the voltage to get too high or get out of control: the whole thing would shut down if that happened," Greg said reassuringly, still massaging John's hand. "He would safeword if he didn't like it. He's always serious about your safeword, so why wouldn't he be about his own? And it seems the part of him that likes pain still likes it a little, even if it is a pain he doesn't particularly enjoy."

John watched Sherlock again, looking at his partner and Dom critically. "I know..." He whispered, gripping Greg's hand tightly. "How many settings have they still got to go through?"

Mycroft heard the questions and swapped to a new pattern, pulses going through the morse for S.O.S. and then grinned, turning Greg's dial up steadily to five again to inform him how many were left.

Greg's hands spasmed and sweated around John's as Mycroft tortured him with pleasure.

"Only a few now. There was about ten altogether," he reassured John, rubbing his thumbs jerkily around his knuckles as they watched Sherlock's body writhe, cry out and moan.

Mycroft choose the sixth pattern, a steady drumbeat, starting at the hands and feet and moving inward. Then as he set the pluses off he turned the plug's dial down one. Resolutely not looking over at the pair of subs.

He did trust Greg to take care of John mentally, even through the pleasure. After all it wouldn't do for John to be put off the cross because he disliked watching Sherlock in his place.

"Lockie?" He prompted.

Sherlock relaxed and caught his breath as soon as the current stopped. He licked his lips and glared momentarily towards his brother for the nickname, blinking softly to focus.

He hummed aimlessly, before saying, "Turn the intensity down one, brother. I think I will be more comfortable like that."

"I can turn it down to minimum if you'd prefer. You should have a good grasp of the voltage by now and all I am showing is the patterns now." He offered calmly. It was strange having Sherlock like this in front of him. He could tell his brother had slowly gotten more aroused by the settings but he never had had a high tolerance for electricity themed activities. Thankfully Greg did.

"That, then. Yes." Sherlock said, nodding as he watched his brother fiddle with the settings. In another context he would feel the need to protect his pride, and despite knowing he was in a roomful of people who could tolerate and enjoy much higher voltages than he, he knew he was accepted and didn't feel ashamed. He felt comforted instead.

"I am ready to continue," he said, eyes on Greg and John now.

John caught and held the gaze of his Dom. He offered a smile and a silently mouthed _'I love you'_ to the consulting detective. He was happy Sherlock had agreed to drop the intensity now.

Mycroft said not a word as he turned the dial down to three and began setting the seventh pattern. Rapid pinpoint prickles of current running inwards then back out.

Sherlock smiled at his sub before he was distracted in moaning, the tingles making him not know where to wriggle. He felt more pleasure with this level of intensity and couldn't help from bucking outwards as his hands and feet were shocked last.

John swallowed back a groan. His Dom definitely seemed to enjoy that. Whatever that one had been. He eased his hold on Greg's hand.

Mycroft reversed the pattern for number eight. The time delay between shocks was lesser too. Continuing his torture, he returned the intensity level for Greg to two once more.

Both Sherlock and Greg seemed to groan in unison for a moment, though Greg's finished quickly whereas Sherlock's continued throughout the shocks that were getting closer and closer along his arms and legs.

Nine was a long three second full body pulse followed by a random scattering of pinpoint shocks, decided using an algorithm.

John continued to study Sherlock. The sounds were mainly pleasurable ones now and helped him slowly begin to regain his arousal.

"Oh, god!" Sherlock moaned, arching off the cross as his whole body was lit on fire in the most deliciously chaotic way. Greg was flushed from the plug and from watching Sherlock's display, and let go of John's hand slowly once he was certain the man felt more stable again. John let out a choked groan; God he looked beautiful like that. The doctor's mouth hung open and he felt himself hardening further as he looked on, another moan escaping him.

Mycroft finally adjusted himself in his trousers as discreetly as he could. "Gregory, heel." He ordered, voice husky and deeper.

Sherlock took the opportunity between shocks to watch his sub, proud that he wasn't dismissing the moment as horrific. He licked his lips, ignoring Gregory as he passed from his spot by John to kneel by Mycroft. Right then he only had eyes for his sub, and he frankly couldn't wait to play with him in the reverse position.

Mycroft waited until Greg was kneeling in front of him before he actually turned the dial off entirely. The final setting was a steady pulse that spiralled in before reversing and spreading out.

John licked his lips and shifted forward, waiting to see the reaction from Sherlock of the final pattern.

Sherlock was shaking, trembling with exertion before the final pattern hit, making him forget all about the lack of control in his muscles as he arched. His moan was a choked yell, combining with Gregory's whimper, and his hips bucked again, sweat trickling down his chest to his boxers.

John echoed Sherlock's moan. Eyes wide with want. Mycroft flicked the cross off and yanked Greg up for a well deserved kiss, taking it hungrily from the DI’s mouth before letting him go.

"Help John take my brother down." He ordered deeply, half breathless.

“Yes sir," Gregory said, lips tingling as he turned back to John and caught his wrist, pulling him to stand beside Sherlock and help him down from the cross while the Dom panted for breath.

Greg then moved to kneel by Mycroft's side again, looking up at his Dom expectantly.

"You did well Gregory. And you shall be rewarded in due time. In the meantime... Would you like the plug adjusted, re-lubed, turned on again?" Mycroft asked setting the controller down carefully.

"Yes, please." Greg said, smiling beautifully up at Mycroft and pressing his cheek appreciatively to his thigh, rubbing to show his love and gratitude.

Once Sherlock was back on the padded floor John pulled him into a tight hug, kissing his neck then his cheek and then his lips briefly.

"I love you. Are you okay? How was it? Good?" He asked quietly in Sherlock's ear.

"I think you'll like it, John." Sherlock said, kissing John back swiftly with a smile, holding his sub tight as they supported the other.

John finally allowed himself to grin. "Then I look forward to it sir." He replied honestly, glad Sherlock was off the cross and unharmed. He glanced down. "Seems like you liked it too." He muttered. He was aiming for being playful but it came across as hesitant.

Sherlock grinned and pecked John's lips again, sliding his hands around to meet in the middle of John's back as he pressed his hips forward so John could feel his erection. "I like pain, you know that. You saw how little stimulation could make me beg for your mouth. It's just different... Flavours of pain. I don't like it too intense - too spicy, too cold, too hot. I like it sizzling, just there, just... Perfect."

"You are perfect, Sher." John whispered in his ear. John trailed his hands across plains of smooth alabaster skin, staying pressed against his Dom, inhaling his scent deeply. "Thank you." He meant it too.

_Thank you for being my Dom, thank you for trying the cross, thank you for looking after me..._

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The results for the poll are in! For the Christmas Advent show that John and Sherlock will be viewing (and taking inspiration from!) will be on gunplay/army kink! Thanks for anyone who voted and if gunplay/army kink wasn't what you voted for, don't worry because your suggestion will be in the series at some point in some shape or form! 
> 
> If you have trouble visualising the cross, [here's](https://docs.google.com/drawings/d/1i-L3aDex1NAK-eBlKtkhJoPusyfhX_QH7kYhdWWH51k/edit?usp=sharing) a crude drawing we made which should hopefully help a little!
> 
> And, as always, thank you for your thoughts! Be sure to comment and tell us what they are exactly; we are not mind readers. lol. :P


	8. Come Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated for the boys after the meeting at Mycroft's.

Mycroft coughed to get their attention but John paid no heed, he needed this, screw Mycroft.

"If you agree, John can try out the apparatus in due time. I must attend to Gregory first. You two have ten minutes of somewhat privacy, so feel free to look around the room."

With his message delivered, Mycroft pulled Greg's head up gently. "I can attend to you here or in our room... Your choice."

"Anything, please, sir. I'm so hard." Greg said looking up pleadingly, ignoring the other Dom to focus on his own. Everything else was inconsequential.

Sherlock kissed John's head softly, holding him close still, almost protectively.

He didn't really care about Mycroft and Greg being in the room, seeing as he and Mycroft had been intimate before and Greg had seen him at his worst. It didn't seem that John minded too much either.

He took John's hand and loved them away into the corner of the room, pulling him into a deep kiss.

Mycroft spared the younger couple not a second glance. He removed a thin cord from his pocket and swiftly looped it through the D-ring of Greg's collar.

He said nothing to Greg as he straightened and turned to walk across the room towards the bed. He ventured to the left though, and dropped Greg's 'leash' on a large and very comfortable dog bed, complete with a water dish to the side with Greg's name on it.

"Good boy. Lie down on your front, I won't be long."

Gregory snuggled on the bed on his front, cock swinging heavily between his legs under his clothes as he crawled.

Once he was on the small bed he made sure his arse was partially in the air, hoping Mycroft would touch him soon.

In the meantime Mycroft had fetched some water, lube, and a gag which looked like a toy bone. It squeaked when bitten hard enough, and stretched Greg's lips around the narrow section deliciously.

He also got a condom from the (seldom used) box they had.

Returning to the dog bed he half filled the water bowl and crouched at Greg's side.

"Hmm, you are being so good for me, my perfect little pet." He cooed loud enough for Greg to hear as he stroked his silver hair.  

"Such a good obedient pup, aren't you?" He asked, moving to stroke along his spine, then squeezing his arse, repeating the motion for the other cheek.

Gregory moaned at the sight of the bone and eagerly parted his lips to take the familiar toy inside his mouth, but Mycroft held it back.

He turned his head to look at his Dom, looking at him in awe and admiration. He moaned, nuzzling up into the fond touches to his hair.

"Yes, sir. Yours. Your pet," Greg gasped, pressing his arse back into the squeezes.

"Ahh, that's enough talking Greggy." He gave him a pat on the head. "I think you should have some water and _then_ you can have your bone." He teased, waving the gag a little before sliding the water dish over.

"Yes, sir. Thank you sir," Greg moaned, leaning forwards and pushing his arse out as he lapped up some water into his mouth.

Once he was quenched he turned to Mycroft, opening his mouth again pleadingly.

"Good boy." Mycroft repeated, petting Greg's head again. He attached the gag securely.

"Three squeaks in quick succession if you want to safeword." Mycroft reminded him. It had been about four months since they engaged in this sort of play after all. "One is yes, two is no.”

Gregory leaned into all touches from Mycroft, cherishing each one. He nodded, squeezing the toy between his teeth to show he understood.

He was hard and the sounds of passionate fucking in the background certainly didn't help. But he kept his eyes fixed on Mycroft, wanting to know what was expected of him next.

Mycroft closed his eyes briefly in an attempt to focus his thoughts.

_Talk about loud._

He mentally counted to ten and released the breath he had been holding. Eyes opening to gaze intently at Gregory, he gave a small smirk as they heard the two other men orgasm almost in tandem and come, in all likelihood, into their clothing. Served them right for making so much noise.

"Roll over, Greggy." Mycroft ordered, in the tone one used when instructing a dog.

Greg smiled up at Mycroft, wanting to lean forwards and nuzzle his erection when he saw the fire in his eyes.

He squeaked the toy once and moved to roll on his front, his legs and arms naturally tucking up near his body when he had this gag in his mouth, mirroring the shape of a supine dog.

Mycroft smiled approvingly. Crouching he peeled Greg's slacks off him humming contently as his sub's cock sprang free. He tore open the foil and leaned over to roll the condom onto Greg's shaft.

"Don't want you making a mess. Or you'd have you clean it up."

He heard his brother and John reenter the room - after cleaning themselves up probably - and settle on the bed. Sherlock would no doubt be watching, but he wasn't sure John would be.

Gregory moaned as his cock bounced against his stomach, bobbing until Mycroft stilled it with his nimble fingers. His whole body twitched in interest, his cock over sensitive after all the anticipation. He looked up at Mycroft lovingly, falling into his role of an adoring pup.

Mycroft made sure the condom was secure before trailing his hand down past Greg's perineum to the plug. He carefully gave the plastic a twist clockwise.

"Relax puppy, let me removed this for you. Just relax." He soothed. Greg moaned and bit down on the gag, a long squeak coming from the toy, his eyelashes fluttering.

He concentrated on the sound of his Dom's voice and not the heaviness in his arse, calming himself down so his Dom could truly enjoy his pleasure.

Mycroft finally eased the plug out, rubbing Greg's stomach to soothe him further. Once the plug was out, Mycroft uncapped the lube and spread some on his fingers. He waited for it to warm then thrust two fingers in easily, spreading the gel inside, and listening to Greg panting around the toy.

Greg moaned as he felt Mycroft's fingers inside him. He felt so small now, compared to the plug, and Greg gasped around the gag as his hole twitched and clamped down on the fingers.

After adding more lube to the plug, Mycroft pressed the plug slowly back into Greg's spasming hole.

He gasped again as the plug slipped into his hole and his cock leaked inside the plastic covering him.

"Such an eager pup." Mycroft cooed. He took the remote out of his pocket and turned on the device again, straight up to four, a pause, then quickly down two.

He stood and removed his jacket casually, then his waistcoat, watching Greg on the dog’s bed as he writhed.

"Mm, hmmm, mm!" Greg moaned and mewled, whining like the dog he was as the vibrations in his arse fluctuated. He wriggled his legs, kicking out and twitching in pleasure.

"Hands and knees, now!" Mycroft ordered.

Glancing across the room he saw John dozing in the bed in Sherlock's arms. Then he saw Sherlock still watching. He never did get incredibly sleepily after an orgasm, unless he wanted to. Those blue-green eyes stared across at him. Mycroft smiled and returned his attention to Greg as he upped the vibration. Greg didn't have enough concentration to spare to care about Sherlock's eyes on him. He was far too focused on pleasing his Dom and seeing past the fog of lust.

He rolled onto his hands and knees, back arched upwards as the vibrating increased. Mycroft ran a hand down Greg's spine. Then finally turned the dial up fully to six. He left it at its max while he moved his trousers to mid-thigh, not bothering to unbutton his shirt.

"Would you like me to fuck you now pet?"

"'Mhmm!" Greg cried, his whole body trembling from the pressure in his arse. He bit down hard once on the toy, teeth likely marking the bone. He pushed his arse back, offering himself up to be used.

Mycroft growled quietly, before turning the plug off. Then he swiftly reached down to lube his cock liberally. Carefully he eased the plug out of the arse in front of him, enjoying the whine Greg emitted around the bone.

He held himself in line with Greg's wet hole, the head of his cock slotting into the space easily and being swallowed within Greg's body when he pushed forward.

"Ohhhh, ohh," Greg whined, holding himself still on shaky limbs. Sometimes like this Mycroft would demand him to do all the work, but other times he gloried in being able to fuck Greg as hard as he wanted. In the state he was in, he didn't want to presume and waited for a cue, trying not to come so soon.

Mycroft snaked a hand down to squeeze the bottom of Greg's shaft hard to forestall the impending orgasm. A few seconds later he snapped his hips forward, fully seating himself in his lover, balls slapping at Greg's skin.

He pressed himself flush along Greg's sweaty back, beyond caring about his clothes - they'd be dry cleaned anyway.

"Mmm, such a nice wet hole... You're like a bitch in heat..." He nipped Greg's throat before continuing. "Correction: you are my bitch in heat, aren't you Gregory? You. Are. Mine."

Mycroft purred huskily in Greg's ear. Snapping his hips abruptly on each of the last three words.

Greg sobbed with delight.

The hand on his cock, the thick weight in his arse, the words in his ear; all of it added up to an all consuming heat of possession that he was at the heart of. He closed his eyes tight and concentrated on keeping himself upright and spread, clenching his hole to pleasure his Dom, feeling helpless and painfully aroused.

Mycroft didn't entirely lose his sense of being or ability to stay calm, he merely gave their reigns a bit more slack, so to speak. He gathered a breath before gripping Greg's hips tightly and setting up a brutally long deep thrusting rhythm at a quick pace, occasionally hitting the spongy bundle of nerves of the prostate.

Drool coated Greg's lips and chin, his mouth slack and filling with saliva. His over sensitised body was fucked into a state of roaring pleasure, as though every touch might bring out a new orgasm from him even after he had emptied himself of come.

But he couldn't come, not yet.

And the knowledge that when he would come it would be brilliant made Gregory even more desperate, moaning and gagging with his excitement.

Mycroft held true to his word, fucking Greg hard and fast, pulling the sub's arse to meet his hips on each slam. Once he fixed his angle for Greg's prostate, he was merciless. The DI’s internal muscles clamped tight around him, making him moan. He slowed down at one point, but only to talk.

"You are free to come once I do." He started before warning him. "If you come earlier, I'll milk you dry for your insolence."

Those were the last coherent sentences he uttered for some time.

Greg's hands clenched into fists as he listened to Mycroft, the whole of his body tense and on edge. He whined, unsure if he could stop himself for coming that long, so made it his mission to make Mycroft come hard and fast only using his internal muscles to throb around him.

Mycroft let out a guttural moan and slammed himself in, coming deep inside Greg's body.

He pressed himself firmly inside and flattened his body along Greg's holding him tightly as he felt his sub coming. Greg cried out as the final slam made him explode in pleasure, his arms and legs shaking, back flexing as he came and came. Mycroft's weight around him helped to ground him, but he still felt high and aimless in the post orgasmic glow.

Mycroft groaned and waited for his breathing to calm down and his heart rate to level before he even thought of moving out.

As his softened he lifted the other plug he'd brought. It had a small dog's tail and wouldn't actively rub his pet's prostate, but simply keep him plugged. He almost picked the one with an artificial knot but he felt kinder after the pleasure he'd received.

Greg was able to keep on his knees, but his arms collapsed and he folded one over the other, resting his flaming cheek on his cool sweaty skin as he began to calm, breathing deeply through his nose.

He whined softly as Mycroft slipped out of him, but his disappointment didn't last long when he felt another plug touch his hole. He squeaked the toy once. His Dom praised him again as he easily fixed the dog’s tail into Greg open hole. It plugged him up nicely.

Then he surveyed the mess.

Well, he certainly needed a cool cloth... Or Greg's hot wet tongue.

He smirked as he took away the gag. "Time to clean up Greggy." He murmured as he sank back on his own heels.

"Mm, yes master."

Greg smiled and turned around, enjoying the way the bushy tail slipped from his lower back to sweep between his legs. He happily lapped at Mycroft's bits, cleaning him completely of lube and come. He sat back on his heels once he finished, the hair of his tail tickling his toes.

"Good boy," Mycroft purred. "So obedient."

He pulled Greg up for a long kiss. A long minute later he pulled away. "Now, did my puppy make a mess or not?" He asked with a raised brow.

He shook his head, looking down to his softening cock, surrounded by the very full condom. He grinned up at Mycroft, hoping he was pleased.

"My perfect puppy." Mycroft cooed ruffling Greg's hair. Greg leaned up into the praise before settling on his heels again, moving to pull the tail around onto his lap to play with the end. Mycroft efficiently removed the condom and knotted it. "Well done Gregory. How does the plug feel?"

"It feels good, sir. I don't think I can take much more anal stimulation right now, so this one is perfect. And you know how I feel about the tail, master."

Mycroft nodded.

"One of these days I think I'll buy you something bushy and soft like your tail and just watch you hump it to bring yourself off." He mused, watching Greg's ears go pink and his tongue dart out to lick his lips.

"I'm sure it would be a gorgeously sordid sight." Greg smirked.

"Good boy. Now why don't you rest for a while. You can lie down in your bed and recover. There is water in your dish and if you want food, do let me know." Mycroft said standing and pulling his trousers back up his legs.

"Thank you master," Greg said, moving to lie down on the bed on his side, one leg hitched slightly higher than the other. He sighed, relaxing into the soft cushiony surface.

Mycroft patted him gently then walked away to a small sink to wash the other plug and his own hands. He dried it off and then dipped it in an antibacterial liquid, before setting it on a rack to dry naturally, ensuring no fibres from the towel or germs remained on the surface. It took a few minutes then he walked over and disposed of the condom and stored away the lube.

"Enjoy the view, did you, little brother?"

Sherlock glanced away from the sub on the floor to look at his brother.

"He's very good," he said, still brushing his hand over John's sides and stomach as the doctor dozed. "An obedient dog."

"Well trained, you mean." Mycroft chuckled. "It helps that for the most part that we enjoy the same kinks. What did you honestly think of the cross? A third opinion and customer review are very useful to us. I'm curious to know what you thought, analytically speaking."

"The restraints were comfortable, as were the padded areas to rest on, giving the sense of security. The patterns of the shocks were interesting, too. I imagine staying with one pattern or switching between patterns can be equally satisfying." Sherlock mused, curling around his sub. "I trust John will enjoy the higher voltages too. Were you planning on having two crosses facing the audience?"

"I was planning to have the crosses back to back, but with John and Gregory facing each other. You see, the space between sub and cross can be adjusted. It was Gregory who suggested linking the two of them for the round robin sensation play. I did feel it was very ingenious on his part. We have access to their backs but there is space to play with the rest of them."

Sherlock nodded, pressing his cheek to John's shoulder as he imagined the scene.

"Do you think we need to make them become more accustom to each other's bodies? They are friends, and they're not too shy about being with us in the presence of each other, but when they entered earlier they were both slightly embarrassed about Greg's predicament. If they felt indifferent or awkward about each other's arousal it may not make the scene as exciting for them."

“Gregory and I have done scenes with other subs and Dom's before, however yes. If you believe it will help improve John's reactions and make him more comfortable than I am open to your suggestions on how that may be accomplished. I am fine with allowing Gregory time with John, and I'm guessing you have more rules about the process than I do." Mycroft answered perching himself on the edge of the bed closest to Sherlock.

"I believe that it will need to be something I guide John in. Ultimately it is about John's comfort. So with that in mind, I believe John should be the one to initiate things when he is comfortable to do so." Sherlock said thoughtfully, looking up at his brother.

"Perhaps I'll speak to him when he wakes. And you to Gregory. It wouldn't be good to simply shove them in a room together with expectations, they should want to become familiar with each other."

"You've definitely came a long way over the last few years Lockie. I'm going to take Greg to our room, feel free to take a nap with John and talk when you're both refreshed." He glanced at the clock which read half past 5. "I'll order us all dinner in about an hour or two." He swiftly pressed a soft kiss to his brother's temple. "Do try to get some rest."

Sherlock nodded, holding John tighter to his chest. He closed his eyes when he felt the kiss to his temple, blinking away the affection his brother gave him. He settled content around John, sighing happily in the knowledge that his brother was proud of him. He listened to him rouse Greg and take him away before succumbing and falling into a nap.

Mycroft managed to get the sleepy DI out of the room and down the corridor to their room. He striped off his clothes and pulled them both under the covers. He kissed Greg as he nestled tight against him, facing him as he didn't particularly want the bushy tail between them. He set the alarm for an hour and drifted to sleep too.

* * *

Sherlock felt a shift beside him and woke, still cuddling John. He smiled and stroked the man's hair until he woke completely. Once John was alert, Sherlock fetched him some water and told him to drink. He then explained the set up of the scene they would be in during the Christmas show.

"So my brother and I feel it would be better if you and Gregory became more accustom to each other's bodies. Do you have any preferences on how you want to do that?"

John thought about it, sure he had fooled around with some men in the army but Sherlock really was the only man he had been with properly. It wasn't likeSherlock was asking him to be completely intimate with Greg just...

"Err, you mean seeing him naked? Because I saw some of their scene before I went to sleep Sher. I... Don't know. I've not really got more than a passing interest in anyone else. Wouldn't it just make things more awkward if he was to kiss me or something?" John asked.

"Would you be comfortable being close to him while you're both naked, aroused, begging and crying out in pain from the cross? It's not about... Making you attracted to him, or making you want him, it's about making sure you are comfortable so you can serve me and make me happy to the best of your ability. Perhaps it might be easier if Mycroft and I help you along. We could give you prompts, that is. 'How comfortable are you', 'touch his chest if you want', that sort of thing. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Sherlock asked, moving a hand to pet at John's cheek. "And don't worry about awkwardness, both you and Greg are completely different men in public. In private, you are mine, and he is my brother's."

John pressed against Sherlock's hand at his cheek. It still felt like it would be weird, but Sherlock had a point. Once strapped to the cross his main visual contact would be Greg's reaction. He needed to be at least somewhat familiar with the other sub's reaction. Perhaps doing this would help everyone. He looked across at Sherlock, watching him intently.

"I know I'm yours, love." He whispered before giving a short nod, "I'll try... I really can't say how I will handle this, but with prompting and encouragement... Okay. I want to make you happy and perform as best I can in the show after all."

Sherlock smiled, seeing the determined look in John's eyes. "Very well, we'll see what Gregory and my brother says and see what we can do about it." He replied, leaning forwards to peck John's lips.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the hall, Mycroft's alarm woke up the sleeping pair in the master bedroom.

Mycroft hugged Greg close before throwing a hand out and turning the offending noise off with one hand.

"Greg..." He said, groggy with sleep.

"Myc," Came the soft reply, muffled and sleepy.

Greg was disorientated as he woke, unsure whether it was morning or night judging by the light in the room. His eyes adjusted and he saw that it was around half six.

He frowned across as his Dom. "Has your brother gone?"

"I don't believe so. John fell asleep in the four poster and I told him to get some rest. He praised your obedience. You were the picture of a well trained dog. Thank you. Which reminds me, how is the tail plug, shall I remove it now? We can clean you up thoroughly before bed later. I need to talk with you without distractions."

His muscles had been so relaxed he barely noticed that he still had the plug in his arse. He smiled and reached back to play with the soft fur.

"Yes, please. It's not uncomfortable, but I think it might become so soon." He said before adding, "What do you need to talk about, sir?"

Mycroft moved in close to slip a hand around to Greg's arse as he drew him into a kiss. He took his time, enjoying the slide of their lips against each other before he worked the plug out and dropped it to the floor to brush and sanitise later.

Satisfied for the time being, he broke the kiss and stroked a finger along Greg's cheek.

"I think you probably are aware of this already: For the showcase to work, you and John need to be comfortable with each other."

Greg chewed on the inside of his mouth thoughtfully once Mycroft had finished kissing him and pondered over his words. "Finding what I'm watching to be uncomfortable isn't going to do much for my heart rate, I suppose." He said, smiling softly. "I think I'm alright with him... I'm alright with the thought of it, in theory, but I don't know about in practice; how I'll actually react with him when we're both explicitly aroused. What do you suggest we do, sir?"

"Sherlock thinks we would be best instructing you both in basic touching, familiarisation, awareness of tells and reactions." Mycroft explained. "I think it will need to be done on a separate night though. When you are both fresh and mentally ready or the experience. John still needs to try the cross tonight."

"Yes, I'm a little too tired to pay enough attention for that," Greg said in relief. "Maybe in a few days... Could I have something to eat soon sir? Or should we see how John fares with the cross before we have dinner?"

"Yes I'll go check on them while you put some clothes on. Would you like Indian, Thai or Chinese?" Mycroft asked slipping out of the covers and shrugging on his dressing gown.

"Chinese, sir." Greg said, moving quickly to kneel and pull Mycroft in for a gentle kiss. He smiled teasingly and snuggled back down in the tangle of sheets, stretching with a groan.

Mycroft's eyes twinkled as he moved away again.

"As you like. I'll come fetch you soon." Mycroft confirmed before leaving the room and walking back down the hall.

After the door closed Greg went to wash up briefly and get dressed, taking his time with a content smile on his lips.

* * *

John had pulled away for breath again, tilting his head to the side and simply allowing Sherlock to kiss and bite him as he wished. As a result he saw the door open and Mycroft lean against the doorway, watching with a wry smile.

Mycroft stopped at the entrance and grinned. His brother definitely was insatiable.

"Brother," Sherlock greeted, rolling his eyes at Mycroft. "Are you going to come in?" He finished nuzzling John's throat and nipped at his ear before sitting up.

Mycroft grinned and walked over to bed, propping himself against the post. "Gregory is agreeable provided we schedule acclimatisation for another night." He looked at the pair critically before addressing Sherlock, "Gregory wants Chinese, what would you and John like?"

"Yes, yes, that's fine." Sherlock said, waving his hand dismissively; John wasn't in the right mind to try and be close with Greg straight away, he would need to think about it a little more to be mentally prepared. He kissed John's lips gently, rousing him again.

"Chinese will be fine for us both, brother." He said, flicking his eyes up to the other Dom.

Mycroft nodded. "Will he be up for trying the cross later after a meal or would you rather we simply enjoy a meal and then let you both get home? I am aware that you may have things to do before your demonstration tomorrow."

Sherlock turned to look at John, stroking at his hair kindly. "We can have John and Greg work together a few days next week when John is off and Greg is free. One of those days John can go onto the cross. Tuesday, perhaps." he said softly, watching John nod in agreement. "Just one or two days after the lesson so we have enough time to calm."

Mycroft mentally checked his and Greg's agenda.

"Gregory will be home at three on Tuesday. I can clear some time in my schedule to get home by four. So you will both be welcome to drop by any time after 3:30pm." If he ran late Greg had proved in the past that he was more than capable of coping with Sherlock even in a private capacity. “If this time next week suits you both also I propose the second rendezvous be the same time as today."

"Very well. Tuesday after three thirty." Sherlock nodded, making sure John heard too, as he was likely to delete the information. "I'm sure we'll be able to entertain ourselves without you a little while."

Mycroft smirked again. "You will find sets of clothing laid out on the bed in the guest room for the both of you. I am going to order the food momentarily. What shall I get you both?"

"It doesn't matter to me, I'll share what John has," Sherlock said, rolling from the bed, stretching before standing and drinking the last of the water he had gotten for John earlier.

"Fried rice and satay skewers." John replied automatically although his eyes didn't leave Sherlock. Watching him stretch and drink the water avidly.

Mycroft nodded, though John did not see, and left the room almost as quietly as he had entered. He placed the order on his way back to the master bedroom, adding the extra food to the usual order before slipping back inside to get changed.

Sherlock tugged John up out of bed and took him down into the guest bedroom where clean clothes were indeed waiting for them. They rinsed and dressed again.

"How do you feel, John?" Sherlock asked like he would after a normal scene once he finished.

"I'm slightly bemused by the fact that these clothes are almost perfectly tailored to my measurements... Almost." He answered immediately with a chuckle then faced Sherlock as he tucked in his shirt. "I'm okay. I still didn't enjoy watching you on the cross for the majority of it... But I'm not in danger of dropping. I think fantastic frotting against the wall like teenagers helped a lot."

He threw Sherlock a grin then walked over to take Sherlock's hands in his. "And what about you? How are you?"

"No lasting damage," Sherlock chuckled, squeezing John's hands.

He lowered himself, bending at the knees until he trembled and almost over balanced, before straightening again.

"A little weak, see? But I think that's largely due to being so tense in the position I was in. Going down the stairs might be tricky," he said with a wink. "Come on, let's find my brother."

John blushed at the memory of Greg walking up the stairs and across the landing. "I'll get you some vitamins when we get home, to help fix that. And you need to eat a fair portion after that scene too." He muttered seriously. "But yes, let's go find your brother..." He pulled Sherlock in for a kiss. 

The meal itself passed slowly, with only a few little arguments between the two brothers. Mycroft and Sherlock both noticed the hesitant smiles between the subs, but made no comment. They would need to avoid pushing the subs into closeness. A natural bond needed to develop through kind encouragements.

They ate and chatted lightly, but soon Sherlock and John were back at Baker Street, curled in a blanket and each other’s loving embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait! Both of us were busy with the start of university again, but hopefully now chapters will be update more regularly.
> 
> And, as always, thank you for your thoughts! Be sure to comment and kudos! <3


	9. The Importance of Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John host another lesson. Sherlock is glad the audience is bigger, but how will John cope on the cross?

John shrugged on his thin dressing gown and tied the knot tightly at his waist so the material wouldn't come loose. He was nervous about this show, maybe slightly more so than he normally was, but he guessed that was to be expected.

The lesson was due to start in a few minutes. Sherlock had left to set up the equipment how he wanted it and John was to meet him in the Brown Display room as soon as he was ready. They had both agreed that elements of both pain and pleasure could be inflicted on him and he would be facing the cross so he couldn't see the audiences choice. All in all it should be an interesting lesson for everyone.

He made his way slowly through the corridors and into the room by the performers door. Sherlock turned as John joined him, coaxing him onto their stage.

For this lesson he wanted John to be in position before the audience joined them. In the middle of the room was a table and, just behind it, the cross they would be using for the lesson.

Surrounding the table in an arch were several chairs and pillows artfully scattered for the Doms and subs.

On the table was a range of toys: two violet wands (one that was like a brush and another in the traditional shape of the wand), three types of cock rings; the standard, the one that could also vibrate, and one they used less often with an anal ball lock. And there were a range of insertables; plugs, dildos and vibrators, even some on sticks in case his wrist grew tired.

Not to mention lots of lube.

Slowly, Sherlock moved John onto the cross so he was facing away from the audience. John briefly saw the array of toys as he was directed onto the cross. His dressing gown was undone and slid from his body just before he was in position - the straps were fastened at his wrists and ankles, but not too tightly.

"I'm going to keep your senses able so you can hear us all." He caressed John's collar gently. "Your safeword still counts, my pet."

John nodded at Sherlock's words and whispered a quick affirmation before Sherlock was walking away to let in their viewers.

There were a few _hello's_ and _'good to see you's_ and much more general babble. John didn't know how many were in attendance but it sounded higher than last time. He wondered whether it was because their names had been broadcast in the Christmas programme or if numerous good reviews that had helped bring a larger crowd. Either way Sherlock would definitely be happy that the numbers had increased - if they had in fact increased at all and it wasn't just his ears playing tricks.

After three or so minutes of chatter and scraping chairs, then whispers and the odd pair of latecomers, he heard the door close firmly. The noise died down suddenly then and John desperately wanted to turn and see whether it was Sherlock, or another guest's presence, that was reason. He begrudgingly kept his head and eyes facing the full-length brown curtain that was covering the far wall. John knew from previous visits that there was a two-way mirror (with a private viewing room on the other side) behind the fabric.

Sherlock patiently waited for the crowd to settle, his hand running across the leather toys on the table possessively.

He lifted his head, holding up a hand as well, commanding the attention of the room.

"Everyone knows trust is key in a relationship such as mine and my pet's. Everyone knows that John has put himself in my hands; is trusting I will listen to him when he safewords or sets a hard limit. And that's arousing. Having and owning that trust. It's not something that confines you, but something to empower you." Sherlock began, moving to stand beside his pet. "Today I've chosen several toys that you will pick from for me to use on my pet. He will not know what comes next, you will come up once I select you and point to what you want me to use. Today, John is putting his complete trust in me. And we _both_ get to enjoy it."

John failed at suppressing the shiver of pleasure and anticipation that coursed through him as Sherlock spoke. He was continuously amazed by the commanding deep baritone. It just felt so right to give himself (in body, mind and heart) over to the consulting detective and let him have complete control.

He was aware of Sherlock standing next to him now. The rich dark voice louder by his left side as he explained the process for the lesson. They had discussed whether both subs and Dom's could be asked up and decided that it would be up to the Dom whether they or their counterpart went up to the table.

Sherlock was right about enjoying it. John had no doubt they both were going to find this incredibly enjoyable.

Sherlock finished explaining the rules of the lesson and then opened the floor for everyone's suggestions. As he looked around the room he stroked John's hair and his back, almost teasing the crowd, making murmurs burst through the room in a low buzz.

He stepped away and picked on one of the Domme's at the front. She stood and pointed towards the paddle with three large holes that they had only recently bought. Sherlock nodded with a smile of thanks and took up the paddle.

He walked up to John, letting him hear his footsteps then paused, giving John long enough time to get anxious, before bringing the paddle down fast and hard. John couldn't see what was selected but he braced himself nevertheless. He wasn't going to start gentle, after all. He smiled at John's reaction and gave him four more swift strikes, making their crowd gasp and release a bubble of excitement.

The ventilated paddle was a harsh toy to start with, but Sherlock at least knew not to withdraw too quickly. If he didn't leave it against the skin for a few extra seconds then the suction would leave vicious red circular welts. That would leave marks for weeks and require constant care to prevent infection.

So John was glad that although the strokes were fast, they weren't terribly painful as Sherlock allowed the air to settle before withdrawing his arm for the next strike.

Sherlock ran a soothing hand over John's spine and arse possessively when he was finished.

He walked back to the table and picked the next person, another female coming to the front, a sub this time. She walked, but a lead extended behind her all the way back into the crowd to her Dom. She picked a ribbed plug as Sherlock put the paddle back.

He nodded respectfully to the sub and began lubing up the toy while he asked for another person to come forth and the sub curled up on a pillow again.

He didn't spread John's cheeks, letting the cross do the work for him as he slowly pushed the thick plug into him.

He patted the base once it was secure.

John enjoyed the stroke of Sherlock's hand and bit his lip when the plug was fully inserted. _Oh god_ \- that felt much better. He pressed his hips back eagerly into Sherlock's hand, but the touch vanished quickly as the next member of the audience came up.

A fair haired Dom walked confidently up to the table. He looked carefully at the options before turning to Sherlock.

"No crop on offer, Holmes?" He asked, his smooth deep voice teasing as he handed over the vibrating cock ring.

John recognised the voice as one of their regular viewers. He was never afraid of asking questions and often waited behind at the end to ask if he felt it best not to interrupt a particular scene.

Sherlock smirked at the Dom's words. He had purposefully left the crop from the table. John was amused to hear the riding crop wasn't laid out. He wondered why Sherlock hadn't set it out, and was vaguely disappointed.

"You look like you can decide well enough without the crop," He said, picking up the ring and the accompanying small remote. He moved to pull John's hips away from the cross slightly and fit the ring around his cock. He turned back to the audience, holding the remote aloft, though he addressed John as he spoke.

"I am thinking of a number between one and ten, pet. If you get it right, we'll start slow. If you get it wrong, I'll do whatever I please to you."

He didn't know what number Sherlock was thinking of so he said he first number that came into his head, "Three Master."

"Oh, so close." Sherlock purred, smirking at the audience. He let his thumb hover over the buttons on the remote.

With each word he pressed the button to turn up the vibrations.

"How... About... Number... Four?" He said slowly, turning to watch John. "Hm? How does number four feel, John?"

"Fff-fan-tas-tic," he grunted, before letting out the long suppressed moan. He thrust his hips but it did little to relieve the coiling tension or insistent buzz around his cock. Sherlock chuckled at John's helpless thrusts and spanked his red bottom.

"Needy slut of mine," He purred affectionately, kissing his cheek as the audience made sounds of approval. John whined loudly and bucked against Sherlock's hand.

"What's next sir?" He asked quietly in between panting.

"Let's see, hm?" Sherlock purred, spanking John again gently before turning to his adoring audience.

"I'll move my arm now across the audience and you will say stop, John. Whoever I land on will pick your next torture." He said, before pointing to the far left of the audience and slowly pivoting on his heel.

John took a moment to catch his breath then said, "Stop Master," as loudly as he could manage.

Sherlock stopped his arm and drew forth the nearest person who had held their hand up.

"May I remind you all that my John has had the pleasure of the paddle, and is still having the pleasure of the vibrating cock ring and the ribbed plug inside him. And he's still so obedient and trusting: just look." Sherlock purred as the next person chose. "What are you, John?"

"Yours Master. Always... Yours..." John stammered out.

The male submissive picked up the standard violet wand inquisitively. He turned to his Dom and deferred to him, checking silently that it was the right choice. The seated man gave a curt nod and the sub handed over the toy before turning and rushing back to sit himself back down on his cushion, head falling onto his partners lap.

"Yes you are, very good John. How about number five?" Sherlock said, flicking the vibrations up a notch before attaching the remote to his belt.

John bucked slightly as the intensity of the vibrations increased. "Ah!" he cried out in shock, then gave a low hum, his hips thrusting.

Sherlock picked up the wand with a nod to the Dom and then stood slightly to the left behind John. He hovered the wand thoughtfully over his skin, not touching yet, building John's anticipation.

It was the wand, John was certain. He relaxed himself as best he could in preparation for the pleasure he would be getting from the wand. He always enjoyed electro play.

Sherlock grinned and patted the base of the plug in John's arse after it jumped, his sub squeezing around the toy from the pleasure of the vibrations.

"What a sight you make, my pet!" He praised with a grin, before beginning his assault on John's body with the wand.

He touched him nearly everywhere, but at random, even swapping hands to keep the move unexpected and to show John trusted him to do whatever he desired even on whim. John bucked and gasped and writhed and moaned. There was no pattern, the pulses and zaps from the wand thrilled through his nerve endings and set him a lot inside. He was slowly losing sense of where exactly was being sparked because everywhere was becoming a hot spot and causing more sounds to escape him.

Sherlock licked his lips as John moved, bringing his fingers to touch John's back too so he thought he would receive another shock, when actually it was simply his gentle touch.

"Perhaps another toy, John? Let's see while you ponder over the number six," he said, flicking the button on his belt again before turning to the audience. John keened loudly, both when Sherlock touched him and then when the vibration speed was increased.

He bit his lip, but swiftly let it go before he drew blood. Sherlock really wouldn't be happy if he did that. But _oh god_ the plug and ring felt good. Almost too good. He heard the sound of heels walking onto the wooden platform and made a firm attempt at calming himself despite the pleasure.

Sherlock smiled proudly as John writhed. He turned his attention to the female Dom and picked up the long brush-like violet wand.

"He looks so sweet when he sweats," she purred before walking back to her seat.

Sherlock turned, flicked the vibrations up to seven and began to stroke the long strands of current up the backs of John's legs.

John could feel tears coming to his eyes, the liquid welling up and forcing him to blink to let it go. He was immensely grateful that he wasn't facing the audience. He felt that crying - even due to overwhelming pleasure - was not very masculine. That wasn't to say John didn't cry, he just preferred not to be in public if and when he did. It was something he wanted to do with only his Dom.

The sizzling sparks were brushed across the back of his athletic thighs and the small of his back, glistening with perspiration. It was as if Sherlock were painting his skin with invisible ink.

His leg muscles twitched and he choked out nonsensical things as the electric thrills traced up one side and circled his nipple. When Sherlock switched hands to move the current to John's other pectoral, the sub gave a wanton moan, helpless and unable to come.

"You are precious, John. Truly a sight to behold, my pet. And I do hold you, very well. Have you had enough now?" Sherlock purred, walking around John, briefly making eye contact, as he let the brush stroke across John's skin.

"I have," he continued finally, turning off the violet wand. "I think it's time for some more fun, hm? Why don't I pick something fun for us to do, would you like that?" The words were teasing as he pulled off John's cock ring, placing it aside before he walked away to get his equipment.

As soon as John heard those words he knew what was coming and he swallowed heavily as the ring was slipped off. It was up to him to keep his control now, but against the lick of the crop it was going to be very hard. And it had to be the crop... Oh, but perhaps not if it wasn't on the table.

John was thinking it over so much he barely heard Sherlock speak again, asking if he was ready for the final section. He nodded and murmured a quiet but enthusiastic, "Yes please, sir."

Sherlock uncovered the crop from a drawer under the table hidden from the audience. He allowed a moment of excitement to pass through the crowd before testing the weight in his grip.

He put the tongue to the base of John's spine and stroked upwards slowly, "How do you want it, pet?" He purred.

John shuddered at the stroke. Yes, the crop. John knew the soft caress of that leather.

"I...however you want... Master. Trust, right?" His felt the tongue lick back down his spine, tickling along his arse, he wriggled, desperately against the bindings. "God, please! Please crop me sir."

"Isn't he good? He knows his lesson so well," Sherlock purred in delight, raising his voice for their crowd to hear. He moved close and licked John's neck possessively, running the crop along the insides of John's thigh.

"Ask for permission to come, John." He said, tapping the crop against his balls gently. John breathed heavily, squeezing his eyes closed.

"I'm so hard, please let me come." He took another breath. "I need to... God, sir! Please may I come‽ Master please... Hit me, let me come!"

"Which is it, John? Hit you or let you come?" Sherlock said, continuing his teasing taps of the crop on the insides of John's legs, up and down and against his balls too.

"Not... Not my choice, sir." John stammered, squirming and groaning at the light touches. God he was close. "Your choice sir. Just _please!"_

Sherlock put the crop under John's balls again, lifting and rolling his sac. Then he brought the crop back and with a well aimed swipe he hit John's balls, making them turn red almost immediately.

John cried out in both immense relief and pain.

The strike caused his balls, which were already drawn up tight, to throb hard delightfully. He moaned pitifully and murmured his gratitude.

Sherlock pressed his erection against John's hip while he struck both his ankles. He chuckled and pulled back, swatting both arse cheeks and the base of the plug. He hit the soles of John's feet as he moved onto his toes. John moaned and babbled nonsense again begging and pleading. He felt ready to explode, cock hard and heavy against his stomach, leaking copious amounts of pre-ejaculate.

"You're making such a mess, John." Sherlock said, grin in his voice. He struck John's arse again, this time a bit gentler, and using the long length of the crop, rather than just the tongue - making a red line appear on John's already pink arse. John cried out in bliss, then whimpered when Sherlock returned to teasing strokes.

"Master, oh god, oh... Close. Need, sir... Please can I come? Oh fuck-" He heaved another deep breath. "Please."

"Will you come for me if I hit your balls again, pet?" Sherlock asked. Now it was just him and John; the rest of the eyes of the room faded into the background. Everyone was quiet, watching them intently. Sherlock pressed the leather to John's balls gently again. John could hear the blood roaring in his ears.

"Yes, Master. Yes, hit me, please! Let me come, oh God... _please let me come!"_

Sherlock swung his arm back and hit John with a carefully controlled power and aim. He smacked John's balls, backing away knowingly, waiting for the explosion.

John felt the blow, then felt his body convulse as his release completely overtook him. He probably screamed Sherlock's name, unable to stop himself as his came harder than he thought possible.

It was definitely one of the best orgasms of his life. He was completely unaware of anything - save the pulsing euphoria and pleasure flooding into his system. His eyes seemed glued shut and his head, which he had flung back as he came, drooped forward, his body still shaking against the cross. His mind unhelpfully, but blissfully offline.

Sherlock approached John again when he went slack, running his hand over his sweaty back and through his hair soothingly.

"Stay here for me like a good pet, John. I'll be back in a moment, my love, trust me." He murmured quietly to his sub, before walking away. John smiled at the sound of Sherlock's voice. He couldn't move, but he didn't want to. His Dom was right; he was safe and sound here. Basking in the warmth and relaxation of his afterglow.

"Thank you for coming today," Sherlock addressed the audience with a smile. "And thank you for taking part. I hope today showed you the strength of mine and my sub's bond to each other and how much trust can enhance both sub and Dom's experience of a scene."

He answered a few of the questions that the audience asked and thanked them for their compliments. As always, everyone knew not to disturb John and Sherlock was confident that when he was finished John would be weak and relaxed in his bonds.

He shut the door and made his way back to John, carefully taking him from the cross, bundling him in his arms. John made small noises as he was eased off the cross. He breathed in Sherlock's scent and purred contently, eyes still closed.

He placed him on the table and took out the second thing that he had hidden away in the drawers: blankets to cushion John and keep him warm. John faintly felt the soft blankets encase him and snuggled into their comfort. His mind was slowly coming back online and his hearing coming back gradually.

Sherlock kissed John's temple before moving away to clean and pack up the things. He was still hard and twitched each time he looked over his sub. Once everything was in its place he stroked John's hair with his fingertips. At the stroke of his hair John opened his eyes, glad the room lights had been dimmed.

"Sher," he murmured softly as he got his bearings back.

"Hello," Sherlock said, kissing John's cheek softly in greeting. "Such a brilliant sub for me today. Everyone loved you. You were so beautiful for me."

John beamed in childlike happiness at pleasing his Dom. "Thank you, sir. I'm glad," He looked fully at Sherlock and his eyes lit up just a bit more. "You're pleased."

"I am. I'm so happy with you, John." Sherlock said, swooping down to kiss his sub appreciatively. "You've definitely earned yourself a big treat."

John's wide smile was stolen away by Sherlock's kiss. He opened his mouth automatically, but the kiss ended quite quickly. At the mention of his treat he felt himself twitch. It wasn't anything substantial, but still he was eager.

"Thank you sir." His eyes flicked down before returning eye contact again, feeling relaxed and more like himself. "I'm sure it will be very big, and very rewarding."

"Cheeky," Sherlock chuckled, putting his hand on John's collar and rubbing at his neck fondly. "I want to please you; it is a reward for you, after all. Have you been desiring anything in particular lately? Anything, wild or tame, John."

John squirmed happily at the touch, and it was then that he realised the plug was still in and gasped slightly. When asked what he wanted he pondered for all of a minute before his eyes caught the curtained wall. Then answer came to him.

He felt himself twitch again at the images his mind drew up. Sherlock taking what he wanted, owning John in such a primal way. Pounding him roughly on the table with pure abandon and raw desire. Yeah, he wanted that. Wild and slightly feral. He flushed a bit at the realisation. Being watched from the other room by two strangers, letting them see him claimed in such a way, turned him on. Perhaps Sherlock could arrange that for one night, because John was aware that now was not the time for that; it had to be prearranged by the management.

He looked back up at Sherlock and went red.

"You just deduced me... Right?"

"If I were cruel I would lie and get you to tell me, just so I can watch your body react in such a wonderful way again." Sherlock purred, desire clouding his eyes for a moment as he watched John. "But I tend not to be so cruel. I think we can have what you desire arranged if you want, John. If you would like that to be your treat for being a good boy?"

John nodded.

"Yes sir, thank you." He gushed. "Thank you, sir." He shifted again and caught one of Sherlock's hands. "That doesn't mean you can't have me now though... Does it?"

Sherlock laughed at John's eagerness and squeezed his hand. He kissed the knuckles there fondly.

"We have enough time for me to take you here right now," Sherlock said, moving his free hand to shift the plug in and out of John deeply, barely moving.

Since it was ribbed, John felt each and every push and pull, his walls clenching down on the intrusion until he made himself relax into it. He watched Sherlock's face, unwilling to look away. The slow thrusting made him whimper, his body showing interest more and more as it continued.

Sherlock pulled John into a tender kiss, slow and sensual in contrast to the deep tugs of the plug further down John's body.

Finally he pulled away and clambered onto the table.

"Keep your legs together," he instructed, unzipping his trousers. "And come whenever you like, my sweet pet."

John nodded, pressing his legs tightly together. His cock was just over half hard again, compared to Sherlock's, which sprang up as soon as his Dom lowered his pants. The sight made John lick his lips. His eyes watched avidly as a drop of precome oozed out of the tip, and his tongue ached with the urge to taste it. More blood was returning south now, leaving just enough to maintain his brain functionality.

Sherlock moved the blankets and stroked John's back with his cool fingers. His pet's skin was pink and red, showing circles, thin lines, thick lines, whole patches. It wasn't necessarily the sight of the blood coming to the surface that aroused him, but the memory of the power and John's willingness. He leaned over John and kissed his neck, before pressing his thumb between John's cleft to spread him while he lubed himself up. John moaned and pressed back against him.

"Oh god, please fuck me, sir."  

Sherlock smiled and pressed his hands to John's tight arse cheeks, spreading them apart as he slowly took out John's plug and replaced it with his hard member in one seamless, wet slide.

John scrunched his hands up in the blankets, knuckles white with pleasure.

"Yes! Fuck, sir... Feels, oh fuck don't stop." He cried out, moaning and arching as best he could into the touches and demanding his body remain in its hyper aroused and relaxed state to allow Sherlock to fill him entirely with his long swollen length.

Sherlock paused, as though he were waiting for John's body to relax, however he kept still. The only movement was his hands sliding up and down John's sweaty back and over the globes of his arse. He smiled, feeling naughty. John whimpered and tried his best the thrust back and seat Sherlock fully balls deep. But his Dom was having none of it and it made him keen, opening his eyes to look pleadingly between them and then into Sherlock's eyes.

Sherlock leaned down and slowly traced his lips around John's collar and the back of his neck, shifting fractionally inside John as he rolled his hips, slowly building the rhythm and depth. "You're so desperate," He purred happily.

"Only for you sir. I'm your little whore." John replied, attempting to coax Sherlock into moving faster with his words, his back arching beautifully up from the table, teasingly demanding and flushed.

"God, you are. Letting all those people see you desperate and filthy," Sherlock said, biting at John's shoulder as he kept up his slowly building pace. "Showing them how much you want me, trust me."

The filthy words just kept tumbling from John's mouth. "Oh, Christ, oh, yes I am. I'm  your dirty plaything, your trained slut. And I want you to fucking take me! Please Master!”

Sherlock bit down at John's shoulder hard and moved his hand either side of John's shoulders to support himself, before he pulled his cock nearly all the way out before slamming back in again. John's yell of protest transformed into one of relieved pleasure.

"Sir, oh fuck." He panted as Sherlock repeated the motion. "Ohhhh, Master, more!"

Sherlock growled, animalistic as he fucked John hard and fast, enough to make the table shift under them with each new thrust. "Fuck, your body, John. So good."

"Yes! Ah, there! _Again!"_ he cried as Sherlock pounded into his prostate. "Unf... Jesus fucking Christ!" He babbled and groaned over the scraping of the wood table legs against the wooden floorboards.

"You're a demanding, needy slut today aren't you John?" Sherlock said, laughing breathlessly for a moment before his expression hardened in concentration and he pounded into his sub a few more times, groaning at the feel of wet heat around him.

"Perhaps... You should... Gag me... Next time!" John cried out between thrusts. He was so close and since Sherlock had gave him permission to come when he need to he felt no shame in climaxing with a cry of Sherlock's name on his lips.

"Maybe. I. Fucking. Will." Sherlock growled, punctuating each word with a hard thrust before he picked up his fast pace again. He paused as John came, not wanting to over stimulate him. Then he started fucking him again in earnest, drawing out his pleasure before he came with a loud shout.

Sherlock kissed John's shoulders softly as he pulled away. He paused to catch his breath and enjoy the bliss. After cleaning them both up, Sherlock stroked John's spine from where he stood beside the table. John came round a bit faster this time and once he had caught his breath he propped himself up properly. Taking the bottle of water from Sherlock, he took a long drink before offering it to his Dom. Sherlock took the water gratefully. Once he finished he stroked John's hair and back soothingly.

"You look a delicious mess," Sherlock said, squeezing his arse softly.

"Mmm, yeah... I still feel boneless. God, that..." He stared at Sherlock, letting his entire body talk for him and express his satisfaction.

Sherlock chuckled fondly and leaned down to peck John's cheeks.

"Say there, my pet." He hushed, moving away to get his supplies for aftercare of John's skin.

"Yes sir." John answered as the flood of neuro-chemicals began to fade from his system and made him more aware of the residual pain left from the scene and the sex.

Sherlock slowly cleaned, moisturised, and creamed John's back so that he wouldn't hurt for very long afterwards. He made the blankets a nest around John, letting the creams soak in. "How are you feeling, John?"

"M'okay. Tired, but that stuff works wonders, so pain's bearable. Thank you, Sir." John answered a bit slurred.

"You're wonderful," Sherlock said proudly, kissing him softly again.

John smiled proudly in response, leaning naturally into the kiss and enjoying the sweet unhurried pressure of Sherlock cupid bow lips against his own. Sherlock stroked John's hair as he pulled away.

"Would you like to go up to the private room?" He asked. John looked like he might need to rest for a while. He nodded as his eyes fell shut. After struggling he managed to open them partially, only for them to shut again a moment later. So, with his eyes not cooperating - despite his best attempts at keeping them open - he simply let himself lean into the warmth of Sherlock's body with a content sigh.

Sherlock smiled and kissed John's cheek sweetly. He let him doze for a little while before bundling him up. He pulled him into his arms and heaved him up. Thankfully the stairs were close and once he reached the top he could pause. He made his way to the room and tucked John into the bed lovingly.

John was all but dead to the world. Safely wrapped up and looked after by his Dom, he was asleep almost instantly. When he woke much later, food and more salve would be his top priorities, but for now he slipped further into slumber and didn't even register the transition from the hard table to the soft bed. He couldn't be more content.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! We hope John's double orgasm makes up for it ;)  
> All kudos and comments are very appreciated!


	10. Checking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock relax together after their latest show.

When he was sure John was comfortable and safe, Sherlock went back downstairs to collect their things and tidy up. Eager to get back to John, he had things bundled in his arms rather than neatly arranged for practicality.

He needn't have worried though as John slept on, unaware of the goings on elsewhere in the club. Sherlock's scent on the blankets was enough to keep his blissfully calm in his subconscious.

After separating the toys used and to be washed and the toys that were clean, Sherlock washed swiftly and joined John in bed, clad in his underwear.

John wasn't aware of the shift of the bed when Sherlock slipped in beside him, but he was aware of the sudden additional heat source and instinctively curled himself against it. He tucked his face against Sherlock's neck and collarbone warmly. Sherlock smiled at John's vulnerable, innocent actions and curled his arms around the man. He held him close, wanting him to trust that he was safe and secure.

Around three am, John woke up from a dreamless sleep to find himself still naked and now wrapped up in Sherlock's blankets and curled against the man himself. Sherlock was sleeping peacefully, with a smile ghosting across his features and his arms encircling Johns stockier body. Settling his head back down on Sherlock's smooth chest, he swiftly returned to his slumber for another four hour stretch.

Sherlock woke late - for him, at least - in the morning, rather exhausted from the day before. When he woke he reached out an arm to find John, needing to reassure them both that they were emotionally comfortable and settled.

John, having woken five minutes prior, had debated with himself about staying ensconced in the bed, and his rather desperate need for the toilet. Seeing that Sherlock was still asleep, he slowly slipped from the bed and waddled over to the en suite bathroom.

He stretched his muscles in front of the long mirror on the tiled wall, twisting himself to catch a glimpse of the fresh markings. The ventilated paddle had caused the most and one clear raised circle was bruising badly, probably from the first hit. Not so bad though overall. John was exceedingly happy, with his performance, with Sherlock's control, and of course with the end of lesson sex. _It had been very satisfying._

He was drying his hands, and pondering what he might have looked like had he taking part in Movember, when Sherlock awoke. Chuckling quietly to himself he hung the towel up and turned off the light.

Sherlock noted firstly that the bed was warm, so inched sideways, but he did not hit a body. So he inched a little further. By the time he got to the edge of the bed he was bolt upright. He looked around the room in a daze, rubbing at his head and ruffling his wayward curls as he looked for his sub. His sleep gave him a temporary stupidity and he panicked, a thousand questions of concern flooding his mind.

Grinning still, John walked carefully back into the dimly lit bedroom. He was planning to wake Sherlock with a blowjob; only to find the man sitting poker straight up in bed, hair mussed gorgeously, but panic clearly plastered over his face.

As soon as Sherlock saw John again, his intelligence bloomed back. He should have known John had only woken up recently - the bed was still warm - he also should have known that John hadn't been taken; Sherlock was too much of a light sleeper to let John disappear completely. The only one who might have a chance at succeeding was his brother.

"Come here, then." Sherlock said to John who was still in the doorway. He quirked a brow, encouraging him further.

John quickly moved back to the bed and slipped under the covers. Slowly he stroked a hand along Sherlock's torso, further calming him with his presence and enjoying the contact. Neither of them mentioned that Sherlock had panicked, but John felt him relax into the touch. Smiling, he leaned over Sherlock and kissed him gently.

Sherlock pressed his hand into the back of John's neck as they kissed. He flicked his tongue over John's gently, tasting the familiar warmth that always accompanied the kisses.

"How do you feel this morning, John?" He asked once they settled again.

John smiled. "Sore, but in a good way, and hungry. My arse is tender and there is a dark bruise on the left cheek, but save that one area the marks are no worse than usual. How are you feeling?"

"Hungry, yes." Sherlock said with a small smile. "Perhaps a little tired, but I expected that. I can reapply your creams and lotions now if you like?"

"No, I think it can wait for now." John murmured running his hand further down Sherlock's side and resting on his hip. Thumbing softly at the waistband of the ridiculously expensive silk briefs Sherlock liked to wear, he licked his lips. "If that's okay with you."

Sherlock's smile grew at John's words and he pulled him down for a brief kiss.

"Make sure to tell me if you're hurting," he replied, running his hands possessively over John's torso.

"I promise, love." John said shivering at the touches. Moving his mouth down, he began kissing along Sherlock's skin reverently. Sherlock smiled and relaxed back against the bed, stroking at John's arms and hair lazily as he enjoyed the worship of his body.

John grinned and smoothed his hands down Sherlock's sides. When he reached the waistband the second time he dipped his fingers inside and slowly pulled them down. Sherlock raised himself helpfully so that John could pull his clothes down from his body. He folded his hands together under his head, exposing himself completely to John again.

Once the silk was off John pulled the quilt off them both and moved perpendicular to Sherlock.

"May I, sir?" He purred, his head inches from Sherlock's groin.

"You may, my pet." Sherlock allowed, smiling down at John as he flexed his body and settled back against the soft sheets.

John smiled and kissed the concave skin at Sherlock's hip before trailing his mouth across to where he was wanted. He hovered over Sherlock, taking a moment to simply admire the man below him fully, while he equally enjoyed the heady smell that was purely his aroused Dom. Sherlock's cock twitched at the deliberate pause and he chuckled softly. He looked down at John and smiled, eyes full of affection and pride. This was his pet, his lover, his partner in all ways.

John caught the eyes on him and glanced up before licking a long broad and wet strip up from base to tip, swirling his tongue there and then kissing back down just as slowly as he went up. Sherlock groaned and reached down to put his hand in John's hair again, digging his fingers between the strands. He always made sure John's hair was long enough for him to grip and tug. Right now though, he kept his touch light, not wanting to guide John.

John hummed against the skin at the base when Sherlock's hand weaved into his hair. He took another deep breath, enjoying the proximity before suckling around the base. His nose brushed through the dark wiry hair around his base.

Sherlock relaxed back and closed his eyes, letting the pleasure surround him. He flushed and moaned, hips twitching at each brilliant draw out touch. John enjoyed this most. Post-show and simply pleasuring Sherlock in this way because he could. He gradually moved upward, leaving no section of skin unkissed. The small moans Sherlock made were simply delicious and he cherished every one.

"Mm, more, John." Sherlock finally groaned, his hips arched until his arse was nearly off the bed, straining for friction and pressure.

He sprawled his arms and legs out, releasing his control over himself. He would only ever be so wanton with John.

John lifted off from his worship of Sherlock's manhood to gaze inquisitively at the detective.

"Sorry sir? What did you say?" He asked innocently as he moved a hand to take over the caress and begin stroking lightly.

"More, you- ah!" Sherlock moaned, arching into the light and teasing touches against his cock. His hands clutched tightly at the sheets.

Beaming, John dipped his head to suck on the tip, working his tongue and varying the pressure as his hand continued stroking. He was careful not to take more than the tip into his mouth, moving to match the arching of Sherlock's hips.

"John, you're angling for a p-punishment. Oh, more, more. Fuck." Sherlock hissed, his threatening tone weakening as the light pleasure made his balls ache.

John listened to the mostly empty threat and took it with a pinch of salt. A punishment was worth it if he was allowed to reduce Sherlock in this way. He let his mouth water more along Sherlock's shaft, caught by his hand and making the slide smoother. Sherlock groaned and put his feet flat on the bed, knees pointed to the ceiling. He was taking matters into his own, metaphorical, hands. He thrust up into John's mouth with low groans, sliding between his fingers and lips.

John saw the sign but didn't react fast enough to draw his teeth back fully. He felt rather than heard Sherlock's hiss of disapproval but it really wasn't his fault. John would have grinned but his mouth was full, so he focused his attentions on making sure his teeth weren't in the way anymore.

The pleasure soon turned the pain into a burning kind of tingling that made Sherlock shudder. He curled his hands downwards to support the back of John's neck, thrusting deeper and deeper.

John swallowed and caught his breath when he was able, but apart from that he relaxed his jaw and took what Sherlock offered at the speed Sherlock set. Eventually he had to use both hands to support himself as Sherlock's pace quickened. Sherlock gasped as he grew closer to orgasm, holding John tight as he flexed his hips over and over in sharp controlled jabs.

"Oh!" He gasped, John's only warning as he began to come.

John swallowed reflexively, and continued to suck and lick his Dom through the release. Once Sherlock softened John raised his head and looked across to Sherlock's face. He smiled and licked his lips clean before moving back up to cuddle him close. Sherlock kissed John's head fondly, still catching his breath from the burning orgasm.

"Very good, my pet," He said, voice catching in his throat from the pleasure.

John hummed happily. "You're very welcome, Sir." he whispered, throat a tad hoarse.

He was content to simply lie there and maybe in a while get some food brought up, then they could eat before going home. Sherlock chuckled and kissed John's temple, feeling affectionate.

"Hmm, how are you feeling, my pet?" He asked, looking over John's body to confirm his words with what his eyes could observe.

"Good. Very good. I enjoyed that." He tilted his head up to grin. "Still a little tender, but I already told you that. Should I fetch the cream now? Or would you rather eat first?"

"Cream. Then I'll feed us both." Sherlock said with a smile, releasing his hold on John after kissing his lips possessively.

There was a moment where John simply stayed close, even once Sherlock had let go, but he roused himself to fetch the cream after. Sitting up he looked around the room and saw the tub of arnica on the small table near by so he got out of the bed and retrieved it.

Sherlock smiled fondly at John and greeted him back with a rub to his head.

"Lie across my lap," he instructed, sitting up and guiding John until he was in perfect spanking position. Of course, he didn't spank, but soothed the red and bruised skin with gentle fingertips.

John sighed happily as the cool gel was applied and gently rubbed in to his abused skin. It felt soothing and he hummed happily as Sherlock stroked across his arse, upper thighs and back, just to be thorough.

"Thank you, Master."

Sherlock grinned down at John and helped him shift onto the bed once they were done. He ordered for their food, barely leaving John five minutes before he was kissing his skin again. John relaxed against the bed and kissed back whenever his mouth was claimed.

When the waiter came in, he politely reminded Sherlock, in a monotone voice, that _'The Diogenes is not a B &B so please be sure to check out before midday, or Mr Holmes would charge.'_ John snorted on the bed, the wait staff member was clearly unaware of whom he was talking.

"Thank you, Billy. Be sure to check on your couple in room three." Sherlock said before shutting the door to a face that showed a brief flash of recognition. John was grinning at the brief exchange. Poor Billy, but he should have checked the identity of the person to which he was speaking; it really was an error and a half.

Sometimes those who stayed overnight at the Diogenes required more assistance, and in anticipation of this, received one or more named slaves to be able to call specific to their needs.  
Billy, for example, was excellent at cleaning leather in record time.

Sherlock returned to John's side and kept the sub in his place. "I will feed us both."

Watching Sherlock approach with the food tray John happily nodded to the request.

"Find somewhere comfortable on your front; you won't be moving until we're done." Sherlock ordered before nodding his satisfaction and sitting down. John had shifted on the bed, lying on his stomach with a pillow so he was propped up.

It was a light meal, but big enough for them to share together and keep them going until they got home. He raised the fork to John's lips with a smile. John smiled when the food was offered, opening his mouth in acceptance then chewing slowly so digestion would be easier in the position. They made their way through the meal at a relaxed pace, Sherlock eating each time John noticed he was giving a disproportionate amount of food away. The plate and cutlery was put aside once finished with and Sherlock looked at John's sores again.

"They seem to be going down now." John twisted his head in an attempt to look.

"That's good. I can deal with bruising easily. Thank you." He smiled over to Sherlock. "Are you pleased with how the scene went?" He asked curiously.

"I enjoyed the big reveal," Sherlock chuckled, stroking his pet's hair fondly. "And you were spectacular of course. Many of those in the audience were regulars, but there were more newcomers this time too. You gave them quite the show; I'm very pleased." John soaked up the praise and smiled. "It's good that we are starting to have regulars, though I doubt they are attending to watch me. You are... Amazing. The way you command the whole stage... "

"It wouldn't be the same without you," Sherlock whispered, adoring John's smile. "You complete the show, my pet." Sherlock rolled away and fetched John a glass of water before he spoke again. "Do you feel ready to dress and go home?"

John's smile was like a sunbeam at the soft comment. He drank down water before nodding.

"Yeah, the bed's nice, but I want to get home." Handing the empty glass back, he watched Sherlock set it on the side. "I love you, and I love doing the shows with you. I wouldn't want to do them without you either."

"Good, because I would never let you." Sherlock said, kissing John possessively for a moment. He slipped off the bed and slowly helped John up into a sitting, then standing position. "Do you require my help dressing?"

"Mmm, might speed things along." John admitted once his was standing and fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. He was dying for a decent cup of tea back at Baker Street. "Thank you."

Sherlock smiled and efficiently helped dress John. He knew the man so intimately that calculating how to help him - given any particular pain that would normally encumber him - would take a mere fraction of a second. They moved smoothly together, as if dancing. John did all he could and then linked his hand in Sherlock's once he was dressed.

"You should dress too." He suggested glancing at Sherlock who only had his boxers on again. Sherlock chuckled softly and nodded, touching his lips to John's forehead.

He went to dress quickly and checked the time and - purely by coincidence - they were in fact going to be out before the deadline.

"Your brother wouldn't actually charge you, would he?" John asked as they left the room. Sherlock carried the supply bag over his shoulder.

"He has done in the past, when he's trying to tell me something." Sherlock said, passing his hand over John's bare neck possessively a moment. John gave him an inquisitive look.

"Such as?" He asked eventually, his curiosity piqued. He couldn't recall them leaving later than early morning before.

"He'll take traceable money from my accounts if he wants my attention. Of course we still have enough money left, he would never do something threatening, although he likes to seem to be," Sherlock said dismissively.

"Ah," John nodded, it wasn't exactly the answer he had been looking for but clearly Sherlock didn't want to discuss it further, which was perfectly fine with him. They got outside and saw a black car waiting.

"Is he here? Or is it a lift home?" Sherlock looked around and shook his head.

"If they were here today it's more likely that Mycroft would come alone and Gregory would drive in a police car as they're both working." He suggested, walking over to the black car. "We'll get in this one." He said, thinking that it was cheaper than a taxi, at least.

"An unmarked police car I'm guessing." John smiled at what he hoped was an accurate insight - it wouldn't do for the DI to turn up in his usual marked car sureły. People would talk, right? He mused in his head.

Sherlock smiled at John and pressed his hand to the small of the man's back as he guided him over. Once John was settled in the comfortable passenger's seat, his partner walked back around the vehicle and slipped into the empty driver's seat.  

"Comfortable?" Sherlock asked with a smile as he watched John sink into the seat. While John was one to be perfectly content with whatever he had, he was certainly not one to pass up an opportunity to appreciate the finer things in life.

"Very. Thank you." John answered tilting his head back against the headrest as Sherlock turned the key in the ignition - it hadn't been left anywhere noticeable, so he must have known where it would be hidden. They sat in silence until the crunch of gravel shifted to the smooth hum of Tarmac, signalling that they were out of the grounds and on the main road.

"Was Greg in the audience last night?"

"Unless he finally mastered the art of disguise, no. I imagine now he has seen and reported back our last lesson, and we're agreeable to the Christmas show, he doesn't have the need to spy on us anymore," he replied, eyes flickering to John every now and then. "How do you feel about doing the show with them now?"

"I'm more confident, and I think after Thursday night I'll be even more so. I'm looking forward to trying this cross now myself." He smiled. "Are you?"

Sherlock inclined his head.

"Sometimes I might find myself thinking of you on it. I imagine you'll be beautiful," he said, stealing a biting kiss from John while the traffic stopped. "You'll feel very overwhelmed."

"Mhmph. Yeah, thank you." John said after the kiss. He settled back in his seat and watched the road. "So we see them on Tuesday and Thursday, right?"

"Yes. Tuesday will likely just be about you and Greg becoming more familiar and comfortable with each other, but Thursday will be more intense." Sherlock said with a smile, taking them through a shortcut to home. "What is off limits on Tuesday for your comfort, John? Obviously your hard limits and safeword will be respected always."

"I... I don't know. It's not as if I'm attracted to Greg. Honestly, I think it's going to be awkward. But no, nothing more than my hard limits and Greg's limits."

"Exactly, you aren't attracted to Lestrade so it will be awkward - we don't want you to become attracted to him (although if that does happen we'll handle it in a way that pleases everyone, I won't be mad at you); we want you both to be able to be next to and with each other while you're aroused and not feel awkward. The experience is supposed to be pleasurable for you, so it won't do if you're too busy feeling self conscious et cetera," Sherlock said, stopping the car and taking John's hand. When the sub opened his mouth, Sherlock intercepted the question, "I don't know what Mycroft is planning precisely. I imagine we'll sit out the way while watching and directing. It will just be me, you and Lestrade for the beginning of the afternoon, so hopefully by the time Mycroft comes home you'll feel more comfortable. Would you be willing to touch Lestrade, then? There are other ways for you to become comfortable of course, don't feel as though I expect certain things from you."

"I _seriously_ doubt I'll become attracted to Greg Lestrade, he and I are just mates, nothing more. And all it would take is one look over to you to reaffirm that." He squeezed Sherlock's hand back. "Lust maybe, but I doubt that too. I love you."

He thought about Sherlock's request that he touch Greg for a few minutes, imagining the scene.

"I think I can touch him; I'm good at following orders, sir." He smiled a bit, his tone lighter by the end.

Sherlock grinned and leaned across the gear stick to kiss John deeply.

"I love you," he responded in kind, taking John's cheek in a hand reverently. "And yes, you're excellent at following orders. Mycroft has likely given Lestrade some orders for when he's not there, so that will give us an indication of what might happen."

John rested his head in Sherlock's palm. "I'm sure he has. Was that part of what you two discussed? Actually yeah- What did you and Mycroft discuss upstairs the other night? I never managed to ask you later on."

"We just spoke about how the cross worked and how we will go about the session," Sherlock said, stroking John's temples happily. "Health things and limits too, that sort of thing, upon what we just discussed about you and Lestrade."

"Ah okay." John smiled. "So you know Greg's safeword then? And Mycroft knows mine?"

Sherlock nodded with a smile. "Yes. Although I've known Lestrade’s for a while, shortly after he chose it. Once I realised how committed he was to the type of relationship he and my brother were in, approximated when they began to be more serious, when Mycroft made him choose one... It was quite easy."

John lifted an eyebrow, inquisitive. He held his tongue; he was not lacking the tact to know he had no right to ask after Greg's safeword. He was a sub. It shouldn't matter to him. He still felt curious though. Sherlock had said before that a safeword told a lot about a submissive and their trust level with their Dom. Sherlock chuckled at the obvious curiosity in John. He rubbed his cheek fondly.

"You know how Gregory is. Rash, likes to get things done, although tends to be quite good at the task despite his rush? He barely spared a thought on his safeword, but it is one that works so," Sherlock shrugged a shoulder. "He had come back from work, Mycroft obviously sat him down and had a chat, and he chose _'defenestration'_ for his safe word. Even if Mycroft asked what work was like he could easily work around not using that word."

John managed to hold a straight face for all of a half minute before bursting into peels of laughter.

"Really?"

John thought back to earlier last year... What about after the whole affair of the CIA guy and Mrs Hudson? But he didn't ask. It was after all perfectly reasonable on Sherlock's part. No one hurt their landlady and got away with it and it was true Greg would have used different words to explain that scenario to Mycroft. According to Sherlock, Mycroft and Greg were a long term Dom/sub relationship so it would have been chosen many years beforehand.

"Okay that's..." He giggled again.

Sherlock chuckled, delighted by John's reaction.

"I'm sure he told Mycroft that I _'tossed some bloke out the window'_ , don't worry," He said, nodding and getting out of the car with John.

John smiled at the idea. "Will you be joining me in the shower? Or are you going to be cooking?"

Sherlock hummed thoughtfully. "I'll shower with you, then we can together," He decided, stepping out the car and walking around to open up the flat, locking the door to the car once he heard John's door slam. It was always important to do things together after a show, even the next day.

John walked up to stand close to Sherlock as he opened the door. "Sounds good to me. What are we having?"

"There's some mince in the fridge, so we'll do something with that." Sherlock said, pushing John inside with a gentle touch to the small of his back.

"Burgers then? If we have baps that is..." John mused beginning up the seventeen steps to the flat, Sherlock right behind him.

"They'll be fine," Sherlock agreed, setting their bag on the sofa as soon as they were inside. "Go and get ready, John."

"For the shower? Don't you want the equipment cleaned and put away?" John asked, unaware that Sherlock had done it the night before.

"No, it's alright John. Do as I say," Sherlock said, smiling as he stretched and went for his phone.

"Yes Sherlock." He called back as he walked into the bathroom. Turning the water on, he striped off his clothes and took another critical look at his back. Pressing against a light green bruise he smiled at the dull pain. He tested the water, then sighed before he re-adjusted it to a medium heat and stepped in.

Sherlock quickly checked his emails, a smile teasing at his lips at the notification that John's Christmas present was ready. He turned it off, ignoring the cases, and made his way to find John again. He stripped and put the collar on the side before stepping in with him. John smiled as he felt Sherlock's hands encircle him.

"You seem happy. New case?"

"A few small ones, nothing we'll have to go to a crime scene for." Sherlock said with a smile. He stroked John softly, relaxing into the water.

"Mhmm good. And we have the baps for the burgers?" John asked uncapping the shampoo to pour some on each of their heads.

"Yes, I haven't used them in an experiment," Sherlock chuckled, watching John fondly as the sub furrowed his brow. John couldn't fathom the idea of using baps in any sort of non-culinary experiment, but if anyone might try it, it would of course be Sherlock; so he guessed Lady Luck was on his side.

He lathered up both their heads and then ducked his under the spray. Taking the time to kiss the pale collarbone instantly in front of him. Sherlock chuckled and leaned back, watching John through lowered lids as he moved to hold his hips. John was always so caring; it was wonderful.

"Mmm, John. You're spoiling me," Sherlock said quietly, his voice bouncing off the tiles nevertheless. He moved to stroke John's hair in appreciation, loving every second.

"Just returning the favour." John replied licking at his lover's Adam's apple and then mapping south again to suckle at the skin below the left collarbone.

"We'll never get clean if you carry on like that," Sherlock chuckled, pinching John's bottom. He picked up the soap and cleaned them both thoroughly.

John gigged against Sherlock's skin.

"Nah, I just knew you'd clean us if I waited long enough." He joked lightly. The small red mark on the alabaster skin was barely there and would fade by tomorrow but John felt proud that Sherlock had allowed the love bite as long as he had.

"How manipulative," Sherlock chuckled. He kissed John gently and finished cleaning them before turning the shower off and wrapping them both in towels.

"Come on, John." He encouraged, messing with his hair as he walked back to their room.

John followed and smiled at the command. Gripping the towel tightly he walked on into the bedroom to see what Sherlock had laid out for him to wear for the rest of the day, or just for cooking... It wouldn't have been the first time Sherlock had him stay starkers the rest of the day after the lesson or a scene.

Sherlock smiled and passed John his underwear. He dressed himself in his pyjama trousers and a soft cotton top. After a lesson he was made sure to give John a few gentle orders to ease him back into normal living, but not cut him off from submissiveness completely.

"You lead and I'll follow," he said.

John washed his hands and then took the mince out to shape two burgers with an egg and flour. "Yes Sherlock."

He asked for Sherlock to heat the oil in the frying pan and he shaped the mince. Sherlock poured out a precise measurement of oil by eye into the perfect pan to conduct heat for the burgers - calculated in under a fraction of a second, of course. While he didn't do it often, he knew how to cook and sometimes enjoyed it too.

John watched Sherlock measure out the exact amount of oil. Once the burgers were shaped he handed each over to his partner for cooking. Sherlock did have a natural talent or cooking, one John was only too glad to bask in when possible.

"Do you know you're smiling?" Sherlock said, gaze flickering up briefly from the meat and oil to John's lips, before returning again. He washed his hands a second time and found a spatula ready for turning the burgers. John met his gaze and widened his smile as he dried his own hands before handing over the towel.

"I'm happy." He replied simply, leaning over to give Sherlock a peck on the cheek. "It's unconscious but true."

Sherlock smiled softly, turning his attention back to the meat - his internal clock told him there was thirty more seconds before they could be turned over - while his mind played with the image of John smiling at him.

John lifted out lettuce and tomato, then set the buns in the toaster. He was still smiling as he lifted them out two minutes later and decked them with the now sliced tomato and lettuce leaves.

"Do we have cheese?"

"Ye- ah... Hm... Perhaps not," Sherlock murmured, a furrow forming between his brows. He abandoned the meat and half climbed into the fridge again, searching for edible cheese. "Aha!"

John stared at the tube of cheese spread that Sherlock had produced. Smiling at the theatrics, he accepted it. He was wise enough to unscrew it and smell it first. It was a good surprise to find the seal still unbroken.

"Thanks, this will do nicely. Are the burgers nearly ready?"

Sherlock nodded in reply, turning his attention back to the meat. He flipped them one last time to check they were properly cooked, before moving in sync with John to plate them up.

John set both burgers down and kissed Sherlock's cheek again. "Looks perfect. Shall we?"

Sherlock pulled out John's chair with a smile and brushed his hand through his hair as he sat. "How is it?"

John took a bite and nodded. Chewing he closed his eyes. He could taste each individual flavour and the meat was perfect and juicy. Swallowing he licked his lips.

"Divine, come on eat your one. It's delicious. Although I'll need to get messages soon."

"Messages?" Sherlock murmured around his own mouthful of the burger. He licked at his lips, the tomato juice making them glisten for a moment before it was wiped away.

“ _Food_ Sherlock!”

"Oh, anything special we need?"

"Well, cheese for starters. The fridge is looking bare again. I just need to get us a few essentials and milk." John commented watching the tomato juice avidly. He licked his lips unconsciously. "I can go tomorrow if that's agreeable.

"That should be fine," Sherlock agreed with a nod, taking another bite out of his burger, chewing thoughtfully before wiping away the moisture from his lips again, smiling at John.

John finished his burger first. Eyes smiling, he caught Sherlock's hand and licked the stray tomato juice off the pale skin.

"Mmm, delicious." He giggled letting the hand go after kissing the knuckles.

Sherlock chuckled and swallowed his last mouthful.

"Don't tell me you're ready for dessert already," he purred with a wink. He leaned in to peck John's lips gently then stood to wash his hands.

"Mmm, I think I can handle some in a while, if you are offering Sir." He replied lightly, joining Sherlock at the sink to wash his own hands.

Sherlock's eyes glittered in mirth and he kissed John's cheek as he dried his hands.

"You had quite a strenuous lesson," he commented expectantly.

"My mouth is fine, nothing strenuous there, Sir. However, I concede that other areas are not fit for use after yesterday." John replied levelly, but his eyes were adventurous.

"Hmm," Sherlock hummed in agreement, an idea forming in his mind. He walked into the living room and unearthed his violin, sitting in his chair as he began to tune the strings. "Interrupt me when you're hungry for more, pet. Meanwhile you can do as you like."

John nodded and proceeded to wash the dishes, half focused on them and half on what was to happen later. Sherlock played to relax both himself and John, using the bow in sweeping arches to cast a lull of calm and serenity over the entire flat. They both hid smiles of complete contentment and happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emmy would like to say that 'going for Messages' is a common turn of phrase where she lives and is used when going to get a few basic items from the local shop, but Kay didn't recognise it... We kept it in though because hey, why not? You never know when you might want an alternative word for groceries!


	11. Take Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John take the plunge to try something that they've only ever attempted once in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our sincerest apologies for not updating sooner. University and real life took over for quite some time now but we are back and publishing two new chapters today for your reading pleasure. Enjoy and as always feel free to comment. ^_^

John had just finished drying the plates from lunch before he moved into the living room. He knelt by Sherlock's seat and enjoyed the music for a little while, just listening to notes. After an indeterminable length of time he shook Sherlock from his playing as gently as he could. Sherlock looked down at John on the floor and put aside his instrument. He stood quietly and curled his fingers so that John would follow as he went into the bedroom.

"Lie on the bed, on your back, with your head at the foot of the bed." Sherlock instructed, putting a pillow near the edge where John's head would be.

John trailed along into the bedroom, curious. He had been expecting to give Sherlock a blowjob on his leather chair, but his Dom seemed to have other ideas.

The bedroom was exactly how he had left it the day before. The bed was made to military standard and a towel, lube and aftercare cream sat on the bedside dresser. Lying down on the soft sheets, he rested his head where Sherlock placed the pillow. Sherlock smiled at John's curiosity and confusion, and moved to take away John's underwear. He then undressed himself away from John's gaze so he could build the feeling of anticipation brewing in his pet.

"Are you comfortable, pet?" He asked, stroking John's hair once he was naked.

John almost jumped in surprise at the gentle touch to his temple. Swallowing, he composed himself. "Very, Sir."

Sherlock smiled and slowly began to trace his hands over John's shoulders, down to his torso and stomach, giving him something akin to a massage to relax him even further.

One hand wrapped around John's cock and coaxed it to hardness as he leaned over him. John gasped and made small noises of pleasure as Sherlock stroked his skin. It came as no real surprise that when Sherlock stroked further south he was already half hard and rising to meet the long elegant fingers as they wrapped around his member. After he was sure John was throbbing and just ready for further strokes, Sherlock pulled back with a soft smile and stroked John's cheeks.

"Tell me what you want, John." He said.

"Want," John struggled momentarily to conjure appropriate words, but eventually three broke free. "More. You. Please." And then, as if suddenly remembering his place, he added a mildly slurred, "Sir."

Sherlock smiled and moved his hand to his own prick.

"I'm going to play with you while you suck me, John. How about that?" He said, parting his legs and finally putting himself into position. He leaned over John and put his elbows on the bed so that he had perfect access to his hips and his own groin was level with John's face.

John nodded once and whispered a quiet, _"Yes."_

Licking his lips twice, he opened his mouth eagerly. He could feel Sherlock's breath on his skin puffing out over his own aching member and he could smell the heady arousal from Sherlock across the small gap between them to his own nose, filling his senses.

Sherlock smiled and bucked his hips so he slipped inside John's mouth, his sensitive head grazing the wet tongue waiting for him. Meanwhile his hands massaged at John's balls and cock slowly, drawing out his pleasure with teasing touches.

John swirled his tongue around the head, lapping at the precome oozing from his glans. He sucked as hard as he could in the angle he was in, wanting more of Sherlock to fill his mouth. Sherlock moaned and kissed at John's leaking head. It was obvious like this how much John enjoyed pleasuring him. Feeling generous, Sherlock canted his hips forwards so his cock would sink deeper in John's mouth.

With the positioning, John was struggling to stimulate the underside of Sherlock's cock as it scraped along his top palette, but wrapping his tongue around what he could reach seemed to be affecting Sherlock in a good way. He barely managed to not scrape Sherlock with his teeth when his own leaking erection was tasted, but a soldier's resolve held him back and the blowjob continued with a passion.

Sherlock groaned, pressing wet kisses to John's cock as he was sucked. It was messy and not without teeth, but this way Sherlock could really feel the need and hunger to suck growing in John. He began kissing at the base of John's cock, not wanting to overwhelm him just yet. 

John keened, arching his back and scrunching his hands. He barely stopped himself from just lifting them and pulling Sherlock deeper. Fighting the urge, he opened his mouth wider and bobbed his head as best he could, swallowing and humming as he felt Sherlock sucking his balls. Sherlock chuckled against John's groin and reached one hand back behind him. He moved John's hands onto his arse and gave him a push.

"You may do what you like now, John." He said, moving onto kiss the wet and swollen head of John's cock once more.

John groaned at the control Sherlock was allowing him. His hands smoothed across Sherlock's arse before squeezing both globes and using the leverage to take more of his partner's dick into his mouth. He closed his lips around the shaft and sucked, his eyes shutting as he felt the warm heat encase his own tip. Sherlock gasped as John took more of him and decided to repay the favour.

He parted his lips and sucked slowly on John's cock, tongue whispering around his foreskin while his hands played with John's balls. John bucked instinctively up, the movement causing Sherlock to slip from his mouth a bit more. Tilting his head up, he pulled Sherlock back into his mouth.

Then he got an idea.

They hadn't tried it in a long time, not since the first failing attempt back during their first year as a couple, but he felt confident in trying it now.

He licked Sherlock out of his mouth and caught his breath in pants, waiting for to get Sherlock's attention. Sherlock gave John's cock a wet kiss before he pulled back. He moved to stand and then sit beside John, a hand absently stroking John's chest.

"What is it, pet?"

"I was thinking we could... try the upside down thing again... Sir." John replied a bit coarsely, but with a smile as he looked over at his Dom.

Sherlock raised a brow in surprise and paused his stroking as he thought.

"If you promise to listen to your body and get me to stop if you feel short of breath, or anything else like that; I trust you to know your body," he murmured, leaning over to kiss John's reddened lips.

"Yes. I will. I've had practise with my gag reflex, I think I can do it." John reaffirmed. He knew it was a tough decision for Sherlock. They had tried it one time before and it hadn't gone well. Shaking the thought away, he smiled at Sherlock. "I'll tap your leg twice if I want you to let up, and three rapid hits if you need to stop."

"Very well, John." Sherlock agreed, leaning over him and pecking his lips with a smile. "Hold my legs so you can control the depth more, alright?" He said, slowly shifting John into position once more. He put himself into position next, giving John the opportunity to guide him forwards.

John nodded at the order and grasped the back of Sherlock's thighs. He was nervous, but he knew that if this went right the payoff was high. It wasn't without its dangers though and as a doctor he knew the safety risks. Tilting his head off the bed, he licked his lips and encouraged his lover forward. Sherlock smiled and reached out a hand to skin his fingertips over John's chest to balance himself.

"Come on then, John." He purred, his fingers ghosting over John's stomach. The man looked gorgeous, even as Sherlock stood over him at the edge of the bed. "Do your worst."

"I rather think you are referring to yourself, but I'll try, _Sir_." John replied without missing a beat.

Without any preamble - Sherlock's cock was already hard and coated in his saliva - John easily suckled at the tip, dipping his tongue along the foreskin and through the precome again, lapping it up.

Sherlock chuckled, the laughter twining with moans when he was licked.

"You'd better, pet." He said, stroking at John's skin still and letting his head drop forwards as John touched him. "Mm, maybe I'll give you a spanking if you don't."

John shivered. Letting go with a pop, he smirked as he licked at Sherlock's thick shaft a bit more, simply teasing his Dom.

His position may allow his Dom full access to his throat, but he wasn't actually going to be able to do much once they started, except stay conscious and keep his mouth open. Kissing the skin, he felt comfortable enough to pull Sherlock in properly, but not all the way yet. He took a deep suck of what he could, repeatedly; Sherlock moved with him as he pushed and pulled.

"Mmm, such a clever pet," Sherlock praised, cheeks flushed already as John began sucking on him. It was just the idea of sliding into John's throat that made Sherlock throb in arousal. "Can you take a little more now, John? Make a noise if you're ready."

John hummed and squeezed the back of Sherlock's legs once to let his Dom know he was more than ready. He could feel the blood starting to rush to his head as he hung from the edge of the bed but it wasn't unpleasant, yet.

Sherlock nodded as though to confirm that John was ready and sank lower into John, sliding along the roof of his mouth and his tongue. John's mouth grew softer around him with each twitch of his hips forwards.

"Oh, god..." He moaned, sliding his hands on John's stomach and thighs.

John swallowed - half reflexively and half on purpose. Sucking in both Sherlock and air rapidly before tilting just so and feeling Sherlock enter his throat a bit more easily surpassing his gag reflex. It was an easier slide than John could ever achieve upright. He was breathing through his nose and could hear his pulse ringing in his ears.

"Hush, John... I won't let you go," Sherlock reassured, his voice deep and melodic as he listened intently to the sounds of John breathing. He slowly rocked inside John's mouth and throat, hanging his head to see his cock shape John's throat with each push in.

"Fuck..." He moaned, his hand tightening at John's hip for a moment.

John hummed again, squeezing to tell Sherlock to keep going. He knew his throat would feel hoarse later, but right then - with depleting oxygen and a euphoric sense of accomplishment - he continued through the haze and took Sherlock as deep as he could. He could barely hear the panting and swearing coming from Sherlock over the pounding in his ears. He hoped Sherlock was getting close because he desperately wanted this to finish right.

Sherlock began to slowly thrust in John's throat, sinking deeper and deeper helplessly as he groaned. Both hands gripped tight at John's thighs and he could feel sweat bead and form a droplet, trickling down his spine. He chanced another look down at John's throat, filled with his cock. "Oh fuck!"

John tried opening his eyes to see Sherlock, but his lids felt too heavy and tears would surely escape him if he managed it. He'd lost track of time.

He faintly felt Sherlock's hands gripping him, but all he could focus on was keeping his jaw open and his tongue flat. The glide in and out was meant to be wet, warm and smooth down into his throat. He caught snips of air on each thrust out and swallowed as best he could on each thrust down.

His grip on Sherlock's legs was fading though Sherlock had to be close and he felt confident that he could hold out just a little bit longer... Only after half a minute more did he realise that his hands were at Sherlock's knees and he couldn't raise them much higher. He forced his eyes open and his vision swam in front of him... _Uh oh..._

He gave two fairly feeble squeezes as best he could, but then couldn't find the energy to manage a third as he closed his eyes, and saw black closing in.

Despite only feeling two weak squeezes, an innate part of Sherlock knew that John wanted him to pull back and stop. He withdrew himself as quickly and gently as he could from John's mouth and picked him up so he no longer had his head hanging off the bed.

"You're alright, John. Breathe through your nose and out through your mouth," Sherlock said, his authoritative voice catching slightly as he moved a pillow under John's head and stroked at his cheeks.

John felt the burning of both his mouth and cheeks. The former was due to the exercise moments ago and the latter was due to the humiliation, of failing his Dom.

He gasped and coughed a bit, air stinging his throat each time he accidentally breathed in with his mouth instead of his nose. He closed his eyes as the room span, making him feel nauseous. He didn't try swallowing, figuring if breathing was hard that it would be even worse. But, eventually, he found the energy to regrasp Sherlock's arm with one of his hands.

Slowly, after another minute he blearily opened his eyes again, blinking away hot tears.

He croaked out an apology before dissolving into a coughing wheeze once more. Sherlock kept a hand on John's chest as he sat beside him. His body was tense for practicality, as well as concern. His hand kept John from breathing too deeply and choking himself, but he only had his words to calm John when he breathed too fast. Overlapping John's hand with his own, Sherlock leaned down to kiss John's knuckles.

"Keep breathing for me, John. That's it, such a good pet. Very well done for stopping me, John, my brilliant sub." He murmured soothingly. "I'll be back a moment, my love." Sherlock said, withdrawing himself and dashing to get a bowl in case John felt sick before returning to the bed to help John up.

"Slowly, John." Sherlock cautioned, putting his hands on John to slowly guide him into a sitting position. Then he hooked them under John's arms and swiftly dragged him to the head of the bed so he could lean against the pillows. "There you are," He murmured, sitting beside him and stroking his hair.

John gasped for another breath. "I'm so-orry. S-so sorry..." He choked out, upset and shaking. It had been a bit of a fright, but now that his breathing was getting under control - or had been before he began crying - he was able to think and the knowledge that he hadn't been able to go through with the scene was hounding him. His face reddened and he still felt physically sick, even with the comforting strokes.

"John, listen to me," Sherlock said, pressing his lips to John's temple as if the closer the words were, the more likely John would be to understand. "You've done nothing wrong, my pet. You were a perfect sub for me - you did exactly as I asked."

John blinked and looked up at Sherlock. "Sir I... It didn't work... I ruined it." He took a deep breath feeling incredibly vulnerable and like a small child who had misbehaved. He had so wanted to do everything perfectly. Make it good for his Dom.

"If I had just held on for another minute... If I'd done better..."

He trailed off, ducking his head out of Sherlock's hands and pulling his legs up to his chest. "I f-failed... I fucked it up." His words were almost bitter and directed more at himself now than his Dom.

"What did I tell you I wanted you to do for me, John?" Sherlock murmured, wrapping his arm around John's shoulders. "I told you that I wanted you to tell me when you didn't want to do further, and you did that. You didn't fuck anything up, John; it wasn't your fault that you couldn't go further. We went for longer than we did the first time, didn't we? We're improving each time we do it, like with anything else. You can't expect yourself to be perfect every time. I'm not disappointed in you."

John turned and clung to Sherlock's shoulders as the tears dried up and he began breathing normally. It took a while for the words to sink in. But eventually he lifted his head. "You're not disappointed?"

"No. I'm proud that you were brave enough to want to try again, that you did so well as you did, and that you told me _before_ you reached your limit," Sherlock said, pressing his lips to John's cheek.

John took in the words and thought more about what had happened. It was true he had done exactly what Sherlock had asked. Albeit he cut his limit very fine, but it was a huge improvement from the last attempt two years prior.

"Okay sir. But I still-... You were left unfulfilled. I can't be okay with that. I should have stopped sooner, so you could come like you planned before... But I left it too long." He glanced down and knew his own erection had flagged in the short scare. Glancing across he saw Sherlock's own wilted erection.

"Getting off wasn't what this was about, John. It was about testing limits, to see if we could go further than we did before. And we did that - I don't care about whether I came or not," Sherlock said, squeezing John in his cuddle. "Do you believe that you need punishment for what happened?"

John sighed. He knew now that Sherlock wasn't angry with him and he had done nothing wrong in the eyes of his Dom, but he still felt like he should have controlled himself better.

"Yes." He said resignedly against Sherlock's neck. "I feel I do. But only because of how I reacted. I see now that my response, belated though it was, was a good thing. That I was right to stop the scene, but I should have stopped it sooner to avoid the danger."

"What matters is that you stopped it at all. If we try again you'll know your limits better too," Sherlock said, stroking his hand down John's spine reassuringly. "I don't believe you need punishment, so I am not going to punish you. But if you still don't understand, tell me. It is important that we talk about this so you don't see it as a failure, but a success."

John thought about it. He did think he deserved it, but Sherlock did not and one thing he knew after three years of subbing for the man was that Sherlock knew what he needed and deserved.

"I... I think I'll be okay sir. I'll let you know if it changes." He promised.

"Good," Sherlock said, pecking John's cheek and running his hand through the man's shorter hair. He pulled him into a proper embrace now, holding him reassuringly. "I've got you, pet."

John hummed, relaxing against Sherlock. "I am sorry." He lifted his head sharply to continue before Sherlock spoke. "That's it. I won't bring it up again. I just.... needed to say it one last time." Confession over, he rested his head back on Sherlock left shoulder.

Sherlock relaxed and ruffled John's hair gently before smoothing it flat again.

"How is your stomach?" He asked a few moments later, placing his hand on the soft skin. "And your throat?"

"My stomach has settled down. Throat is a little dry, but I'll be fine. It's no worse than I had anticipated." John replied gently.

"I'll get you a drink for your throat," Sherlock said, kissing John's cheek before untangling himself.

John nodded and propped himself up with a pillow while he waited for Sherlock to come back. He returned quickly, not wanting John to feel lonely.

"Here," Sherlock said, passing John the mug. "You'll start feeling better soon I'm sure, doctor."

John took small sips before taking a bigger drink to wet his throat. "Thanks love. I'm sure I will."

"I love you, John. I'm so proud of you." Sherlock grinned, happily observing that John was feeling more confident already. 

The aftercare would continue for the rest of the day; Sherlock would be careful to pamper John and give him his undivided attention. Even though the worst of the discomfort and distress was over, sub drop had a nasty habit of finding his sub's later on. He couldn't be too careful, and he always liked spoiling his pet. He warmly kissed John's head, feeling proud of him. John just smiled back, curling into Sherlock's warm embrace with a soft kiss to his Dom's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> We'd like to mention here that another part of this series is up! It isn't necessary to read it to enjoy the main story, but we hope you would find it just as enjoyable to read. And better yet, if you comment on _The Sex Blog of sub John Watson,_ then Sherlock and John will reply to you, which is a fun and interactive way to get involved in the fic! Don't be shy, we (and John!) would really love to hear from our readers!


	12. A Meeting of Two Kinds (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock helps John and Greg become more intimately acquainted for the Christmas show, with surprising results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the last chapter was quite short, have another, lovely readers!

John was nervous, but nonetheless very excited as he dressed in the clothes Sherlock had laid out for him. A pristine shirt and well cut denim jeans (that were soft after numerous washes and therefore also comfortable to wear when kneeling) lay on the bed.

Sherlock was in the living room doing god knew what as they waited for the car that was sent for to drop them back at Mycroft's home.

"John!" Sherlock called from the living room. He'd finally finished catching up his emails and messages until he was utterly satisfied with the state of his phone. While their meeting at Mycroft's may not be a lesson, Sherlock still didn't want any mental interruptions plaguing him throughout the visit today with Lestrade. He beckoned John closer and wrapped his familiar collar around his throat. "There. You look perfect, pet."

John grinned and rubbed against Sherlock's palm.

"Thank you Master." He was closing his eyes, perfectly content to just stand with Sherlock, when the doorbell rang.

"That should be our ride," Sherlock said, his lip curling up in dry amusement before his expression cleared again. "Are you ready?"

"Yes of course sir. Am I wearing the leash?"" He asked as they got to the lower hallway and Sherlock was putting on his coat.

"No, not today. I'm not bringing our toy bag either - I'm sure if Mycroft wanted us to play he would leave something for us," Sherlock said, opening the door once they were ready.

John nodded and opened the front door for his Dom. They wouldn't even be seeing the elder Holmes until his business at Whitehall was finished. The black car was inconspicuous and the driver was out and holding the door to the back seats open.

"Evening Sir." He nodded to the younger brother respectfully and ignored John politely.

“Timmy," Sherlock replied with a nod of his own, a mild sense of amusement entering his tone. Trust Mycroft to send the only driver he knew the name of to collect him. As they drove Sherlock held John's hand in both his own, tracing the bones under the skin to entertain himself.

They were greeted by Gregory, dressed in casual comfortable clothes and his ornate collar. He took their coats as they welcomed each other, then took the pair through to the living room.

"Mycroft asked me to give you these before we start," He said, handing Sherlock a file which he immediately identified as the latest medical papers.

"Ours are in my coat," Sherlock replied, having prepared them earlier in the week. "Do you have any preferences where we begin?"

John smiled and took the file from Sherlock. As a doctor, his Dom at least trusted him to look over the records and confirm what they already knew. Everything seemed in order. It was detailed and, if asked, he would go into detail in reading it later. Deciding he could fetch the paperwork for his Dom he looked over to Sherlock.

"Should I go get our papers, sir?"

"Yes, please, John." Sherlock replied, leaning back in his chair before focusing his attention on Gregory again.

"Not particularly. I'd like to say my safe word is defenestration before we start," he replied, although he wouldn't be surprised if Sherlock already knew. He licked his lip nervously a moment, suddenly needing Mycroft to anchor himself. He pushed the need away and met Sherlock's eyes again.

John came back in glancing between both men. Giving a smile to Greg, he unfolded their documents and handed them over. Then he sat beside Sherlock, leaning against his Dom just a little, and watched Greg intently.

Mycroft had told Greg what to look for in the files before he left, so the sub scanned the documents quickly and smiled before putting them away for the Dom to read later.

"Are you both comfortable here?" Sherlock asked a few moments later.

John had been watching Greg check through everything with amusement. He nodded.

"I can kneel if you'd prefer sir..." He offered.

"In a moment, John." Sherlock murmured, not ready to start just yet.

"We can go to the room upstairs if you'd prefer," Greg offered.

"That might be better, actually. You'll be more comfortable on the bed than this floor," Sherlock agreed, standing and flicking his wrist for John to crawl alongside him as Greg lead them to the room.

John's cheeks flushed, but he obediently followed on his hands and knees, staring at the dress shoes Sherlock was wearing and the white socks Greg was padding along in. He navigated the stairs easily enough. Going up was always much easier than going down. He kept an ear out; both for conversation and orders.

Sherlock was glad that John was showing willingness and reminded himself to reward him later. Once they were in the room he told him to stand again. He picked up a chair and moved it to the middle of the room, facing the bed,then sat.

"Could you remove John's shoes please, Gregory?" He began, watching as the sub moved to do as he was asked. It was half planned and half whim that guided Sherlock.

John took a deep breath and kept his eyes locked on his Dom. Sitting on the bed, he lifted each foot in turn for Greg to remove his shoes. Sherlock wore a barely there smile, the one John had to look for. It calmed him somewhat.

"Say thank you, John." Sherlock prompted. While he did just have Gregory do something for him, it was still Greg's home and he would respect that. Greg smiled up at John reassuringly before putting his shoes out of the way.

"Thank you Greg." John repeated, just loud enough to be heard in the large room. He watched Greg move the shoes away and smiled back as the older sub returned.

"What do you admire about Gregory physically, John?" Sherlock asked next as Greg sat beside John on the edge of the bed. He needed to slowly begin to enter the awkward territory, so that they both began to accept each other without hesitation or embarrassment.

"Err," John's eyes went wide and looked between the two men. Realising Sherlock wasn't asking him to talk to Greg about the topic, he rethought the question, as if it were the two of them discussing a case.

"I... Like his smile." He could feel his cheeks burning, but continued. "And his hands, sir."

Sherlock's lips flickered into a small smile as he watched John. Hopefully by the end of the day he wouldn't be blushing so much. He looked to Greg, who was also blushing, just not quite red. He looked as though he didn't quite know what to do with his hands.

"What about you, Gregory?" He asked.

Greg's eyes traced over John's form for a moment, catching his eyes and meeting John's level of red.

"His nose. And his arse." He replied boldly, making Sherlock smile again.

John let out a squeak of shocked surprise at the outright admission by the silver haired man. He wasn't sure if he could get any redder, but his skin was definitely trying.

"You can touch his hands if you like, John. I'm sure Gregory will let you," Sherlock said, watching as Greg tensed his hands on his thighs for a moment - subtly wiping away nervous sweat - before offering them up to John.

John took them, feeling a bit like a puppet, but obeying nonetheless. Greg's hand were quite unlike Sherlock's. Where Sherlock hands were soft with only small cuts and scars from his past, Greg's hands were calloused and there were scars from his years as a copper and hard work. John ghosted his fingers over the skin, before comparing size. Greg's hands were larger than his own, a similar palm size to Sherlock, but his fingers were shorter and stubbier than his partner's elegant violinist digits.

Sherlock noticed both the sub's relax in their distraction. While John concentrated on Greg's hands, Greg concentrated on watching John.

"What else do you like about Gregory, pet?" He asked, hoping this time John might be a little more adventurous.

The reply was almost out of him before he caught himself. Blushing again, he answered: "I like his thighs and his hair. I've always admired his hair."

Greg smiled under the compliments.

"You can touch those too if you like, John." Sherlock said. "Don't be afraid, Gregory, you can touch John too."

John stalled for a second before moving one hand slowly to rest atop Greg's left thigh, mostly on the outer side. His other hand raised and brushed briefly through silver locks before dropping to the bed and looking at Greg waiting to see what he was going to do.

Greg moved to put his hand on John's shoulder, moving his hand from the closest one, across his back to the next.

"I like his shoulders too," he said to Sherlock, eyes bright.

John watched with wide eyes. The weird tension in the room was amplified by the touch. He let his eyes scan Greg's body. For a man past forty John knew his friend kept in relatively good shape. Moving the right hand slowly up from the bed he rested his palm against Greg's shirt over his heart. He could feel the quickened pulse beneath his palm.

Sherlock smiled, satisfied that the pair could entertain themselves with exploring for a moment. He watched as Greg shifted closer to John, parting his legs slightly while he moved to touch John's jaw with his free hand. John gulped at the touch, his brain was sending entirely mixed up signals about how he should be feeling about this. As Greg moved closer John's hand moved up Greg's thigh to accommodate the movement.

"Is it getting hot in here?" Came Sherlock's voice, falsely innocent, a suggestive tone underlying his words. "Maybe you can help each other undress further."

John froze up a bit, his hands clenching in Greg's shirt and squeezing his leg dually. Greg squeezed John's shoulder and pulled his hands away, moving to remove his own shirt with a subtle wink that only John could see. He slipped his hand under John's shirt too, meeting his eyes and waiting for permission.

John sucked in a breath when Greg discarded his shirt without preamble. He revealed tanned skin from a trip abroad with the elder Holmes, flecked with silver from a generous amount of chest hair.

Sherlock and Greg really were polar opposites.

John forgot what he was doing, or meant to be doing. He was absorbing the view in front of him hungrily, whether he was aware of it or not. Greg caught Sherlock's eye and boldly moved to take away the clothes from John, revealing his top half. He glanced over the scar and the light smattering of chest hair, down to his belly button. He licked his lip and reached out to touch between his nipples.

John's gaze darted straight to Sherlock, wanting to know that everything was okay. That this was allowed.

"Go on, John. Touch, explore." Sherlock encouraged.

Greg smiled at John, his nerves fluttering away now that he was feeling braver. He touched John's chest, rubbing at his nipples gently. John raised a hand but it dropped heavily as Greg touched his nipples. He was sensitive there. Sherlock knew this. Had known this for years. And now Greg knew this too. His mouth fell open and he let okay a small noise of pleasure.

Greg grinned at the response, blushing slightly with the adrenaline of it all and began experimenting with pressure and strokes with John's nipples. Hesitantly, he pushed John down to lie on the bed while he was on his side, pinching at John's nipples. John groaned, falling back without protest. The pleasure really was overflowing his senses. He vaguely heard himself murmur Sherlock's name, his eyes closed, breathing getting more laboured.

Sherlock smiled and stood, sitting now at the head of the large bed to watch the pair.

"Does that feel good, John?" He purred as Greg touched his sub.

John moaned lowly. "Yes sir. Please." He tilted his neck upwards towards to sound of Sherlock's voice.

"Do you want a kiss, John?" Sherlock purred, smiling as he watched John.

"Y-yes sir." John requested arching into the touch and breathing heavier than before.

"Oh? From who?" Sherlock teased, shuffling forwards to stroke John's cheeks.

John whimpered not understanding the question for a minute. "Sherlock..." He gasped out as Greg gave a particularly hard twist that had his mind reeling. He was achingly hard, but he barely realised; he was so caught up in the sensations.

Sherlock stood off the bed and pressed his fingers to the back of Lestrade's neck encouragingly while he took off his own shoes. Now he could walk quietly around the room, focusing on a particular set of toys he glanced at earlier. He turned with them in hand, seeing Lestrade hunched over John as he kissed him.

John opened his mouth willingly for the lips that attached themselves to him. For a minute he did think it was his Dom, but it wasn't right. The style was wrong, the tongue that slid in to map his mouth was doing so for the first time with an eagerness. The taste was different too. Coffee and peppermint as opposed to tea and occasionally the cinnamon Sherlock chewed when he was deep in a case and ignoring all other food groups.

Sherlock watched as Greg's hand slipped up John's chest from his nipple, taking hold of his jaw, the other snaking into his hair as they kissed together.

He walked over, confidently pulling at John's nipple and fixing the clamp around one, then giving the other the same treatment. John groaned and finally began engaging in the kiss as Greg tilted his head for a better angle, using his grip in John's hair to do so. The second set of hands had to be his Dom. The nipple clamps caused him to open his eyes briefly, reaffirming that it was Greg he was kissing.

Sherlock smiled and trailed his hands down from John's chest to his trousers. He opened them and wriggled them down and off his legs, parting them with two pats to each ankle. He placed his hand over his sub's crotch, massaging there slightly before pulling away to sit again. John was momentarily confused about what was happening. He was following the nonverbal orders without even really thinking about it - and now he was divested of his trousers too.

Panting, he looked down and then at Greg. He blushed but managed to verbalize how unfair he thought it was, eyeing Greg's trousers intently.

"It does seem a little uneven," Sherlock replied, his smile entering his tone. He nodded to Greg, who began by taking off his socks, before unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers. John licked his lips subconsciously, Greg really was in good shape and John lifted a hand to run it through the silvery chest hair tracing down the path to the dark boxers that were uncovered.

"Much better," Greg said once his trousers were off, grinning wolfishly at John before pulling him into another kiss. They'd started now; why stop?

John moaned, a full moan that escaped before he even realised he had made the noise. Greg wasn't holding back and it was all John could do to not grip onto Greg's chest hair and pull him back down onto the bed.

Christ if he had Sherlock's permission to touch and kiss Greg Lestrade, then touch and kiss he would, until ordered otherwise.

Sherlock leaned back in his chair, feeling quite satisfied and aroused all at once. He'd thought it would take longer to convince John to be braver, but apparently not. There was the possibility that it was the heat of the moment, but they could sort that out later.

"Underwear off I think, don't you?" He suggested casually to the pair.

John heard Sherlock, but at the same time kissing Greg was taking most of his concentration and he wasn't sure he'd heard right. Moving his hands to stroke down Greg's arms he tore his mouth away and turned his head.

"Sir?"

Sherlock raised his brows at John. "Underwear off, if you please." He said, putting more strength into his tone so it sounded more like an order.

Greg moved his hand to stroke at one of John's clamped nipples gently.

"Come on, mate. Make your Dom proud," he encouraged. He noticed that as long as he was helping John through his nerves and apprehension, his own seemed to fade away.

John looked between them, gritting his teeth as pleasure shot through him as Greg touched the clamp. Sherlock was asking him to do this. He had two choices - he could safeword or he could remove the fabric. It wasn't anything Greg hadn't seen before (albeit not as up close and personal as he was about to see it) and it would please Sherlock.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly slipped his hands down to remove the garment, if a bit awkwardly, his face red.

"Beautiful," Sherlock purred happily, standing up to give John a rewarding kiss. It was an odd sensation, kissing someone who had already been kissed by someone else. He ran his hand through John's hair fondly as Greg stripped too.

John tasted the tea, and the familiarity after kissing Greg was grounding. It helped reassure him that everything would be okay because although he was reacting to Greg, it felt nothing like kissing Sherlock Holmes. Not one iota, and he melted into the kiss completely. Sherlock fed John with sweet kisses, stroking at his stomach and hair and thigh, anywhere he could touch to relax John again.

"Stand at the foot of the bed for me, Greg," Sherlock murmured, waiting for the man to comply. He kissed John's throat to let his lips be free. "Mm, tell me how he looks, John. What do you like?"

John groaned, his eyes fluttering closed before reluctantly opening and staring directly into Greg's dark chocolate eyes.

"He looks confident, assured and..." He stopped mid-sentence, mouth going dry.

"And?" Sherlock prompted, his hand skating down John's torso to grip his cock, stroking slowly it against his palm while he waited for his answer.

"Hard." John choked out. "Very... _Oh god sir_... Hard." His eyes closed again and he groaned. Sherlock wasn't relenting so he continued. "I like... Chest."

"I can tell. You like his hair, don't you?" Sherlock purred, knotting his hand in John's hair and tugging so his eyes opened again. "You're hard too, John. Maybe Gregory can have a touch?"

John tried to nod but just pulled his own hair instead. "Urgh... If.. If you want him to sir." He replied, still leaving it up to Sherlock. If Sherlock asked him to do this for him he could. He hadn't separated things entirely in his head yet.

"Let's see how he is," Sherlock murmured to John with a smile, beckoning Greg closer.

The man seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then he realised that the playfulness in Sherlock's tone wasn't serious. He decided to sit close to John like he had before, his hand replacing Sherlock's against John's cock.

John grunted at the unfamiliar touch, although he was still being held by Sherlock. The touch was entirely different and he wasn't sure whether it was in a good way or not. The hardened skin of Greg's hand directly contrasted with the softer touch he was used to; considering he was forbidden from masturbating without permission his own war weathered hands were just as dissimilar really.

Sherlock continued to kiss at John's skin, licking over his collar and his ear.

"I'm going to let you two play a little more now, don't be shy." He said, moving away from the pair.

John gave a small whine as Sherlock moved away, but it morphed into a gasp as Greg stroked the crown of his cock with an expert flick of his wrist.

"Oh Jesus." He whispered, his body resting down on the mattress now that Sherlock was no longer supporting him.

"John," Greg murmured, catching the other sub's attention before he began kissing him again, using all his skill to impress and make the other man comfortable again. Hearing his name spoken drew John's full attention back on Greg. He reciprocated the kiss and finally moved his hands into action.

He started stroking down Greg's skin to feel for the older man's well toned arse. All the running around London paid off... And John had the sneaking suspicion Mycroft paid for gym membership for his sub too if Greg's glutes were anything to go by.

Sherlock sat back thoughtfully in his chair again, musing what would be best to do next. He needed to keep prompting John into action so that he didn't fall into being a passive participant, just following Greg. He wouldn't learn to not be awkward otherwise. For the moment, he seemed to be doing quite well.

John kissed Greg back enthusiastically. If asked, he would say it was one of his best talents - kissing. Sherlock had no complaints and neither had anyone else in the past, so he was down with the kissing. He ran his hands along the twin globes of flesh under palm, Greg had a more fleshed out body than Sherlock, and his arse was generous from what John could feel.

Sherlock grinned as he heard Greg groan. The sub moved to tangle his and John's legs together, pressing groins to hips. Greg's next groan sounded almost hungry. John wasn't a stranger to vocal sex, it wasn't really the sounds that struck him, he just wasn't prepared for Greg to be atop him, grinding their erections together in such a primal way. And God... It felt so good.

"Enough!" Sherlock's voice rang through the room, cutting Greg from John with a smack of wet lips and a groan. Greg rolled over onto his back and Sherlock smiled. Perfect. "John, did you like that?"

John blinked rapidly as he raised his head to look at Sherlock. "Y-yes sir." He answered breathlessly.

"Then maybe you should return the favour. Gregory deserves a little break," Sherlock prompted, looking at the pair with a raised brow.

John watched his Dom carefully. He was confused for a minute. He had been returning the favour. He hadn't been idle in the kiss. But Greg... just laying there looking up at the canopy overhead, chest rising and falling with every breath. He looked delectable.

Slowly he ghosted a hand across the other sub's nipples, watching them pebble up out of the silver chest hair. Greg hadn't really minded being the one touching and leading the kiss. But then again, he didn't really mind John touching him either. He smiled at the other sub, stretching one arm up to pillow under his head while the other let his hand trace through John's hair.

John watched the muscles ripple along Greg's arm. It vaguely reminded him of an army friend, but he pushed the stray thought away. Using both hands to stroke down his sides he continued to Greg's thighs. He found defined quads and golden hued skin just like the rest of him.

Greg moaned quietly, legs flexing as they were touched. His cock stood proud at his crotch, thick and leaking copiously as John teased him. He knew instinctively that neither he or Sherlock should rush him right now, however. John was surprised that Greg's crotch had for the most part been spared the experience of going grey. There were a few strands here and there, but on the whole the mass of dark wiry hair had retained it youthfulness.

John also noted Greg was thick. Thicker than Sherlock, but perhaps not as long.

Slowly, John lowered his mouth and licked trails along the tops of Greg's legs. He tasted the very faint tang from sweat along the inner sides when he slipped down that way, taking each leg in turn and moving his hands under to feel the muscles at the back.

"Ah, John." Greg grunted, his lip caught between his teeth as John continued to torture him. He let his hand slip from John's hair so he wouldn't be tempted to force him, then tangled it in the bed sheets instead.

John looked up at Greg's face, the restraint was clear. They were trying not to rush him. Good. Taking his time, he licked up further, completely ignoring Greg's cock and instead taking the right nipple into his mouth. Greg let his head drop back and his body arch when John began sucking and licking at his nipple. It was impossible to comprehend, being with someone new, especially without Mycroft with him. The thought of his Dom lingered in the back of his mind - a comfort - despite his thoughts slowly turning into pulp from arousal.

John blew on the moisten peak before raking well trimmed nails past it. Then John took the other nipple, giving it a slight nip just to see Greg's reaction.

"John," Greg groaned again, his hips bucking, seeking for more contact, more pressure.

John looked up at the noise. Turning his head to look at Sherlock, wanting some direction as to how to go on.

"Touch his cock, John." Sherlock purred, standing again to stroke at John's back to encourage and reassure him. When John was this aroused, he couldn't help but interfere a little.

John took a steadying breath before moving his hand to touch his friend more intimately. In his opinion Greg was leaking so much he could come any minute. He wasn't sure about refractory times, but as a doctor he knew the average was twenty minutes for a man Greg's age.

"Good boy," Sherlock whispered, moving to sit behind John and snake his hand around his body to stroke John's erection too. He kissed at the man's shoulders softly. "Such a good pet. Make him feel good, John. Doesn't he look desperate?"

"Yes. Yes sir." John groaned deciding to use Sherlock's strokes and mimic them onto Greg. The precome was making the strokes much more smooth as the fluid leaked onto the shaft and covered John's fingers as he pumped his hand.

"Christ, yes." Greg moaned, tendons in his neck standing up as he let his head drop back and jaw clench.

"Make him come, John." Sherlock purred in John's ear, speeding up his strokes once he saw John was copying him. "He looks like he comes lots, doesn't he?"

"Oh. Y-yes sir." John stuttered out with a gasp. Stroking faster he followed Sherlock with twists and flourishes that had him edging just as close to the precipice Greg was.

"Good pet." Sherlock praised, biting down at John's shoulder and sucking as he moved his hand in a way to finally finish John off. By the sounds of it, Greg was already coming hard over John's hand.

John gasped again at the dual sensation of Greg coming hard and covering his hand and Sherlock stroking him to orgasm. He shuddered as he came, crying out Sherlock's name and hand dropping from Greg's member as the pleasure shook his body. Greg was able to recover in time to open his eyes and watch John come.

He looked so gorgeous in that moment that he couldn't help but lean forwards and take his lower lip between his own. John let the kiss happen, a bit too out of it to care that it was Greg and not Sherlock. They kissed, or mostly Greg kissed him as they both came down from the high before John relaxed back into Sherlock's embrace. He lifted his hand to see the cooling come drying onto his fingers.

"That's certainly different," Sherlock purred with a chuckle, kissing at John's ear fondly before he took out a handkerchief to wipe John's hand clean again.

John nodded and thanked Sherlock for cleaning Greg off him. His stomach was still covered, but there was only so much a handkerchief could hold and it was only his own.

"We're not done yet, but just relax for now, there's no rush." Sherlock said, wrapping his arm around John to embrace him for a moment.

John smiled and yawned before mumbling an affirmation. He closed his eyes intent on having a doze for a few minutes.

[Message from Mycroft: Sent to Greg 5 minutes ago @ 5.25pm

 _I'll be finished in half an hour. ETA is 6.30pm. Are you behaving? x_ -M ]

Greg distantly heard his phone buzz against the floor, muffled by his jeans. He licked his lips and turned, reaching for one trouser leg to pull the rest closer. He grinned, a burst of delight breaking in him.

**Of course, sir. Your brother's been behaving too actually. Xx - GL**

_Is he now? Well that is good news. Current status of the objective? x_ -M

John seems to be warming up to me now. He brought me off with his hand and Sherlock did the same for him. They're cuddling on the bed in our play room now. - GL

**They both seem quite amused by how much come I produce. ;) X - GL**

_I saw. Continue to be good Gregory. I'll reward you properly once I'm home. x_ -M

 _I do believe John could use a damp towel, dear. And some water._ -M

**Thank you, sir. I can't wait. X - GL**

**Of course, I must seem a terrible host. - GL**

_You are doing well darling. Now I'd best get back to the cabinet. Can't postpone business or I'll never get home on time. x_ -M

**Hurry back, sir. x - GL**

When Greg finally allowed himself out of the bubble he created, Sherlock and John were very much in the same position he'd left them in. He rolled out of bed and sought out the supplies for them to clean up with. John just turned over and cuddled closer to his Dom, feeling safe and secure in his arms. Sherlock lifted his head when he felt movement, before accepting the towel from Greg and cleaning John off.

John stretched out his body once he was cleaned and gave a yawn. "Urgh what time's it?"

"Nearing six," Sherlock replied, stroking at John's now clean torso.

John hummed in recognition before looking around the playroom for Greg. Greg came back into the room naked and clean again after washing. He crawled up onto the bed again, stretching out with a groan.

"So... What now?" John asked the room in general when they were all on the bed.

"When you both feel ready to go again we will," Sherlock said, moving his hand to stroke John's hair. "Do you feel better about it all now, John?"

"Getting there sir. Still haven't had a detailed look. I think I'm okay with doing that next." John replied grinning as Sherlock petted him, a bit like a cat. Sherlock chuckled proudly and pecked John's cheek.

"What about you, Gregory?" He asked, a brow raised.

"I'm glad we did this, yeah. I know I'll be more comfortable with it all now on the day."

"Any idea when Mycroft will be back?" John asked rolling over to look at Greg, Sherlock's arms still around him.

"Around half six, so not long." Greg said, half to himself in his excitement to see his Dom again.

"Can I ask you a question Greg?" John murmured, looking at the other's excitement and adoration. Was that how he looked when talking about Sherlock? He wanted to know, but it wasn't the question he had in mind.

"Yeah, go on," Greg nodded, slumping happily back against the pillows.

"When did you get that collar? I'm assuming there is a story behind it. I can see its bespoke and made for you. Can you tell me about it?"

"After a few years of being together Mycroft left it for me one day when he had to go away for a weekend for work. We've always used collars for play, but this... It was like a wedding ring, really." Greg replied, fondling at the collar.

"Do you wear it constantly? I can't remember seeing you wearing it a work... But then you're always wearing button ups and ties."

"I wear a thinner one at work," Greg explained with a shrug. "But as soon as I get home I put this one on; I don't like being without it."

John nodded and moved one hand forward. "Can I?" He asked, wishing to touch it.  

Greg shifted down the bed and raised his chin for John to inspect it further. He saw Sherlock watching them curiously, but thought nothing of it. John traced the silk blue stitching. The intricate patterns woven into the leather and the dark navy running along the middle seemed to be flowing like words. Impossible to see unless up close.

"Is that a message? Or just a pattern? It looks like words." John commented quietly.

"Words, yes." Greg replied with a smile, raising his hand to join the touching too. "It's in a sort of code."

"And you aren't going to tell me?" John asked with a smile, knowingly.

Greg grinned and shook his head. "Sherlock could probably work it out given a few hours," he said, letting his hand fall. "But it's mine, you know? It's intimate, a secret."

"Fair enough." John mumbled raising his hand to Greg's cheek. "I understand that. It's... Special."

Greg's smile widened and he leaned lazily into the touch. "Mm, even when I'm without it I have Mycroft's claim on me, so days at work aren't too bad." He said, motioning to his thigh casually.

John dropped his hand and looked down to the left inner thigh. There was writing etched into the skin. He hadn't noticed it before. He glanced up at Greg. "You've another tattoo?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any guesses as to what Greg's tattoo may say, feel free to mention them in the comments!
> 
> And, as always, we look forwards to any kudos or comments! :')


	13. Update

Just letting people know that this was abandoned for so long due to busy work schedules and no beta. We also lost touch for a considerable length of time which was both our faults. However!!!!  
We do have it finished sitting in Google docs so I (Deathfrisbee221) am working on getting it finished so it can be complete on the site.  
To anyone still waiting I promise you haven't been forgotten. 

And to my amazing friend TheTalentedMrHolmes, if you read this and want to get back in touch, well you know how to find me darling. I miss you and writing with you was one of the best adventures I've ever been on. xXx

UPDATE 20/01/17  
I am leaving this chapter here for the time being, but please read on as the story continues in the next chapter.


	14. A Meeting of Two Kinds (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long -and I mean long- awaited continuation of John and Greg's familiarisation night together.  
> Sherlock lead them through the initial bonding, but when Mycroft returns home this could throw a metaphorical spanner in the works.  
> Also we get to find out what tattoos Greg has. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been betaed in parts. (Mostly just by me now) Transforming this work from clear RP format into something more fluid and free flowing takes time. There is still a lot to read over. If you spot any inconsistencies (or think you have) PLEASE PLEASE let me know! While we tried to avoid continuity errors, with the long absence from both fandom and story itself there is every chance you amazing eagled eyed readers will find something. I welcome all corrections. Also the spacing kept altering itself and no amount of editing is fixing it all how I wanted. Apologies.  
> If you feel familiar enough with the whole work and confident enough in betaing (Not brit-picking as both writers are UK born) please feel free to let me know in the comments!
> 
> I love you all for putting up with this intolerable delay.
> 
> For now enjoy!!! <3 DeathFrisbeee221 xXx

John took a closer look at the tattoo. There, about an inch from Greg's crotch, was elegant cursive handwriting, he guessed it was Mycroft's own.

 

 

> _Eternally mine. Forever loved._
> 
> _Property of Mycroft Holmes_

 

Greg shifted his leg so the two men could read, then nodded with a grin.

"This one is far more important than the other one. The one on my back shoulder was just something with the lads when drunk on holiday." He chuckled. John nodded with a smile.

"I always thought about getting a tattoo, right before I left for the war...  Just never got around to it. What's the other one again? Can I see up close?" The policeman nodded and rolled over onto his front so that John could look at his back.

"Guess which team I was a fan of when I was a kid," He drawled sarcastically.

"Greg I would have thought you'd have more taste." John laughed looked at the small insignia. Like most drunk tattoos it was not the wisest of inkings. But it held memories all the same. Then John’s eyes fell of their own accord down Greg's back and fixed themselves on his lush arse he'd been feeling earlier. Greg winked and wriggled his arse.

"I must be a lot different to Mr Skinny over there," He said, nodding to Sherlock who just huffed in amusement.

"You are polar opposites in some respects, and skinny doesn't mean bony. I happen to love his arse thank you very much." John said defensively, before clamping his mouth shut and going red to his ears. Greg laughed, falling back as he chuckled.

"I wasn't trying to be rude, don't worry." He reassured, nudging John with his elbow. John glanced over at Sherlock, but he was itching to touch now. After all, he had already gotten Greg off with his hand it wasn't much different.

"You've permission to touch Greg however he allows you to, John. And you the same for John, Greg." Sherlock said, moving to kiss at John's ear softly. "I planned to have you both move soon, though."

John nodded. He felt somewhat braver as he used one hand to press Greg back into the mattress, kissing the emblem tattoo on his lower shoulder.

"Is this okay Greg?"

"If something's not okay I'll tell you," Greg said, leaning into the sheets happily as he was touched. It made him think of Mycroft and massages. John was actually good with his hands. Unbeknownst to the younger sub, he was mimicking exactly what Greg was thinking. Rubbing down the smooth tanned skin leaving kisses in his wake as he moved down his back.

"Mmm, lucky sod," Greg groaned softly, thinking that Sherlock got to have hands like these every day of the week whereas he only had Mycroft's in sporadic times. Not that he'd trade him for the world, of course. John moved to Greg's ear, breathing hard.

"Didn't quite catch that..." He chuckled, moving said hands to Greg's lower back.

"Mm, feels good." Greg murmured, words stifled in the sheets as he clawed at them, muscles flexing. He heard Sherlock chuckle and the bed shift, and later chairs being rearranged.

"Just good?" John purred finishing his impromptu massage and finally focusing on Greg's arse, pressing a final kiss to Greg's coccyx.

"Very good," Greg chuckled, uncaring that the conversation was going in circles. John disappeared and he looked up in surprise, only to see Sherlock's hand in John's hair, holding him back.

"Come and sit, John." The consulting detective said, motioning to the two chairs facing towards each other with just enough leg room in between. John obediently sat, a bit disappointed that he hadn't had time for exploring further, but Sherlock clearly had something new in mind. His Dom was just about to speak when instead he almost jumped when both his and Lestrade’s mobiles buzzed from across the room. Growling in annoyance he slipped away to read the text. Greg kept stealing glances at his own phone, but aside from twitching he made no move to stand and retrieve the device.

"Greg, your Dom wishes to speak with you on arrival home; go welcome him, will you?" John watched critically as Greg left the room immediately starkers, save his collar.

"Is this throwing off your plan?" He asked softly turning to Sherlock when he left.

"A little," Sherlock admitted, settling back in the chair opposite to face John. He crossed his legs at the ankle. "It doesn't matter too much, we didn't even begin. I’m going to take the clamps off you now though. Mycroft might have a plan, so I'll give you time to recover a little. "

***

Upon opening the door Mycroft was met with the delight greeting of his very naked sub. Sherlock hadn't tired him out yet, good.

"Sir!" Greg bounded over, taking Mycroft's outerwear and hanging it up before dropping to his knees to remove Mycroft’s shoes.

"Good evening darling." He waited for Greg to remove his shoes and set them on the rack before tapping his head as a signal he could stand. "Such a good boy, aren't you?" He asked rhetorically stroking a finger along Greg's jaw. Greg just smiled at Mycroft, standing close and barely stopping himself from nuzzling at the man's throat.

"You smell wonderful, sir." He hummed, just welcoming the man's scent under layers of paper, wood and stuffy rooms. After a few seconds of simply standing there inhaling he opened his eyes, "come on love, Sherlock and John will be waiting."

"Just a moment Gregory." Mycroft replied steadily. He placed a hand on Greg's bare shoulder and pulled him close. He said nothing further, just tilted Greg's head up for a heated kiss, claiming Greg's mouth entirely, chasing the taste of John away. He wrapped an arm around Greg's waist keeping him close as his sub melted against him. When he broke the kiss to speak he kept Greg tight beside him.

"Did Sherlock see it?" He smirked tracing the collar.

"John did, I don't know if Sherlock got close enough to read it though. They saw the tattoo," the sub replied, stroking his thumbs over Mycroft's shoulders.

"I'm sure he wouldn't solve it immediately but I'd rather not risk it." Mycroft purred. " _My_ tattoo is far better than your football one." the Dom added tapping the back of the offending shoulder. "Still." He caught Greg's lips again chastely. "Best not keep my brother and the good doctor waiting any further."

"You like both my tattoos, don't grumble," Greg laughed, pecking Mycroft's lips cheekily again before taking his hand and guiding him back up to the play room. "Do you have anything planned, sir?" He asked, though Mycroft tended to be much more precise about things than Sherlock seemed to be.

"I intend to observe my brother with the pair of you, whilst enjoying a glass of brandy." Mycroft replied with a grin and a glint in his eyes. "From what I saw he had another scene planned and I think watching it live will tell me a lot more than watching on my phone." He finished stopping at the playroom door. "So you are to continue following my previous instruction. Go be a good boy for Sherlock." He slapped Greg's arse as he opened the door. Catching Sherlock's eye he grinned, "do continue where you left off, brother dear. I'll watch for now, better angles live." Sherlock's face settled into a half smile and he stood from the chair.

"If you could sit please, Gregory." He said, before tossing Mycroft the nipple clamps.

"I regret to inform you that if you think I'll wear these you are mistaken, brother Dear." Mycroft drawled throwing the clamps in the air as if they were die and catching them again fluidly. "Things are going well, Sherlock?"

"Very well yes, as I'm sure you are aware," Sherlock said, ignoring Mycroft's childishness. He turned back to the two subs, facing each other without room to hide. "Masturbate, both of you." He commanded simply. Mycroft gave a slight nod towards Gregory to show he was okay with the order, anticipating reluctance from the man. Masturbation was something he allowed Greg to do only when he was away and at set times and locations (normally orchestrated so he could watch from wherever he was). They had a system and it worked. Moving across he went to the small bar table and poured himself two fingers of brandy, neat. Then he returned to take a seat on a small love seat currently by the bed. It gave him a perfect view of the room.

Sherlock moved to sit on the chair beside Mycroft, crossing his ankles again as he relaxed back to watch the pair. He hoped now that they would be arousing sights to each other, or at least something to not make them feel awkward. John took hold of his cock and for the first few pulls brought himself to almost full hardness by doing what he personally like. Then he looked up at Greg and took in the sight of the other man. Greg flashed a small grin at John as he began to stroke himself. He slowly made himself harder, taking time to enjoy the experience of a wank.

Mycroft took a sip from the brandy, his eyes never leaving the pair in front of him. Once he took his drink he offered the glass to his brother. They might as well share and enjoy the alcohol together if their subs were otherwise engaged. However, Sherlock batted Mycroft's hand away.

"You know I don't like to drink," he muttered, shaking his head.

"You do on occasion," Mycroft riposte setting the glass down beside him, "but if you need a crystal clear head, by all means. I did think you might have something more interesting in mind, though I doubt Gregory will mind in the slightest.” He sipped the liquor slowing before chuckling darkly, “the poor man hasn't had his own hand in five weeks."

John meanwhile continued to stroke and watch the sight of Greg enjoying himself. It was nice, there wasn't any rush and he could relax and soak it up. Greg's eyes roamed over John's body, and he began to feel a little mischievous. He parted his legs further and put his free hand over a nipple to pinch it between his fingers.

"One doesn't need to be complex to be efficient," Sherlock replied, casting a glance towards his brother before he looked at their subs again. "They'll be watching each other be pleasured by us without being able to touch each other. Here, they're watching each other actively pleasure themselves. Much more intimate."

"I never said it was inefficient. Merely lacking ingenuity," answered Mycroft smirking as Greg upped the ante. "I do believe that was the terms but bear in mind that they will be linked. It is a circuit after all." Mycroft lifted the glass to take another sip just as John choked back a moan, his hand speeding up ever so slightly, tracing the first drops of precome down the shaft. Greg bit his lip to hide his grin and pinched at his nipple harder, scratching his fingers through the hair at his chest while his cock started to leak over his fingers.

John could hear none of the Holmes brother's conversation. He stared with wide-blown eyes as Greg pinched and raked and teased. Downright bloody teased. Well two could play at that. John had truly lost all shyness now. Greg's handwritten tattoo was clearly visible now and John copied the spread of his legs before using his right hand to fondle his balls while his left continued to stroke.

"They won't exactly have much control over themselves when the scene gets underway," Sherlock replied, snatching the glass from Mycroft's hand and tasting the alcohol curiously. "Hm."

"Sherlock! That's a 60 year old Armagnac have some respect for it." Mycroft said appalled. "You _savour_ _then swallow_. I did teach you that."

"And I deleted it," Sherlock said, voice sing song. He took another sip, clicking his tongue to taste the underlying flavours. He turned his attention to the pair once John's stifled groan caught him. He smiled, watching as the two teased each other and played without even touching. "Is 'cock fight' an accurate description?"

Mycroft stole back the glass with a glare and took another, somewhat larger, sip. He took the time to roll the brandy across his tongue before answering:

"Rather apt, though naturally I am loathe to agree with you." Sherlock suppressed a smug grin as Mycroft drank.

"Mine's winning," he purred, folding his arms over his chest as he watched John and Greg work each other up. Mycroft offered the glass across, eyes locked on the bed.

"Not for much longer," he glance at his brother, "no more orders or suggestions are to be spoken if we are playing, Sherlock. However," his eyes returned to the subs, "I doubt your little doctor can outlast my Gregory this time." Sherlock rolled his eyes and downed the rest of the brandy like a shot. He licked the rest from his lips and passed the glass back.

"I wouldn't be so sure - Gregory looks least fogged by arousal, but he's certainly far along."

"In your opinion. However a little credit brother mine. I believe after more than a decade I can tell when my submissive is close to orgasm. Besides he has certainly lasted longer, even with more stimulation in the past. He is not as far along as you think." He grimaced at the empty glass before setting it down. "But that is rather the point." He added darkly with a smirk. Sherlock allowed himself to roll his eyes, propping his head up by two fingers against his cheek as he leaned against the arm of the chair.

"Not scientific enough," he murmured.

"What isn't?" Mycroft queried standing and filling two glasses this time, each with one finger's worth of brandy. He wasn't sure of Sherlock's limitations but three was quite enough to relax him and help him unwind after the day he'd had.

"This," Sherlock said, waving his hand before accepting the glass without a thought. "If the aim were to see whose physical appearance makes who come first they wouldn't be playing. If it were to see who could tease to make the other come first, it's confusing the results if they're both touching. Do they come because it feels good, because they like being watched, because they like the tease, or because they just like the look. Not to mention the variables of libido and age, as well as us watching as I said." He paused, took a sip, swallowed. "And I also want to touch John."

"Always so critical,” Mycroft chuckled deeply. “It was you who brought up the notion of competition, Sherlock. You who claimed your doctor was winning. But as you have clearly realised John has a distinct disadvantage in the game you proposed." He took a sip, "I suggest you end it," he savoured the intricate flavour for a moment longer, "and call them over."

"John!" Sherlock barked, perhaps with too much irritation in his voice. He wasn't angry at John, but himself, and Mycroft- he was frequently angered by Mycroft. When the subs both snapped to look to him, he held out his hand to beckon John close, putting one of Mycroft's puffy cushions on the floor between his legs. Mycroft tutted and shook his head at the outburst. Really his brother still had much to learn. He connected his eyes with those of Gregory and smiled before giving a nod to indicate his sub could come and kneel too.

John was confused and immediately removed his hand when his Dom called out his name. Had he done something wrong..? Oh god, he must have...hurriedly he moved to kneel by Sherlock's feet. Hands at his sides and head lowered respectfully.

"Y-yes sir" Sherlock put his hand in John's hair with a flinch of irritation at Mycroft. He breathed out a not so calming breath, and massaged at John's scalp. He tilted John's chin up and kissed him softly. John was still rather confused but then Sherlock was kissing him, and it wasn't a biting powerful kiss, it was a soft gentle press of lips. When he broke the kiss, John stayed close and whispered, "did I do something wrong, Master?"

"No, you're perfect, John." Sherlock whispered into John's mouth, creating a small bubble of privacy the others couldn't enter. He pressed their lips softly together again, licking away the taste of Lestrade. John moaned softly into Sherlock's mouth, he could taste alcohol.... A rich brandy. Intrigued he took a bit of control -without realising it- to trace the taste around Sherlock's mouth. Sherlock smiled and moved his hands to roam John's chest, fingers and thumbs latching around each nipple and rolling them slowly. John groaned deeply. They were still twinging with pain sporadically but that just made it all the better. He knew that had he been standing his legs would have gave out and he would have ended up kneeling anyway. He melted into the kiss opening his mouth eagerly once again.

Sherlock stroked John's nipples with controlled firmness, finishing off with a sharp pinch. He leaned back and patted his lap, holding out an arm so John could sit sideways across him. The doctor rose (a bit wobbly after all the sensation) and sat facing the other pair, Sherlock's arm at his back supporting him. His Dom stroked fondly at his stomach and legs, moving a hand to cup his cock and balls almost protectively. Then he nuzzled at John's cheek, kissing him again.

Greg's eyes had lit up when he was called over too, immediately kneeling so he could nuzzle at his Dom’s leg; Mycroft lowered the brandy, offering Greg a drink he knew the other would appreciate.

"You're being very good Gregory dear. I'm proud of you." Greg tilted his head up and pressed his lower lip to the glass. He held Mycroft's gaze then swallowed, smiling. Mycroft pulled Greg to kneel at full height, up off his heels, (a perfectly straight L shape). Fingers stroking along his chest and shoulders. "Were you enjoying pleasuring yourself my dear?"

"Yes, sir." Greg replied, locking his spine so he wouldn't be tempted to slouch. "Were you enjoying watching, sir?"

"It was reminiscent of the show you put on while I was in Venice." Mycroft mused with a smile. "But far better. Perhaps I should have you masturbate in front of me more often..."

"As long as that doesn't mean you stop touching me as often as you do now, sir." Greg said, looking up at Mycroft cheekily.

"Of course, but I think a private live show would be a great addition once in a blue moon." He smiled and stroked Greg's cheek. "Did you enjoy John's massage?" Greg glanced at John then at Mycroft again with a smile.

"Not as much as yours of course, Master."

"Perhaps I'll give you one later, as part of your reward." Mycroft pondered running a hand through Greg's hair. "Are you comfortable there?"

"That would be nice," Greg smiled, before nodding his head. "Yes thank you, sir." Mycroft stroked the collar  before opening his legs so Greg could move between them. His sub moved closer, resting his head against Mycroft's thigh to watch the other two for a moment, before he looked up at his Dom again. Mycroft had followed his gaze.

"Remind you of anyone?" He whispered lightly in Greg's ear. "It's amazing how time changes things. But similarities remain." Greg smiled and nodded, turning to watch the other pair fondly.

"He looks happier than I ever imagined he could be," He murmured into his Dom's ear quietly. Mycroft sighed and cupped his hand at the back of Greg's neck, over the collar.

"I know. Come here love." Raising himself, Greg straddled Mycroft's thighs. He nuzzled at his cheek and throat fondly for a moment, before pulling back again.

Mycroft took the penultimate sip of the brandy before giving Greg the last of it. Once the glass was set down he pulled his sub in for a kiss with the hand at his neck, claiming his mouth completely sharing the last of the alcohol between them. Accepting the tongue and the liquid in his mouth was not hard for Greg. He moaned as the alcohol made him dizzy for a moment - it certainly didn't help that Mycroft was kissing him so passionately. The man didn't relent, chasing the brandy around Greg's mouth, and entwining their tongues. They kissed passionately before a movement from beside them caused Mycroft to break the embrace.

Sherlock grinned as John jumped, the sub moaning on his lap enough to interrupt the other pair from their kissing from Sherlock's hand on John's cock.

Mycroft smirked, "we aren't exactly finished here, brother dear. Unless you want to leave now."

"Clearly you're begging to show off," Sherlock replied, rolling John's balls in his hand tortuously slow. "I suppose that means that you have an idea to help our subs?" Mycroft's smirk grew.

"You know me so well brother mine." He kissed Greg's forehead. "Go fetch two blindfolds Gregory."

"Yes, sir." Greg said, stealing a kiss before going away to pick out the blindfolds. Sherlock raised a brow but said nothing, content to watch the events unfold.John turned a confused eyes between the two Dominants but said nothing too. Mycroft took the soft long strips and passed the blue one to Sherlock.

"Affix this to Doctor Watson please. You have a choice, either restrict vision or hand movement." Sherlock looked thoughtfully at John, trying to decide which would help John the most in the long run. He lifted the fabric and firmly knotted it to cover John's eyes. John lifted a hand to grip Sherlock's arm. The trust involved was key and though he would have rather have had his hands tied, he could see the reasoning behind Sherlock decision.

Mycroft seeing John being blinded lifted an eyebrow waiting on Greg offering his hands. Sherlock meanwhile pulled John's hand into his own, rubbing the knuckles soothingly as Greg was tied up. He waited for Mycroft impatiently to explain.

Mycroft was enjoying making his brother wait. Standing he had Greg stand before directing him over to sit on the bed using the strip as a leash. 

John's ears were straining to hear what was going on but it was hopeless, the most he could hear was Sherlock's breathing.

Mycroft waved for Sherlock to bring John over. Whispering in his brother’s ear softly so John wouldn't hear.

"The exercise is trust and control. John can't see what is happening but he can feel it. I will be giving nonverbal cues to Greg. You will be keeping John grounded. Questions?"

Sherlock nodded and slipped John off from his lap, guiding him towards the bed and making sure he was sat securely before releasing him. He ruffled his hair before stepping back, fingers resting gently on John's shoulder as he watched. Mycroft grinned.

'Sit on the bed Sherlock.' He mouthed indicating to the headboard already propped with pillows. Sherlock inclined his head and let his hand slip away before he walked around and relaxed back against the pillows. He looked from John to Greg, who seemed relaxed despite confusion in his features.

"Can you help your sub onto all fours Sherlock? Facing you." Mycroft worded silently pulling Greg across to murmur in his ear. "I heard you earlier saying you like his arse." He saw Greg lick his lips. "The rest of this will be Non-verbal for you, so stay focused pet. Do you understand?"

Greg nodded, biting his lips as he watched John be moved into position. He looked at John with open admiration; he hadn't been lying when he said he liked the look of his arse. "Yes, sir." He whispered, watching John wait, hands braced on his Dom's clothed thighs.

"Good boy when I click my fingers you can begin. If I click again stop. Taps to you skin mean focus on that area and work up." Mycroft pressed a kiss to Greg's lips before showing him onto the bed, positioning him to kneel at John feet while the Dom propped himself up against the poster of the bed, smirking at his brother. He looked at them, tapped Greg's foot and clicked his fingers.

Sherlock's expression cleared with understanding and he dropped his eyes to look at John's reaction as Greg moved forwards and lowered himself. He was hidden, but judging from his height and John's reaction, he could tell he was kissing and massaging at John's foot. John's mouth opened in surprise

"Oh jees" he gasped. Foot twitching at the feel. It was so strange and erotic, but he couldn't see anything, so he was letting out small noises and giggles. His foot was ticklish. Greg just grinned and pressed his nose to the arch of John's foot before following with his tongue and lips, massaging with his mouth. He kissed over his toes and moved up to kiss at his ankle next.

 Mycroft arched a brow at Sherlock and mouthed 'silence him or I will.' Laughter was not what he was going for so he casually ran a finger up Greg's left ankle and calf and swirled it round the back of his knee. Sherlock rolled his eyes and the next time John opened his mouth, pressed his finger between his lips for him to bite and suck on. He could see Greg was moving, now sliding up John's leg before burrowing his nose in the back of his knee.

 John groaned around his Dom's digit, suckling hard as Greg's tongue swirled at the skin and his breath ghosted across the back of his leg.

Slowly weaving a pattern for Greg to follow, Mycroft moved his finger higher up the firm upper leg muscles. Greg had to suppress a moan at the dual sensations of being touched and touching someone else in the same way. He almost convinced himself that he was the one controlling where the finger to his leg was going, but he wasn't quite that far into arousal to be mindless like that just yet. He kissed and sucked at John's leg, pressing his teeth into the flesh after tonguing the pattern Mycroft drew out for him. John tried to yelp but ended up biting Sherlock's finger in response. He hadn't expected that. _Oh god_.

Mycroft smirked and gave Greg a pat on the bottom careful to just palm one cheek before moving his hand away entirely. Greg raised himself, tongue out already as he moved up John's body, lapping over the cheek indicated hungrily. He sucked the skin into his mouth, biting and nuzzling at the flesh greedily, hands twitching in their bonds from want to touch.

The older brother watched as John dropped his head and opened his mouth to hum. After a few minutes he turned and traced his way across Greg's arse quickly to meander slowly down to the right foot. Greg almost whined when Mycroft's finger had led him away from John's arse to his foot again. Not to be deterred though, he took his time to taste his right cheek before he licked and bit down his thigh, all the way back down to his foot.

Mycroft was just about to slap Greg to move on when his sub did, knowing exactly how long to push his Dom. The Dom in question smirked, the familiarity came from experience and trial and error. He let Greg explore the right leg as he wished before upping the ante. Taking out a sachet of lube he quietly ripped it open while Greg sucked at John’s foot. He looked across to see Sherlock watching and gave a wry grin.

Greg glanced up as he tongued at John's heel, seeing Sherlock smile and nod at Mycroft over his head. He closed his eyes, knowing that if the brother's were plotting something it would be good. Grinning toothily the older brother smoothed the lube of his fingers. Then he took the element of surprise as best he could and ran his fingers down Greg's crack, smearing the still cool gel between his cheeks. He teased and ghosted over the fluttering hole, painting the skin to make it shine.

Greg's stomach clenched in arousal and his breath shuddered over John's ankle. He lifted himself and pressed his tongue to John's tail bone before he licked down, his own hips bucking as he was touched. John gasped eyes opening beneath the blindfold hopelessly. _Oh god oh god_ … Greg was licking him _there_... Fuck... He couldn't recall the last time he had let anyone - except Sherlock - even touch him there and now Greg.... _Unnngh_... He gripped tightly to Sherlock's legs grounding himself mentally. If it didn't feel so damn good he probably would have safeworded there and then.

"Ohhh," Greg moaned as his Dom teased his arse, pressing his tongue inside John's hole slightly, just enough to work open the muscle with his tongue as his own hole clenched around his Dom's finger.

At this point Mycroft would normally be muttering obscenities about how much of a wanton slut Greg was being... But he had to bite his tongue. Keep control. Slowly he rotated his finger. Greg was opening deliciously for him, well trained to expect the second digit already but Mycroft was playing him for John's pleasure too. He had to go more slowly. As such he inched in until the middle knuckle and no further; Greg couldn't help but deliberately squeeze around the digit, begging him with his body while his mouth was preoccupied with getting deeper inside John. Mycroft eventually gave in and slipped another finger in right to the middle knuckle with no waiting. Then he crooked his fingers before scissoring just inside instead. No point in giving Greg everything he wanted straight away.

John was now panting, a mantra of oh gods repeating in his head like a broken record. The sensations causing precome to leak from him onto the duvet. The more experienced sub also let a moan slip out as he continued to tongue at John's arse, lips red and wet. His Dom was teasing him, he could tell, but that didn't mean the stretch of his hole wasn't damn pleasurable.

 John moaned loudły arching his back. His arse was relaxing and pressing against Greg's face. He could feel the tongue rimming him and brushing across. Oh fuck, he wanted it deeper. _Bloody tease Greg_... He choked out another moan, almost at the point of begging.

Both the subs were moaning - to the extent that Sherlock's finger in John's mouth became redundant - and Sherlock couldn't help but smile at his sub's gorgeous expression. It was interesting to see him in this position from the new angle. With the addition of the third finger Greg really began to tongue fuck John, using everything he could to both pleasure John and enjoy the sensation of licking out someone new. He burrowed his nose in his crack and invaded him with his tongue again and again, his own hips bucking from the dual sensations.

It was then that Mycroft decided to be even more helpful. He made a one handed signal to get Sherlock's attention. 'Can you reach over to spread John's cheeks?' It was a old thing, they were both master lip readers. While waiting for a reply he used his middle finger to stroke the bundle of nerves in Greg once firmly the other two fingers framing the gland.

Greg shook uncontrollably for a moment, his whole body shivering and clenching around Mycroft. He didn't stop though, and suddenly John's cheeks were parted. He looked up, meeting Sherlock's gaze for a moment before he shuddered again and licked at John's shining loosened hole more enthusiastically. John quivered and bucked back against Greg's tongue. He briefly wondered why the DI hadn't spread his cheeks sooner before realising it was actually Sherlock's hands opening him up further for Greg to fuck him orally.

Greg's cheeks brushed Sherlock's finger tips as he pleasured his sub. He was fucking John with his tongue in time with his bounces on Mycroft's finger, greedy for more and John was rocking into it, thrusting his hips and thus his cock into thin air desperately wanting - no needing  the friction from somewhere.

Sherlock couldn't help himself from massaging John's arse firmly while Greg licked. John wasn't someone who could easily come from stimulation like this alone, but taking him to the edge was a definite. Mycroft smirked and began stroking Greg's prostate more fully. John was making small keening noises. Panting and finally begging softly to his Dom.

"Please... Please... Touch me..." 

"Do you think you deserve it, John?" Sherlock purred to John, moving so his voice was never in one place at once. "Beg me for it, tell me what you want," he added, squeezing at John's cheeks as Greg continued to whine and lick him.

"I, yes, oh Master yes...I want to come... Need deeper.... More touch me sir on my cock.... Please! Oh fuck... _Sir_.....Please Sir... Please fri-fuck.. Something..." John kept up a string of half nonsensical pleading. Begging Sherlock for what he needed. Sherlock for his part kept one hand on John's arse to keep his cheeks prised open then lowered his other hand to tickle softly along the base of his cock, teasing his sub before taking mercy on him and stroking him properly; John babbling praises and grace and thanks to his Dom at random intervals, sobbing in delight.

Greg moaned, his cock jumping and leaking all over Mycroft's fingers as his balls drew up, getting closer with every lick to John's hole. He could feel the man's arse twitching, obviously just as ready to come as he was. Mycroft swiped Greg's prostate with three fingers and gave one final long hard pull to his sub's cock.

"Come. **Now**." He said in a low controlled voice. The first commanding words he had spoke in over half an hour.

Greg cried out against John's arse, his hips bucking wildly from the shock of the pleasure and his orgasm; John heard the order too, although it was said lowly, he still heard and he obeyed without much thought. His body tensing and then releasing, moments after the words left the elder Holmes' mouth. Pleasure coursing through his system and pouring endorphins into his bloodstream.

Sherlock's hand almost dropped John's cock in surprise, but he caught himself before he did and began stroking him through his orgasm, the skin between his thumb and finger sticky with come. He wasn't mad at John for following Mycroft's order without permission per se; he could tell the order wasn't directed at John, and it didn't really deprive him of anything either. Mycroft smirked in gleeful surprise. The order hadn't in all honesty been for both men but what a delightful bonus point for him over Sherlock. He slowly pulled his fingers out and use his pocket handkerchief to wipe the digits clean, before folding it carefully wiping Greg's crack. It was then discarded to the floor and he clicked his fingers.

Greg kissed at John's arse softly as they both finished, before dragging himself away, alert and ready to serve his Dom at the sound of the click. He moved to his knees, looking at Mycroft with gratitude on his face. Out the corner of his eye he could see John being moved onto his side in Sherlock's lap. The younger sub had clearly wanted nothing more than to sink into the (no doubt sticky) mattress and sleep or at least recover his senses, but at least Sherlock was still alert and caring for him. John snuggled closer to the scent and heat emanating from his Dom, eyes closed, as he recovered, smile serene across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments do help me know that there are people still enjoying this.  
> I appreciate every single one.


	15. After the scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both parties end their nights very differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To commemorate the anniversary of John meeting Sherlock both in canon and in our story. In our story they meet on 29th January 2007 when Sherlock has just turned 28 and John is coming 30 in March.
> 
> This chapter has been very kindly betaed by [76_trombone](http://archiveofourown.org/users/76_trombone/pseuds/76_trombone)

Mycroft wanted a kiss but he didn't at all want to be tasting John in the slightest. Wrinkling his nose in distaste, he stroked Greg's jaw. "Go wash out your mouth and then I'll continue pet."

"Yes sir," Greg said, moving to stand on shaky legs. Mycroft tapped his hip to turn around to undo the ties on his wrists before sending him to the bathroom. He returned only a few moments later, eager to get back to his Dom.

"Are you sure you were thorough?" He asked, eyebrow raised, expression bemused and yet somewhat darkened by arousal.

"Of course, Master. Minty fresh," he promised, moving a step closer to Mycroft, instinctively wanting to kneel.

Mycroft pulled him in for a heated kiss, satisfied at the taste of toothpaste and not of John Watson

“Did you enjoy that, darling? You took my fingers so eagerly,” He stroked a hand through Greg’s hair before pushing him to his knees. “And John.. You’ve exhausted him. Well done, pet.”

Greg looked at Mycroft as though he was his entire world, sinking to his knees only to happy to serve his Dom, craving any attention he could get.He was unaware of John and Sherlock on the bed, slowly rousing themselves from their rest - all he could concentrate on was Mycroft's praise.

Mycroft looked down, torn between his desire to fuck Greg's mouth and his arse. Hmm arse and  then he could reward Greg at the same time. "Go fetch the oil and wait for me in the bedroom. On your stomach."

 

John kissed along Sherlock's neck and whispered a thank you to the man.

Sherlock smiled and kissed John's lips, shifting then upright once they parted. "I think we're done here now, hm? Do you have any questions for us, John?"

"Sound good." he looked around the room and then at Mycroft. "Well... Did that go according to plan, was it how you envisioned it?"

Mycroft stood from the bed and turned to him. "It went perfectly John. Just perfectly, you were very trusting and very obedient. I was impressed."

He turned to Sherlock. "I will see you both on Thursday for the electro-cross."

Sherlock inclined his head, his own version of shooing Mycroft away. No doubt Greg would be waiting for him. Sherlock kissed John's lips again gently, rubbing at his stomach.

Mycroft gave a testing sigh, "Gregory can wait, the anticipation is just as good for him as my going to him now... However if you'd rather see yourselves out... I ask that you do so quickly."

 

John looked at Sherlock and then to the foot of th bed.

"We'll leave. We've done all we can here for now," Sherlock said, squeezing John's shoulder gently.

Mycroft nodded. "Agreed. See you in two days brother mine. It has been intriguing to work with you so far."

 

John smiled at Sherlock. It was nice to see the brothers being civil.

Sherlock inclined his head and caught John's smile in the corner of his eye. "Come on, let's get you dressed, John."

John nodded and shifted off the bed, still somewhat shaky after everything that had happened.

 

Mycroft smirked and departed the room, unbuttoning his waistcoat as he went through into the bedroom. Greg was waiting happily in the position Mycroft had ordered him in, relaxing patiently for his Dom, who rolled up his sleeves and closed the door with a click.

"You were excellent tonight Gregory. I am incredibly proud of you" he drawled slipping the dark waistcoat off onto the dresser. "And I'm going to reward you in a few minutes."

"Thank you, sir... Is there something you need me to do first?" Greg asked, eager to help.

"You can go and select a prostate massager if you want while I undress. I haven't gave you a full massage in quite a while and you have earned it, my dear."

Greg perked up at the idea, moving to climb off the bed. "Thank you sir," he said, moving to his knees despite not being ordered to. They had a few massagers, different shapes and sizes. He selected one of his favourites, feeling greedy, before returning to Mycroft.

Mycroft was sitting on the bed, open shirt and blue silk boxers his only attire. "Back on the bed, get yourself comfortable and we'll be begin." Mycroft purred taking the massager and the oil.

Greg moved to lie beside Mycroft on his front, his head pillowed on his hands so he could look up at him before the Dom moved away.

Mycroft ran a hand slowly down Greg's back and circled the massager at his hole. "Lube?" He queried, even though the hole fluttered eagerly in anticipation.

"Still loose from before, sir." Greg assured, pressing his arse out to back up his claim. He hummed, burrowing his head in his arms at the touches.

Mycroft hummed and slowly pressed down and in, angling it so  it would rub consistently at Greg's prostate, he toying with turning the contraption on but decided not to over stimulate his sub.

He added the oil to his palms and began at Greg's shoulders, slowly moving inward to spread the oil.

"Mmmm, thank you. Thank you, master." Greg groaned, his hips slowly undulating on the bed from enjoyment, savouring the sensations.

Mycroft grinned and leaned down to kiss between Greg's shoulder blades. Then he moved on in there and began working on the knots there. Pressing in hard to take away the tension that still remained after John's massage.

"Ohhh, Myc. So good," Greg groaned, the sound almost pained but filled with far too much pleasure to be hurting.

Mycroft continued methodically, sliding his hands down to Greg's mid-back, working from the outside in and then switching, working in circular motions.

"So responsive." Mycroft said, rocking his hips in turn to nudge his erection against the bulb of the massager.

"Mmm, made me this way. Your fault." Greg said, a smile tugging at his lips, cheek squished in his arm as he was massaged inside and out.

"My pleasure you mean." Mycroft replied with a steady rocking as his hands stroked up Greg's spine and spread out over his shoulders and upper arms. "Like putty in my hands darling."

"Something like that, sir," Greg laughed softly, groaning into the sheets. He didn't mind being like putty to Mycroft though; he invited it.

Mycroft smiled and kissed the back of Greg's neck again.  The massage was one of the special things he did for his sub when Greg was stressed or far too tense, this now was purely to tease him and relax him fully.

"Describe the scene with John and I." He ordered softly as he moved to the lower back area.

"Good," Greg moaned, long and low, both in answer to the question and the brilliant massage. When he realised it wasn't enough, he continued. "Like his arse. Wanted to touch but couldn't: good. You touching me, can't see you: very good."

Mycroft grinned and began rubbing Greg's arse and upper thighs. "You are such a good boy for me." He began moving the massager in and out slowly. "And I know what it is you really need, don't I?"

"Nnngh-yes. Perfect Master, mine, perfect." Greg moaned, clamping down around the massager only to have it press and drag more insistently against his prostate.

Mycroft smiled wickedly, rotating the plastic around so it was set in to graze the edge of that bundle of nerves. He waited until Greg stopped clenching and wiggling in futile attempts to shift it back on target. Then he got off Greg's legs, told him to "stay still." And flicked the switch to on, causing the thing to spring to life with a powerful hum.

"F-Fuck!" Greg said, the curse slipping out. He whimpered, pressing his lips together hard as he waited for his body to get used to the buzzing toy, grazing just out of reach from his prostate. "Sorry," He gasped when he could breathe. "Sir, sorry, sorry."

Mycroft tutted as he swiftly removed his boxers, stained dark blue with precome. "Once is forgiven, twice is punished Gregory." Mycroft growled darkly remember drilling home the message. His sub could swear... But only when it was directly at Mycroft's hand and with explicit permission granted. "Tell me what you're feeling."

"Thank you, sir." Greg said shakily, gritting his teeth together as his hands curled into fists. "Yes, sir." He breathed, impossibly aroused. "Amazing. It feels amazing. Not enough. Perfect. God, Myc..."

Mycroft grinned at the words. He placed his hands either side of Greg's arms and slowly breathed at his ear body hovering fully over his lover, not touching, not at all.

"Perfect... Hmmm? Perhaps I should let it milk you dry then. Yes, I do so prefer doing that with my own fingers, but it would be lovely, to just... sit back and listen to you beg." He blew against the shell of Greg's ear, "the build of pleasure, the tension, the coming without orgasm..." He paused to let his words sink in. "And for once I'd just observe, I wouldn't have to lift a finger."

"Oh, sir." Greg said weakly, his whole body on edge as Mycroft spoke, the fire and need in him burning brighter with each word. "W-Want to please you too."

Mycroft chuckled darkly. "Good answer." Pushing back against the mattress he sat himself on Greg's upper thighs once more. "Do you want me to take you hard? I could remove that toy and pound into you until you scream... But I don't think you want that... Do you?" He asked smirking, just waiting to hear the protest he knew was imminent.

"Want..." Greg said, voice desperate and gruff as he wriggled, trying to feel the buzz of the toy against his sweet spot. "God, I don't know!" He burst out, his mind unable to string two thoughts together. "Want your control. Want whatever you give me."

"You have my control." Mycroft purred turning the toy meticulously around, but not over Greg's prostate. "That should be obvious, pet. I'm always in control. Even when I'm fucking you." He dropped his voice for the last sentence, posh voice deeper but still clearly enunciating each word, sultry and domineering.

"God, yes. M-Master," the sub moaned, his muscles trembling in agony, just on the edge of overstimulation. He couldn't get enough, he was greedy for Mycroft's domination. "Anything, anything."

Mycroft hovered again. "Oh not anything Gregory. Definitely not anything." He ground his erection along the small of Greg's back briefly, to ease his own state. "For example..." He switched the massager off completely.

Arching, Greg groaned. He wasn't sure if he was mad that his pleasure was taken away, happy that it had been, relieved that he was still filled, or even more aroused now he could feel his Dom's hard cock.

"Hmmm, and this is surely not what you envisioned..." Mycroft purred slipping the toy from Greg's clenching arse, which tried valiantly to keep the plastic inside him, and spasmed once the thickness was removed, a bit of lube sluicing out with it. Mycroft dipped his finger down, collecting the drop and casually traced his initials across Greg's back.

"Sir..." Greg breathed, his voice full of gratitude and submission. Despite not being directly pleasured physically, he was being pleasured mentally, allowed to have the chance to submit to his Dom in whatever way the Dom wanted him to submit.

"Good boy. Now I think I've waited long enough." He placed his hands at Greg's hips to lift them up. He lined himself up, the oil and precome the only extra lubricants. "So ask me nicely." He wanted to hear him as it, beg for it.

"Sir, please, use me. Please, f-god, Mycroft." Greg moaned, his thighs shaking from tension.

Mycroft slid home, balls deep after the first sentence. The tight wet heat surrounding him entirely. He caught his breath before pulling almost all the way out. Waiting with just the tip still inside.

Greg clenched hard around Mycroft, gasping with a shout as he was suddenly filled. He expected immediate emptiness again, a short sharp shock, but the ring of muscle stayed stretched and twitching around the thick cock. "Sir, sir," he begged.

"Yes, I'm here pet. Did you want something?" Mycroft asked nonchalantly, as if they were not currently having sex and Greg was not a quivering mess of pleasure. "You only have to ask."

"P-please... Use me f-for your pleasure." Greg moaned, voice stuttering through the tension that grew in his muscles and jaw, as though if he moved everything might become unbearable.

"Ah ah." Mycroft replied slowly sinking back into the incredibly heat, "if this were solely my pleasure you would be wearing your special ring..." He made sure to hit Greg's prostate on the way in.

"T-Too far away, sir?" Greg asked, moaning as he was filled again, his back arching and shoulder blades almost meeting before he released again.

"No. I want to watch as you lose control. I want you, completely immersed in the pleasure I'm giving you." He pulled back had way before ramming back in and stilling. "I want you remember this while I'm in Dublin," _thrust_ , "for the next 36 hours on important," _thrust_ . "Business." _Thrust and still_. He leant to groan in Greg's ear. "Understand?"

"God, yes! Yes! I'll remember every - ah! - moment!" Greg cried, writhing happily as he was fucked. He lifted up slightly, leaning into the heat and intimacy of Mycroft's body. Mycroft snaked a hand around to support his bed partner, and aid the angle of penetration. He began a steady rhythm, building up before stopping and returning the the achingly slow drags in and out the started the pattern. He managed twice before Greg cried out in urgency akin to pain.

"Stop or I'll come!" He gasped, choking on his gasps, almost hyperventilating with it.

Mycroft nipped his neck. "No." He rotated his hips purposefully. "No, you have been allowed two orgasms already today. You wait until I fill you." He began a slightly faster rhythm. "I know you can wait for me Gregory."

"Oh god," Greg moaned, his voice filled with a dramatic sense of doom, overshadowed by his determination and arousal in the guttural rasp. "Yes sir! Please, please." He squeezed around Mycroft, trying to get Mycroft to come faster.

Mycroft continued to up and drop the speed. Eventually he pulled Greg tight and started pounding him with short hard thrusts. Grunting with the effort.

"Ohhhhh!" Greg moaned, his voice jerking with his body, following each thrust of Mycroft's hips. He was so close, unbearably so, but the fact he didn't have Mycroft's permission yet was a better preventive than a cock ring.

Mycroft tilted his head back and moaned as the tightness got more so and he made sure he was hitting deep inside Greg, claiming his inside and out - a large bruise just behind his ear, vivid and clear on his sub's skin.

It only took a few more deep thrust before he was coming hard.

Mycroft's come deep inside him was enough to make him want to come himself. He cherished the feel of his Dom coming against him, his breathing harsh but somehow still controlled. "C-Can I-?"

"Mmm, what do you think? Do you deserve it Gregory?"

"D-Don't know, please, please," Greg could hardly think now. He wanted to do whatever pleased Mycroft, whether that was coming or waiting.

"You've been a very good boy. Now come for me, that's it. No hands, oh just look at you. Coming without manual stimulation, such a good pet." Mycroft kissed along Greg's neck as his sub shuddered through the climax. "I love you."

"L-Love," Greg attempted to return the sentiment, still gasping as he shook, thick shots of come splattering on the bed - more than usual, just from the anticipation and the prostate stimulation. Mycroft stroked down his sweat and massage oil slicked back.

"That's right, I'm here. God you love beautiful, coming for me." Mycroft soothed.

"I'd do anything for you," Greg said, voice heavy with earnestness and gratitude.

Mycroft turned his partner around, lying him on the come soaked bed -they'd shower soon anyway- he looked into Greg's blown dark brown eyes and leant down for a kiss. "That's because I own you Gregory. You are mine."

Greg hummed happily, eyes fluttering shut in bliss. "Mine," he mumbled against Mycroft's lips, wrapping heavy arms around him with a breathy chuckle. "God, I love you sir."

Mycroft sealed their lips together once more, this time softly and reverently. One hand carding into Greg's hair. He left for Ireland at 4am and wouldn't be back until Thursday lunchtime. But at least Greg would have the memory to tease him in Mycroft's absence.

 

***

 

Meanwhile, across London Sherlock had John kneeling on the floor of the living room while he sat in his chair. "Guess why I've made you kneel for the past ten minutes, John." Sherlock said, his voice soothing in the yellow light in the room.

John bit his lip briefly, when they had gotten home Sherlock had him make tea and a number of small other things before ordering John to the rug. Ten minutes... Was that all? It felt like an age, with only the mantle clock ticking and the fire flickering at one side to show time was passing... It felt like he'd been kneeling for at least thirty minutes.

"I did something wrong?"

Sherlock inclined his head, keeping silent. He let the quiet stretch on, the breaths in his chest sounding louder than ever. He didn't like worrying John so much though, but he would keep strict.

John waited, he didn’t know how long for but finally he looked up at his Dom and spoke softly, unsure. Thinking about it, if he was already in trouble, then speaking out of turn would hardly worsen the ordeal much more.

"Master...I... I don't understand what I did... Please... I'm sorry... I don't know!" John was upset but he squared his shoulders and looked as steadfast as possible.

"It wasn't a deliberate offence, so your punishment won't be too severe. However it was an offence whether you realised it or not," Sherlock said, still seated in his chair, hands now linked across his stomach. "So you will be punished."

John dropped his head in a nod. "Yes sir. But what did I do? Please tell me."

"What were me orders regarding sessions with my brother, John?" Sherlock hinted, a part of him needing John to work it out for himself, it may make it easier for him in the future to not do it again.

John frowned. Racking his brains, he couldn't think of anything he'd done to disobey.

"Your main rule was not to follow through on any order direct or indirect given by either of them, because I am your submissive. And I didn't... I followed _your_ orders sir..." He trailed off puzzled.

"Mycroft ordered Lestrade to orgasm. You did too." Sherlock pointed out, feeling patient. It was becoming more obvious that John hadn't distinguished between his and Mycroft's voices. That was something to be more careful about in the future.

John's face jolted to look up at him with wide saucer eyes. Realisation finally sinking in. Oh god. More than a bit not good. "Master. I'm sorry. I... I didn't..." He was going to say he didn't realise, but he wasn't sure the was true. The brothers sound similar due to their public schooling and way with words, but John knew he probably would have came if even Greg had asked him by that point, his own control of his body had been well and truly shot down.

He lowered his head and took a deep breath, "what is my punishment, sir?"

Sherlock waited for John to stop stuttering and then nodded to himself in satisfaction. "I... Appreciate that at the time it was difficult for you, but as I said you need to be punished for disobeying. I won't like it to happen again. As for your punishment, I would like you over my knee, John. Trousers and pants down. I trust you are healing well from our lesson last week? You've been using the lotions?"

John nodded. "Each morning and night sir. And the marks, as you are aware, are almost entirely faded." He waited before standing and lowering both lower garments in one clean sweep, they pooled at his ankles as he approached Sherlock and got on his detective's lap.

"Good," Sherlock praised, raising John's shirt a little too so he was fully exposed. He examined the flesh himself and could discern that he was as good as his word; the marks were almost gone, the process quicker due to the lotions. "Why are you being punished, John?"

"For not following _your_ orders and coming without _your_ permission, sir."

"Perfect," Sherlock said, sweeping his hand through the air to spank him.

John yelled out shortly, not expecting the slap to hit so hard or so suddenly. He also wasn't sure whether he should be counting... Sometimes Sherlock made him count.

As another stroke hit he grunted, so no counting, just lie there and take the punishment, it seemed, like a naughty child.

Rather than hit randomly, Sherlock aimed to spank John over and over in the same spot: branding him with his handprint. Once the skin became red he pulled back, rubbing at John's lower back instead.

John took the smacks well although there were the beginnings of tears by the end and he had whimpered through the last two because he was forbidden from biting his lip to stiffly any noise.

Unlike some submissives he knew, John was _not_ a pain slut - unless it was his nipples; sudden pain and these sort of 'real' punishments didn’t get him off. True his cock twitched in interest once Sherlock began rubbing his hand along the small of his back, but until that point it had been sore, not pleasurable. He took no enjoyment out of Sherlock showing him he misbehaved.

"Very good, John." Sherlock murmured, happy that John took his punishment without fussing. He continued stroking him, waiting until they both calmed before he helped John get up again.

John stood, hands together in front of him, pants still around him ankles, he lowered his head before speaking.

"Thank you for my punishment Sir. I am sorry... It- it won't happen again. Please forgive me."

"Make sure it won't, John. You're mine, as you well know." Sherlock stood and tipped up John's chin, pecking his lips. "I forgive you, pet."

"Thank you Sir." John replied solemnly. He was tired, and wanting a shower before sleep. He also had to update his blog. Not the famous crime solving one, the private one only he and Sherlock read. (And Mycroft no doubt hacked) His Dom had him keep the second personal space to record their experiences in the BDSM world, and he still hadn't wrote up the last lesson.

"Now, I say we bathe, have something small to eat and then sleep." Sherlock said, noting the signs on John's body that revealed he wanted just that. Normally it was John cajoling Sherlock into eating but this time he managed to smile and nod.

"Yes sir." At the reply Sherlock chuckled and pecked John's cheek, walking towards the bathroom.

"Pull your trousers up!" His voice called distantly.


	16. John gets a shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The showcase is steadily drawing closer. Tonight it is John's turn to try the cross, but will things go to plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks to [76_trombone](http://archiveofourown.org/users/76_trombone/pseuds/76_trombone) for the beta-ing.  
> And 221 kudos so far, thank you to all of you! :)

The only things Greg could hear were his own breath, loud in his ears, and the fainter hum of the shower next door. He glanced at Mycroft's digital alarm clock and did his best not fidget as his mind wandered.

Greg hadn't even considered he was a submissive until his twenties. He'd been that way inclined and he knew it, but nothing was as refreshing as finding a label and feeling at home with it. Yet, if someone had told him when he was younger that he would eventually meet a posh addict and find himself wanting to be the submissive and life partner of his equally posh - if not posher - older brother, he wouldn't have believed them. But that posh brother knew exactly how to Dom him and be his best friend and lover all at once.

Greg had always thought of himself as a kind of lone wolf, someone who put work first and didn't need a long term relationship. He wouldn't have believed anyone if they told him he would pine for another's company, yet that was what he'd been doing ever since Mycroft had left for Dublin until the very second he'd arrived back. He made dinner, he showered, he slept, he _functioned_ , but he longed to see Mycroft out the corner of his eye. Even now as he waited for Mycroft to finish washing Dublin from his skin he missed his company, just his mere presence in the room.

In his Dom’s absence, Greg allowed himself to replay the memory of Mycroft keeping him on edge over and over. He'd wished that he could have seen Mycroft, but just remembering the feel of the taller man hold him and gasp against him was enough to both make him smile and hard in his trousers. Not that he touched, of course.

 *

Mycroft had gave Greg a hurried kiss when he got home and told him he needed to have a shower and change. He hadn't invited Gregory to share the water as he needed some time to adjust himself after the politics of the past day and a half. Anglo-Irish relations were tense at present and he seemed to be the only person who could get both sides talking. It strained him, he wasn't in control of the negotiations yet, there was still the unease in Northern-' he shook his head under the spray and forced himself to pause and relax. Filing away his work as he shampooed his hair and closing the work side of his brain while washing out the conditioner.

They were having guests tonight. His brother was coming with John so his sub could have a trial run on the cross. He also needed to run a more creative idea past Sherlock, without the submissives in the room. While he disliked keeping things from Gregory, but he felt the surprise would be worth it for all of them.

 *

Hearing the shower stop, Greg smiled and wriggled happily in anticipation against his heels, toes tickled by the soft pillows scattered at the head of the bed. He pressed his wrists harder against the small of his back, covered by thin cotton, content to wait for his partner to reappear.

 "You missed me." It was a statement, the evidence was as clear as day to the elder Holmes as he exited the en suite. Greg nodded from his spot on the bed, knowing that the words didn't need an answer. Mycroft gave him a soft smile. "It was unavoidable, I'm afraid." It wasn't an excuse for leaving. He didn’t _need_ excuses, it was his job, but he felt it imperative that Gregory knew he _hadn't wished_ to leave. "How were you yesterday? And how have you been today? Think carefully and structure your answer." He needed to know in detail. Having not told his sub he was leaving until that night he hoped it wouldn't have had a major negative affect. Greg hadn't sub-dropped in a decade... He pined for Mycroft but the politician always caught him now, before it got serious. Greg took a moment to consider his answer as Mycroft asked him to.

"Yesterday morning I woke and while I could feel that you were gone, it was just like any other day you go to work before me. I ate, showered, distracted myself at work until late. When I returned, that's when I really started to miss you. It wasn't terrible, it's been worse, and I had dinner and ate it all. My stomach wasn't upset, I mean." He took a breath, then continued. "It took an extra hour to get to sleep and I fell asleep reading that book you bought for me. I don't remember any dreams and I woke at my usual time feeling okay, so I must have slept okay. I wasn't tempted to use any patches this morning - or yesterday - but I think a few more days, or if work was more stressful, I might have needed one. I ate breakfast fine today. I had no negative effects really of you being away and my emotional state was as expected, but not severe. I'm happy now you're here anyway."

"Good. I'm glad." Mycroft replied having dried himself off as Greg talked. "I am proud you've stayed off the cigarettes, even in my absence. Well done." Greg smiled at the praise and straightened, puffing up proudly. The politician paused and rubbed his arms dry before tossing the towel in the hamper. "I'll be gone again on Monday I'm afraid. Meetings in Lyon and Paris." Greg's smile faltered momentarily but he shook off the disappointment easily enough. Propping himself up on his elbows he grinned broadly just because he could, admiring the muscles and curves of Mycroft's body.

 

Mycroft caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. He smirked and turned slowly to face his partner. Watching Greg's eyes taking him in greedily - similar to that first time fifteen odd years ago. Both of them had changed over the decade and a half. Neither of them were young anymore. Greg had went grey eight years ago, prematurely aged 36, with the stress of his job. However, Mycroft thought the silver suited him.

"Do you need something, sir?" Greg replied, both teasing and dutiful while Mycroft looked at him.

"Just thinking my dear..." Mycroft replied moving nearer to the bed, he stroked along Greg's collar. "You realise tonight is more about John and my brother, correct?" He questioned sitting on the bed to pull his socks and boxers on.

"Yes, sir. To help John get used to the cross and to reassure Sherlock that it works," Greg replied curiously.

"Good. Now. Have a serious question for you, and I want you to think through the whole situation before answering. How would you feel about Sherlock cropping you?"

"He's skilled enough... It would be fine if you wanted me to, sir." Greg replied, curiosity clear in his voice.

"Mmm, good I'll bear it in mind. Now," he leaned in and pulled Greg off balance and close, "I've missed you too." He admitted before connecting their lips.

Greg fell into the kiss with a smile on his lips, eagerly going wherever Mycroft took him. They kissed for about a minute before Mycroft pulled away happy.

"I'll get dressed now. They will be arriving soon. Is the playroom ready?"

"Yes, sir. And everything is set according to John's specifications." Greg replied with a nod.

"Good boy." Mycroft whispered as he buttoned up his shirt. Once he was dressed, in shirt, waistcoat and well tailored trousers he looked across to Greg.

"I'm inclined to tie you up," he shrugged with a playful glint in his eye. "Perhaps later. Our guests are here. Go kneel in the playroom."

Greg grinned and moved to stand and leave. Later they could have fun by themselves, but for now it was show time.

 

Mycroft went downstairs and opened the door, greeting his brother and John.

"Dear brother," Sherlock greeted Mycroft. He pressed his hand to the small of John's back as they entered the hall. "Dublin still standing?"

"Quite so. The republic is dire but negotiations are coming along nicely." He scanned John and smirked. Sherlock had spanked him for coming at Mycroft's order. Intriguing. John shifted under the gaze, Mycroft would know everything - Bastard.

"Well then, shall we get things underway? Upstairs please."

Sherlock kept his hand firmly placed on John's back as they walked upstairs to the playroom, a reassuring weight for the sub. Mycroft hung the Belstaff before following the pair up the stairs. He opened the door and caught Greg kneeling obediently.

"Sherlock, Gregory will get John settled in the cross, I wish to speak with you in private. Follow me." With that he swept from the doorway towards the small library. As they left, Sherlock caught Greg and John smiling at each other and part of him smiled too in gladness that they didn't feel awkward.

"So," He began once they were in the library. "What is it?" Mycroft gave him a look, calculating whether to open things up again. It would be worth it.

"I have an idea that I need to run by you. It requires... Your expertise in the area." Sherlock folded his arms and raised a sceptical brow.

"Which area?"

"The crop." Mycroft replied deadpan. Sherlock's brows furrowed minutely. "And what do you want done with it?"

 *

John sighed as the door closed behind him. He saw the fading marks on Greg's neck and grinned.

"Have fun once we left, mate?"

Greg grinned right back at John, touching at his throat as he stood.

"A lot," he said smugly. John looked over to the apparatus, blushing.

“Do you have any idea what they're talking about, then?"

"Haven't a clue. Kit off, then. I'll get you strapped in."

John smirked and did as he was asked, it was in his best interests and Sherlock knew it would be asked anyway. There wasn't an ulterior motive, it was a request. He was thinking about that more now - consciously. The handprint was mostly faded away entirely but John still felt the memory. Greg checked that the settings for the cross were alright and positioned the supports for John while the man undressed.

"Once you're up there it's pretty comfortable, don't worry about it, alright?" Greg said, giving John a hand up and onto the cross.

"Comfortable? Not really how I'd describe being shocked." John quipped back setting the last of his clothing on the floor in a neat pile. "Thrilling, exhilarating, fucking scary perhaps... But no..." he stood and looked at Greg, "should buy you a thesaurus."

"Prat," Greg laughed, elbowing John gently in the side before he helped him into position. "It's not the being shocked part I was talking about. It helps that the cross is designed in a way for you to not ache too much in your muscles from strain while you are being shocked." John just grinned, he was after all looking forward to this. He shifted slightly- Greg was right it was a notably comfortable cross, much better than the one he was on for the lesson.

"See," Greg said, his smile smug as he got John into position. "Could fall asleep on it if it weren't upright and minutes away from shocking you." John stuck out his tongue childishly.

"You just wish it was you up here, don't you?" He taunted, wriggling to test the duality of the straps.

"I certainly wouldn't mind it," Greg chuckled, stepping back and moving John's clothes out of the way. John smiled as he saw the door opening and both Holmes brothers step through it. Sherlock's eyes brightened at the sight of John on the cross, as if having forgotten why they were there in the first place. He walked up to his sub, stroking at his back fondly.

"Don't you make a nice picture, pet?" John flushed happily.

 

Mycroft petted Greg's hair as he moved across the room, switched the machine to standby at the wall and retrieved the remote.

"Gregory will act as fail safe. If there is a malfunction, or safewording with the emergency stop failing he will turn off the machine at the source." He caught the look on his brother's face, "it is merely a _precaution_ , you have never used apparatus like this." As Lestrade moved into position Sherlock let his hand fall from John's back. He make sure that Mycroft was utterly serious before turning back to his sub.

"I'm ready." John told him softly, but truthfully.

Mycroft watched the pair and moved to take a nearby seat, remote in hand.

"Whenever you are ready brother dear. I'll explain the controls, and then you two can play." John watch Sherlock step over to his brother and drew a breath in anticipation. Mycroft held the remote for Sherlock to see clearly, but out of the younger man's reach. It was about the size of a tablet, but with dials, buttons and a small LED panel like a scientific calculator. The screen displayed the subject's vitals and the current settings of the cross.

" **_I_ ** am going to go through the pulse settings with the minimum voltage first. You are to pay attention **me** , and to what I am showing you. " He knew Sherlock was going to be difficult as soon as the words were out of his mouth. It was clear from his brother's body language. Intercepting whatever response Sherlock was about to deliver he gave him a stern look. "It will give us a ground reading for John's responses later. And Gregory will monitor John's visual baseline reactions."

Sherlock knew that settings and whatnot had to be checked, but that didn't mean he would be happy about having a _tutorial_ from his older brother, he had seen how it worked last time. But instead of creating an argument, he nodded reluctantly and crossed his arms, not happy at all that his brother had the first go. Mycroft smirked.

John tensed but catching Greg's look of reassurance he let himself relax again. If Greg _and Sherlock_ could trust Mycroft with this, then he could too. That didn't stop him desperately wishing it was Sherlock in control, but -

He was cut from his thoughts as a low hum of electricity ran up his arms and legs. It was a shock, in both senses of the word, and John felt his muscle loosen reflexively when the sensation faded.

Sherlock watched John twitch curiously, observing both his pet and the way Mycroft used the controls, making sure he hadn't missed anything on how to use it. His brother showed him the main pulses, John feeling the patterns, but not really getting shocked any further. The cross simply had the sub buzzing, his skin and nerves tingling pleasantly as each pattern passed over his body and Sherlock couldn't help but smile softly to himself at the sight of John spread and making small noises of pleasure. He held out his hand, ready for the controls now.

"The dial here controls frequency and the one on the left controls strength. Be careful and pace yourselves. I'm going to be monitoring the vitals more thoroughly. Off you go." Mycroft drawled handing over the controller before walking over to a laptop positioned on a shelf at hip height in the wall, he sat down on a chair beside it and began looking over the data. Waving for Greg to move closer to him but still in reach of the switch.

Sherlock moved to stand directly in front of John and placed his hand over the controls. He pressed his lips gently to John's and started with the first pattern of shocks as a low frequency, feeling John move against him.

"Don't get too close," Mycroft commented offhandedly. "I'm not sure how the energy will transfer, I'm afraid." He ran a hand through Greg's hair sharing a look with him.

 

John shivered at the kiss, not registering Mycroft was speaking. The voltage hadn't gone up, but when Sherlock pressed their lips together John definitely felt the thrilling spark through his body and gasped, arching slightly too. Sherlock felt the gentle spark conduct from John's lips to his own before they were forced apart by John's gasp. He ignored Mycroft and Lestrade, utterly focused on his sub. He turned the voltage up for the next shock, letting the pattern stay the same for a few moments before he moved onto the next, trickling from head to toe. John hummed as he felt the voltage rising slowly. The electric current swept across him and then the pattern changed. The pulses falling down across his body like rain.

"Sher..." He moaned softly. Sherlock smiled and upped the voltage again, knowing that right now it was simply a tease for John. Soon it would become the real shocks, closer to what he and Lestrade would experience together on the day of the event. John gasped and bucked against the cross, the pattern like fizzing, jolting zaps of rain through his nerves to his core.

"Mmm, sir."

"Do you like it, pet?" Sherlock said, his voice teasing as he walked back and forth with the remote, eyes fixed to John's body. John nodded, squirming.

"Sir, Yesssss."

Sherlock switched to another pattern, enjoying John's reactions. He saw a change in John's posture which meant he was ready for more, and upped the voltage once more. John hummed as the new pattern shock rolled through him, a sheen of light perspiration starting to form. As it faded and then recommenced he physically felt the voltage go up. He gave a louder moan, leaving his mouth hanging open. Sherlock immediately wanted to kiss John's mouth again, but stopped himself in the memory of the previous kiss. The voltage transferred at this level wouldn't be pleasurable for him, whereas for John he could see his excitement growing.

"Do you think you could come from all this, John?"

John closed his mouth and swallowed, the wave of electricity continuing to roll over him. Each shock shot pain and pleasure singing along his veins and he nodded.  He had closed his eyes, groaning at the feeling. Mycroft was making notes on the laptop.

"The next voltage is the setting we are planning to use for the show brother mine."

"Excellent, shall we try that then, John?" Sherlock asked, half rhetorical and half expecting an answer anyway. He stepped back to see John in his entirety and changed the frequency for a few moments, then finally the voltage. John whined, the spiral working its way inside to his centre and then spreading out again. He moaned loudly, trying to say yes but indistinguishable sounds escaped him instead.

As soon as Sherlock changed the voltage to what they would be using during the show, he could see John's mind flow from clear consciousness into a largely submissive state. He kept a keen eye on him, letting the shocks ripple through for a few minutes.

John panted as he convulsed on the cross. The sensation was thrilling, and he could feel the tensing and relaxing of all his muscles as Sherlock changed the pattern again.

His toes curling and hands clenching at the exquisite torture Sherlock was controlling.he had nothing to compare it too.

Sherlock was buzzing with energy. He was in utter control of John's reactions and John was loving every moment. Everything narrowed to just him and John, nothing else mattered. He stepped close, hovering mere centimetres from the convulsing John. "How long like this before you come, John? Hm? Three minutes seventeen seconds, I'd say."

John cried out as an intense shock rang through him and left him boneless, heart racing and adrenaline pumping. He heard Sherlock's voice but the words blurred together as his body sang with the volts again moments later. Going down to his toes and then back up. It was blissful and he was leaking and painfully hard. Sherlock stepped back again, analysing John's every movement as time ticked by and moans grew louder.

"Five... Four..." Sherlock counted down, eyes glinting eagerly. "Three. Two... Come!"

John barely heard the countdown, but he came on command nonetheless. Crying out at the overwhelming sensation he exploded over his own stomach and chest and then again as another shock ran through him immediately after. He had his head pressed against the padding and was vibrating with the intensity of the experience. His cock hadn't even been touched,

Sherlock kept the voltage high while John came, then came again. It wouldn't be stopping in the show for orgasms, so he didn't stop it now. Little by little he lowered the intensity until it was back on the first setting again, likely feeling similar to a massage now after the stronger shocks.

"Catch your breath, pet, you've done very well."

John whimpered as the shock waves continued to wash over him, jerking at one in particular but one part of his brain acknowledged the intensity of the voltage was decreasing. He moaned softly and relaxed into the dimming sensation that felt sublime after such powerful shocks.

Once the shocks stopped completely Sherlock moved to tilt John's chin up to look him in the eyes. He was trying to gauge if he was near sub space, or in fact already there.

John's pupils were fully blown and he hummed at the gentle touch, not even really seeing his Dom; body still believing there was a faint vibration coursing through his veins. It was indescribable and he just wanted to float in the sensory bubble longer.

John was moaning softly - something he did when he was particularly enjoying his subspace - so Sherlock stroked his hand over John's chest to keep him stimulated.

"Such a good pet, he murmured quietly in his ear. Mycroft smiled considering the whole experience a success. He signalled for Greg to turn the machine off as he continued to read John's vitals, knowing the younger sub must be in subspace. John arched into the touch somewhat, straining against the straps and feeling secure for the effort. Sherlock laughed fondly and stroked his face, watching his eyelashes flutter.

"Could I have something to clean John with, brother?" He asked over his shoulder.

Mycroft lifted his head briefly, "yes, of course. Gregory, please." Turning his head he shared a look with his own sub as the man stood. _That went very well._ He began saving the data to an external flash drive, knowing his brother would want to extrapolate his own results from John's reactions.

"Thank you," Sherlock said when he was handed a flannel and began to clear John's come and sweat. Greg stood near and helped Sherlock take John down from the cross and carry him to the bed, covering him with the light sheet so he was comfortable.

John mumbled softly, first into Sherlock's neck as he was carried and then into the soft pillow. Mycroft shut the laptop and took out the USB. Walking over he silently handed over the memory stick to his brother with a smile. Wrapping his hand around Greg's waist he glanced at John, who seemed dead to the world now. Sherlock made the USB stick disappear with a deft sleight of hand trick and a nod to Mycroft.  

"Stop looking at me like that, the both of you." He said, sniffing as he continued to stroke John's hair. Mycroft shook his head affectionately. _So defensive, even after doing such a good job..._

"Stay the night if you'd like, brother dear. I wouldn't force you to move John now anyway, but your room is available should you wish to switch to it at some point. Gregory and I are going to retire now." He paused as if considering different scenarios. "I doubt we'll see you in the morning, but you know where everything is so breakfast shouldn't be beyond you." He finished smugly. Sherlock rolled his eyes and nodded, shooing both Mycroft and Gregory away with a flick of his hand.

  
*  


"Hello, pet." Sherlock said a while later with a smile as John's eyes began to move more frequently behind his lids. John heard Sherlock and did his best to open his eyes, managing briefly before shutting them tight when he was met by harsh light, in his opinion anyway. He whined, voice not entirely caught up yet.

"Hush, pet," Sherlock hummed, walking away to dim the lights.

John managed to open his eyes once the lights faded. "Mmm, Sher...?"

"I'm here," Sherlock said, placing his hand gently on John's chest when he rejoined him.

John relaxed at the touch and shifted closer, the sheets were very soft, not their usual bedcovers.

"Why... here?" He asked groggily.

"We've just been playing with the cross. We're still at Mycroft's, John. Don't worry, you'll remember soon." Sherlock said, rubbing his thumb between John's eyebrows to relax him. John nodded. He wasn't worried, more confused but slowly he began recalling the scene on the electro-cross. Sherlock sat at the edge of the bed and pulled away the sheet from John, knowing that soon he could get too hot despite how thin the cotton was.

"How do you feel?"

"Great. Thank you Sher." John rolled over to look at Sherlock with what he knew was a giddy blissful, if sleepy, smile.

"Good man. You're perfect, John. You'll be amazing," he replied. "Do you want to sleep here or in our guest room?"

"M'not sure I can walk..." John yawned. "How far?"

"Fourteen point three meters, at the end of the hall, John." Sherlock said with a small smile, anticipating John's answer already. John frowned and yawned again. That seemed like far too much effort when this bed was so comfy and his legs were like jelly.

"You'd have to carry me sir."

"I think there are more benefits in moving you," Sherlock said. He put John's clothes on top of the man before he picked him up, everything bundled in one neat armful. John closed his eyes again as he was lifted once more. He felt safe and secure in Sherlock's arms and pressed a lingering light kiss to his Dom's neck as he was carried into the other bedroom.

Tucking John into the bed in the guest room, Sherlock began to strip. He still felt giddy from his power high. What Doms experienced was often similar to sub space due to the release of endorphins and dopamine in the brain and they could drop just as sub's could after their high. Only Dom's often kept their faculties when high whereas subs went into a mindless state, and because of that it tended to last longer too. So when Sherlock got into bed beside John he was perfectly happy to cuddle him and look after him while his body rode out the high. John tilted his head up, eyes closed, searching for a kiss. He caught the corner of Sherlock's lips and adjusted to fit his lips softly against Sherlock's.

"Goodnight love." Sherlock smiled as John mouthed at his lips and pressed back against the tender kiss.

"Goodnight, pet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slightly shorter chapter because when transcribing it into prose rather than rp-style I had significant trouble with where to stop. Hence this is the first of three shorter than usual chapters all centred around this night and the morning.  
> Also a reminder for anyone interested in the exact timeline of this fic; this is 'set' around the time it was originally written which means on Thursday 21/11/13, so any references to political situations is not linked to any current events- although I can see how they could seem to be. On a brighter note this also means that there are not too many days until this month of the story is finished! Finally!


	17. Mycroft looks after Greg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the delay. Thanks again to 76_strombone for the beta!

Mycroft led Greg out with a hand at the small of his back. Once they were back in their own bedroom he let go. "I believe that was a success. I am interested to hear your thoughts on the matter, darling."

"Sherlock used the controls as if he invented them himself, and John didn’t respond negatively once, so I would say it was a success too, master." Greg replied, elbowing Mycroft gently.

"John also managed an impressive climax and entry to subspace, all from electro-stimulation." Mycroft commented undoing his waistcoat. 

Greg batted Mycroft's hands away with a cheeky smile and helped him undress. "At least we know we're both responsive enough to put on a good show for the audience."

Mycroft returned the smile allowing Greg to remove both his waistcoat and shirt before replying: "indeed, it will be quite a performance. I am … pleased; however we will need to discuss John's predisposition towards spacing out. It wouldn't do for him to leave midway."

After removing his belt he sat on the edge of the bed in just trousers and socks, running the leather through his left hand, somewhat absentmindedly.

"No," Greg agreed, kneeling and pressing his hands to the small of his back. He looked up at Mycroft from the position by his feet with a smile. "I suppose there are ways to help stop that?"

"Yes, however Sherlock will no doubt propose something himself. It is not for me to say how best to control Dr Watson. I will offer my advice if my brother requests it."

He studied Greg on the ground kneeling for him, eyes bright and eager. He licked his lips. "What are you thinking about Gregory?"

Gregory quirked a brow, feeling cheeky. "You tell me, sir."

Mycroft looked at his sub intently before dropping the belt and tilting his head. "Hmm, where is the fun in that...? I'd much rather let you show me." Mycroft answered smirking.

Greg grinned at the invitation and settled himself on Mycroft's lap, straddling him with his fingers through the hair at the back of his head. "I was thinking about how good you look in these trousers." 

Mycroft hummed in acknowledgement, keeping eye contact. It always delighted him to watch those chocolate brown iris darken in arousal. "Go on." He prompted.

"And how much I love being able to see your chest." Greg continued, fingers scratching through the light spattering of hair before they found his nipples.

Mycroft chuckled and ran his hands up Greg's back, under his shirt. "I like seeing your chest too. I want  _ this _ off pet." He rumbled against Greg's neck.

"Your wish is my command," Greg replied saucily, moving to pull his shirt off and drop it - folded - to the floor.

Mycroft purred as Greg neatly discarded the shirt, his hands roaming across the DIs chest once it was uncovered, pinching lightly at Greg's nipples. "Your trousers seem rather restrictive," he slipped a hand down to cup Greg's clothed erection, noting there was only a single layer of fabric. He smirked and stroked along the outline, "Commando, oh you naughty thing."

"Just how you like me," Greg said, grinning. He bounced in Mycroft's lap, rocking into his hand appreciatively.

"True, but I'd much rather you were nude right now, dear. Stand and remove them."

When Greg's weight was off him he scooted himself backwards to rest up against the headboard and pillows, eyes never leaving his sub.

Greg slipped away from Mycroft and began to sensually undress himself, every twitch catered to Mycroft's keen gaze. When the last stitch dropped to the floor he respectfully lowered his head, though he had to fight back a smile as his cock stood proud against his stomach.

Mycroft saw the slight curve of Greg's lip, despite his lowered head. His mind sped through a number of viable scenarios before eliminating a number of them. It still left half a dozen possibilities.

"How is your stamina tonight pet?"

"I can cope with an hour or so of whatever you put forward, sir." Greg said confidently, flicking his eyes up to the Dom briefly. "Within reason, of course, sir."

Mycroft grinned. "I did say I might truss you up if you were a good boy." He mused aloud, "so I am going to fetch some toys and you are going to prepare yourself in the meantime."

"Yes sir," Greg said, his cock twitching against his stomach in reaction to Mycroft's words. The pressure was building in his groin and he liked the challenge of having to prepare himself while this horny. He went through each step of cleaning and stretching and relaxing imagining what toys Mycroft might pick.

Mycroft made his way back to the playroom. The room was empty of the other pair, most likely retired to the guest room, so he switched on the light and made his way over to the far wall to pick out what he wanted to use.

Once he was clean inside and out Gregory sat on the centre of the bed, utterly relaxed.

Mycroft carried the small selection back to their bedroom. Greg looked perfectly delectable on the soft bed sheets. 

Carefully he set down the items: a long length of high-quality Japanese bondage rope, a string of 6 anal beads, and a simple cock ring. Greg looked at the toys as if he were a starving man and he was just presented a banquet. He looked up at his Dom, heat in his eyes.

Mycroft returned the look with equal fire. Standing by the bed he discard his own trousers slowly and neatly. Knowing Greg was watching his every move he stood directly in front of the bed, very close to the edge.

Then he lifted the cock ring between thumb and forefinger deftly.

"Come here and kneel facing  me ." He ordered pointing in front of him.

Greg moved obediently, his hands behind his back and hips thrust forwards for Mycroft's enjoyment.

Mycroft slid the restraint into place with practised ease. Lifting the rope he caressed it gently.

"Haven't tied you up properly in a while... Have I?" He smirked.  "I think just wrists to start with." He stepped forward, legs pressed against the mattress and chest almost touching Greg's; moving his arms around his sub's back, he began looping the silk rope around tanned wrists and binding them together without breaking eye contact with the other man.

A smile teased at Greg's lips and he breathed in the scent of his Dom deeply, his chest swelling. He leaned towards Mycroft, a hairs width away from touching. "Thank you sir," he said once the knots were tied.

"Good boy" Mycroft praised stepping back and evaluating the remaining length critically. "I'll deal with that later. Before I _ fuck _ you." He stroked a manicured finger along Greg's jaw, watching the man shiver. "Right now I want to play with you. Lie back on the bed. Legs apart."

"Yes sir," Greg replied, his voice gravelly as he moved to comply.

Mycroft smirked and got on the bed. Crawling between Greg's bent legs he held himself entirely above Greg and dipped down so he could indulge in one slow deep kiss,before the fun really started.

Greg kissed at Mycroft's lips, licking the soft skin and leaning up, trying to get more and to keep his Dom against his mouth. Eventually though, it had to stop.

"Ever so eager, Gregory." Mycroft chuckled, pecking his lips teasingly before moving back down the bed. He could see Greg had washed himself thoroughly if rather quickly while he'd been selecting the beads. Good. His hole was still slightly stretched but not much. 

Smirking because he knew Greg was watching raptly he darted out his tongue and flicked it over his sub's hole. Greg's head dropped back and he groaned.

"Oh god, Myc." He gasped, the image of his Dom between his legs combined with the confident licks to his hole made his cock twitch in pleasurable agony.

Spreading Greg's arse cheeks with his hands he repeated the motion and took his time teasing the fluttering hole with his tongue. He didn’t do this for Greg often but he knew his sub enjoyed the rare treat immensely.

Greg groaned and bit his lip from the pleasure, nails digging into his palms to prevent his hips from bucking.

Mycroft pointed his tongue and pressed against the ring of muscle, dipping in twice before pulled away to look at Greg's reaction.

Greg almost made a dent in the headboard as his whole body convulsed from the intimate and sinful touch. He bit back swears and cried out loudly instead.

Mycroft was grinning smugly at the response. Stroking along Greg's inner thighs he hummed softly. 

"Are you enjoying that?"

"Yessir," Greg breathed. He swallowed noisily and trembled under Mycroft's touches, desperate for every one his Dom would give him. Nodding, gave his legs a squeeze before letting go. He instructed the sub to turn around and rest his head against a pillow as he presented his arse fully - whilst he lifted the beads and applied the lube.

"Talk to me Gregory." Mycroft said in an innocent tone. "What would you like me to do?"

"Use me, ohh. Use me however you see fit." Greg moaned, pressing his forehead down on the pillows.

"Now my  _ dear Detective Inspector, _ " Mycroft purred, "I'm doing that anyway." He toyed with the rope around Greg's wrists, reminding him that he was in no position to refuse. "I brought in your favourite beads though... Don't you want them?" He inflected the end to sound disappointed.

"Oh yes. F-Please, sir! I've been so good," Greg said desperately, hips shaking with the strain of not bucking.

Mycroft pretended to consider this before nodding. "I suppose you have earned two beads..."

Checking the lube he position the string of beads against Greg's hole before slowly pushing the first one in. He waited a second and then continued until Greg's arse accepted the second.

"Thank you, sir." Greg groaned, feeling his hole flutter and tighten around the beads.

Mycroft used his other hand to rub small circles at the base of Greg's back. "Mmm you took the first two  _ so _ easily. How do they feel?"

"Good. Sir, yes. Good." Greg stumbled over his words, his thighs trembling as Mycroft touched him.

"Would you like the next one?" 

"Ohh... Yes, sir. I would. Please," Greg added as an afterthought.

Mycroft chuckled deeply, applying a bit more lube to the third bead which was bigger than the last two.

Carefully he watched the silicon slide in and get swallowed up by Greg's delectable arse. "Halfway there, good boy. Only another three." He knew the depth was right for sporadic prostate stimulation, depending on angling.

"Oh sir," Greg sighed, his hips wriggling and writhing helplessly to try and get more friction. "Thank you sir. Love to please."

Mycroft loved seeing Greg like this. He rotated the three spaced out beads by 360° clockwise fast then anti-clockwise slowly. Just  _ waiting _ for Greg to start getting more verbal and demanding.

Greg took a few moments of torture with only loud moans, until he finally crumbled; Mycroft knew how to break him perfectly.

"Oh god, please sir! More, more. Or let me pleasure you? Anything, please."

Mycroft gave his own cock a slow pull to take the edge off. "Oh my delicious darling, I  _ am _ taking pleasure from this; don't fret." He finished adding the additional lube to the ball. "This next bead is 2 inches in diameter." He muttered beginning to press it inside.

Greg nodded, gasping and grunting softly as the wide ball began to stretch his hole. Unlike a dildo that was thick all the way along the shaft, the beads allowed Greg's arse muscles to clench tight and stretch all over again as it came to the next one, making each new and bigger ball more intense.

Mycroft fondled Greg's balls after the bead vanished between Greg's quivering cheeks. "This will be preparing you so wonderfully for my cock, won't it Gregory?" He purred continuing to press the thinner silicone string inside Greg's anus, then pulling slowly out until the bead offered resistance and he began the push back in - only stopping just before the 2.5 sphere.

"Oh god, yes sir." Greg moaned, his thighs shaking in anticipation. He could feel the drag of the smaller balls across his prostate and shuddered. He could only imagine being filled by the fat cock after all this teasing. 

"Penultimate bead pet, remember to breath through it." Mycroft advised as he finished lubing said ball moving his hand back to the base of his sub's back he resumed the circular rubbing as the fifth bead was encouraged inside.

"Ah, ah," Greg gasped, body tensing for a moment from the stretch before he forced himself to relax and take the ball, dizzy for a moment. "More, yes. Thank you sir."

"Shushh, you are doing so well Gregory." Mycroft cooed as the bead vanished just like the other ones. "So well, good boy. Relax and enjoy the five you have." He encouraged as he rotated the beads slowly for maximum effect. The sixth was 3 inches, which in itself wasn't the thickest thing Greg ever hand in his arse, nor the thickest bead string they owned but right now Mycroft knew it would feel huge due to the minimal pre-preparation.

"Love it, yes. Thank you sir," Greg repeated, mindless with pleasure now. His cock was aching, red and swollen as it hung with his balls between his legs. A puddle of precome gathered on the sheets beneath them and would likely take an expensive dry cleaning to get it out, but if Mycroft didn't want to go through the hassle he would have put a towel down beforehand. God, Greg felt so  _ dirty _ .

Mycroft continued to twist the string this way and that, hitting Greg's prostate haphazardly due to the imprecise control he had on the silicon. "Are you ready for the final bead, pet?"

Greg nodded, moving his weight from his hands to his elbows, panting with each breath. "Yes, master." He said, relaxing his body again in anticipation for the biggest ball, jerking as the other inside him nudged at his bundle of nerves.

Mycroft took his time as he watched the final bead breach Greg's sphincter and move inside at the glacial pace he set. Savouring the image and the noise the man beneath him made. "You can take it Gregory, I bet it feels  _ soo _ good, and full." He murmured as he widest part was forced in and then his sub's body swallowed it up. "And now all 11 inches of beaded string are inside you." His voice was tinted with awe and pride.

The feeling Mycroft's words evoked in Greg was as though all the beads began vibrating. Pleasure shot to his balls and he whimpered, nodding and speechless while he kept down his orgasm. Despite the ring, he was sure that if he didn't try he could come anyway.

Mycroft grinned but kept his voice as steady as possible:

"You have a choice now Gregory. Option one is where I remove the ring and let you come  _ when _ I pull out the beads and then after an interlude you are to ride  me ; option two is where I don't remove your ring until after I orgasm. And before you ask: Yes.  _ If _ you can, you are free to orgasm again with option one,  **but** I don't want you slacking due to lethargy with the first option either."

Often Greg went for the more difficult of decisions, giving himself a challenge and testing himself to see how far he could be pushed. But right now even in the haze of pleasure he  _ knew _ he wouldn't be able to cope with option two. He told himself he wasn't greedy; Mycroft wouldn't offer them if it wasn't something Greg had rights to. "One, please, sir." 

Smiling knowingly Mycroft hummed in acknowledgement. Keeping the beads still, he reach around and unclasped the cockring. "You took all the beads so well my dear. I want you to enjoy this." Hooking his finger into the ring at the base of the beads he steadily pulled the first bead out with a pop- but he didn't stop, at the same speed the second ball was pulled out, with an equally loud pop. He watched Greg whimper delightfully.

Greg very almost swore, but bit into his tongue instead to restrain himself. He was sweating and producing precome in buckets, his whole body crying out to demand relief from the exquisite torture. All he could do was concentrate on the feeling of the balls dragging over his prostate and soon everything faded away in the bliss of blinding white behind his eyes.

Mycroft didn't drag it out much longer (pun half intended) he popped the third largest bead out like the other pair but then reaffirmed his grip and yanked the last three out in one fluid motion.

Greg cried out loudly as the final balls rolled over his insides, his back arching as he shuddered and convulsed. There was a very good chance John and Sherlock would be able to hear them all the way over in their guest bedroom, but that was equally as far a thought from Greg's mind at the minute. "Sir!" He cried out, the noise garbled.

Mycroft watched with lust filled eyes as Greg splattered his essence on the bedding. Thankful he had had the forward thinking to have spare linens left on the shelf in the closet.

They certainly would need one. Setting the string on Greg's bedside dresser he pulled part of the knot in the rope binding Greg's hands and let it fall away for now, before he carefully rolled his sub to lay down not on the spot of soiled sheets.

"You have three minutes to catch your breath Gregory."

He informed him as he sat up and grabbed a cloth on the dresser to wipe the worst of the semen off the bed.

"Y-yes, sir." Greg moaned softly, closing his eyes and going through steps to calm himself. After such a large orgasm it was difficult, but at least he had a while to sort himself out. For most people three minutes wasn't long, but Greg had experienced demands of needing to be prepared to function again in less than thirty seconds before. It was much easier with less time pressure, and without the pressure of an audience.

When he thought three minutes was near enough up, he opened his eyes again, his gaze going straight to Mycroft.

Mycroft had taken the time to lube himself up and clean the bed as much as he could. He had sat upright beside Greg, simply stroking the rope while he waited for his sub to come round. "Ah you're back with  me early, good boy." He praised roughly lying back on the bed. He lifted an eyebrow. "Sit up and give  me your hands." He ordered.

Greg shifted slowly to a sitting position, eyes unfocused while he concentrated on the empty feeling and ache in his arse. He lowered his head and presented his hands to his Dom.

Mycroft retied Greg's wrists, another not as tightly as before and this time in front of him. He then tied the rope around Greg's pectorals letting the little bit at the end hand down his spine. Happy with the view he cleared his throat, "your three minutes are now up. So on you get." He ordered smirking. 

Unable to use his hands effectively, Greg licked his lips and maneuvered himself onto Mycroft's lap carefully, not wanting to accidentally knee or elbow him.

When he was finally in position and attempting to sink down in Mycroft's cock so he could ride him, he grinned at the other man happily, utterly in love.

Mycroft relented, mainly to prevent an injury, by positioning his cock for Greg to slide down as fast as he wanted.  He saw the besotted loving grin and then the concentrated blissed out look that came over Greg whenever Mycroft was entering him. Mycroft himself was doing his utmost not to just buck upwards and ensconce himself in the tight velvet heat all at once.

"Thank you, sir." Greg breathed, head dropping back as he sank down on Mycroft thanks to the extra assistance. He licked his lips and began bouncing, rolling his hips up and down Mycroft's cock to pleasure his Dom expertly.

Mycroft choked back his first moan, morphing it into a grunt as he rolled his hips shallowly at first."so tight and warm. Mmm...Heavenly." He praised freely, basking in the movements.

Greg absolutely adored praise of all forms. If Mycroft was yelling his pleasure, Greg would be feeling just as much. If Mycroft was like this, almost seeming unaffected by the contact as though he were talking about a delicious meal, Greg still felt the weight of the words. He was doing a good job and kept it up, using his hips to pleasure Mycroft and slowly build himself back to hardness.

Mycroft moved a hand back down so one finger could stroke Greg's perineum. "You looked so gorgeous with those beads in your arse. But I think I prefer being the thing in here. So divine." He rolled his hips again.

Greg grunted softly, the extra force of Mycroft thrusting in him making his toes curl. "Prefer you too. Feels so good." He said breathlessly.

This time Mycroft did moan quietly. "Up and down now. I want you riding  me after all." He ordered, stilling himself for the time being.

"Yes sir," Greg moaned obediently, shifting his balance before he began to bounce, happily following instructions.

Mycroft sighed in bliss before gasping a "oh yes"and moving his hands to hold his sub's hips lightly.

Greg groaned deeply, the noise vibrating through his chest with each bounce. "Love every inch of you," he said, sinking right down to the base before he began bouncing again.

At around 7.5 inches long and rather thick to boot, Mycroft was rather sure Greg was telling the truth, particularly going by the way he way he was squeezing down on Mycroft's shaft. "I know. You do." He groaned in reply. "Mm a bit faster, good boy."

Greg's cock twitched and he groaned, feeling sensitive as he followed the instructions.

Mycroft rocked his own hips steadily and gave a little moan. "Mmm, again. Good boy."

Greg's shorter, fatter cock leaked copiously as he bounced, coating his balls and dripping down onto Mycroft. With each bounce his erection slapped against his stomach.

Mycroft gripped Greg's hips more to control the thrusting and bouncing. Then after a faster rhythm was established he reached across to fist Greg's cock.

"Oh sir!" Greg gasped, eyes flying to Mycroft's while they moved together, racing to their orgasms. "Please- please may I, oh god! Mycroft, ah!"

Mycroft felt the clenching around him increase as Greg neared the precipice once more. But he squeezed at the base of his subs cock. "With me but not before." He ordered roughly as he caught his breath. He was chasing his own climax and with a well timed thrust he rolled them over on the bed so Greg was below him, but he didn't relent in the pace.

"Oh, yes!" Greg cried, back arching now he was under Mycroft. He spread his legs wide, enjoying how impossibly deep Mycroft could reach inside him.

Mycroft thundered into Greg with his previously unreleased energy. He made sure to brush across Greg's prostate as he savoured the wonderfully intense tight heat of his sub. 

Greg yelled in pleasure, no longer able to concentrate in forming words. He was seconds away from coming and his balls ached from the effort of not doing just that. He squeezed around Mycroft hard, staring up at him with an expression full of adoration.

Mycroft pounded in for another half a minute before he finally came balls deep inside his lover with a low moan of "Good god,  _ Gregory _ ." 

All the air rushed from Greg's lungs and he arched up, pressing himself to Mycroft as he came and came.

Mycroft made sure not to collapse on Greg but did duck his head down to capture Greg's lips in a searing demanding kiss.

Greg whimpered, gasping into Mycroft's mouth. He brought his tied hands to press against Mycroft's chest, wanting to be as close to the man as he could be.

Mycroft supported himself on one arm while  lifting the other to finally untie Greg and throw the rope to the floor. It took a minute to slip the cord from his sub's skin but once it was off Greg had used of all his limbs again.

Finally able to move, Greg wrapped his arms around Mycroft in a bruising hug. His body still trembled from his orgasm, but he refused to let go.

Mycroft kissed along Greg's neck, leaving a telling mark just between his jaw and ear. "You are mine and I love you." He purred running his free hand along Greg's semen and sweat covered kin.

Greg pressed his smile into Mycroft's sweaty hair. "You're mine and I love you," he repeated, squeezing Mycroft tight. "Thank you for the wonderful orgasms, sir."

"You are most welcome, my dear. That was exquisite." Mycroft answers kissing up to Greg's mouth.

Greg laughed softly and finally released his tight hold around the Dom. In the beginning of their relationship Mycroft had often been shocked or a little awkward during Greg's enthusiastic embraces. He'd grown to live with them, though.

Mycroft finally lifted himself off and slipped out of Greg. Lying down beside him on the mattress he sighed, "I am going to clean up in a minute, while you strip the bed sheet. Then you can clean up while I remake the bed."

He waited another minute before finally heaving himself out of bed.

Greg followed Mycroft, sitting up and admiring the other man's body for a moment lustfully. He came back to himself and followed Mycroft's orders, taking his place in the bathroom when his Dom was finished.

Mycroft took no time at all to remake the bed, it wasn't as pristine as the house staff did it, but it was enough. When Gregory came back into the room Mycroft wrapped him in a hug and kissed his temple. "Well done, love." Laughing softly, Greg wrapped his arms around Mycroft and stroked his back.

"That was more difficult than I anticipated. Not coming, I mean. Riding you is always a pleasure, though I wouldn't be surprised if my thighs hurt tomorrow."

"You did so well." Mycroft praised. "You've been working out and it shows." Smiling he moved them both to the bed. "I am working from home and you don't have to be in work until two o'clock tomorrow so enjoy the lie in."

"Thank god," Greg groaned, stretching on the bed happily. "I don't want to ever move from your side again."

Mycroft chuckled and pulled the duvet over them as they settled down for the night. Pleased with himself that the scene with his brother and John had went rather perfectly. He was planning on keeping Greg in bed until the pair left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next update will be up by mid-May.


End file.
